Stealing My Heart
by crystalserenity89
Summary: Syaoran accepts a bet to make any girl, in this case Kinomoto Sakura, a girl who doesn’t believe in love and doesn’t trust men fall in love with him. Sure he can make her lust after him, but stealing her heart? No way...Hiatus EDITING! MAJOR REWRITE
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

**Stealing My Heart **

**Chapter One **

**Summary**: Syaoran accepts a bet to make any girl, in this case, Sakura Kinomoto, a girl who doesn't believe in love and doesn't trust men, fall in love with him. Sure he can make her lust after him, but stealing her heart? No way

**Ages**

**Kinomoto Sakura: **19

**Li Syaoran: **20

**Daidouji Tomoyo:** 19

**Hiiragizawa Eriol**: 20

**Rating: **T/ PG-13

**I have a new story yah! I hope you guys like it, tell me how it is! **

**I Forgot to tell you this, but all the answers to your reviews might be in my profile...so just check my profile! **

**Read and Review!

* * *

**

"Okay ask me this next!" Sakura Kinomoto instructed as she brushed her auburn hair behind her ear while waited for the next question. Sakura Kinomoto was an 18 year old with emerald green eyes and short auburn hair. She was trying to get into the Tokyo University this semester with her best friend Tomoyo.

"What is a synonym for smart in English?" Tomoyo Daidouji asked. She also wanted to get into Tokyo University; she studied with Sakura day and night for the entrance exam. She had amethyst eyes along with raven colored hair. She had been dating Hiiragizawa Eriol for about almost 1 and half years and always wanted Sakura to go on double dates with her and Eriol, but sadly never could make Sakura ever go on a date ever since a year ago.

"Um, that would be brainy, clever, intelligent, gifted, and sharp!" Sakura answered promptly.

"Correct, I only asked for one, but that's okay," Tomoyo pointed out. They would do this for hours and sometimes even feel asleep of exhaustion. "Sakura-chan? Don't you think we should take a break from all this? You do know that studying too much can be a bad thing."

"Fine, I'm hungry anyways, do you want to get some ice cream and some take-out?" asked Sakura as she gathered all her things into a pile as Tomoyo did with hers too. Tomoyo and Sakura stood up from the table. It was in the beginning of the fall, and their test was in spring. There was two Tokyo University Entrance Exams every year, one was in March and the other was late August. Results would be shown the next week.

"Sure, I'll get the ice cream and you get the food," Tomoyo said as she grabbed her purple purse and headed to the door. The two shared an apartment together and were also best friends and cousins.

"Hai!" said Sakura as she reached for the phone. "Tomoyo-chan? What do you want?" Sakura asked as she began dialing.

"Well, it doesn't really matter!" Tomoyo shouted through the door. "Just don't get anything that's spicy!"

"Hai! You know I don't like spicy stuff either! Drink?" reminded Sakura.

"Sprite!" she said through the door.

* * *

**Some place else…

* * *

**

"Look at you! You finally got into Tokyo University," Eriol said as he jabbed his spoon into his mint ice cream. He had azure eyes and hair, he wore glasses; he had also taken the entry exam for Tokyo University and had gotten in with Syaoran.

"Hai, so did you" Syaoran replied as his amber eyes looked at the results from his entry exam. He had gotten very good marks this time. Last time he had taken the test, he was unprepared and inexperienced; most students had to take the test twice because of its difficulty. He had messy chocolate brown that was brushed hastily and dark serious amber eyes which girls would swoon over.

"Finally, after all those years of studying and wasting your time and not getting a girlfriend—" Eriol went on.

"Shut up, I only failed once and that was when I was 18, and I'm not interested," Syaoran shot. "And anyways, you studied for years too, and you make it in the same year as me,"

"That's true, demo, I also have a girlfriend who is also studying for the entry exam in spring." Eriol grinned. "You don't! And now I can help them study too!"

"You know, I bet you would never make a girl fall in love with you," Haku finally said, he had light brown hair and brown eyes. He was friends with Eriol and Syaoran for a long time and was now attending another university in Tokyo. He stood besides them as they were looking at Syaoran and Eriol's test results.

"I could make a girl love me any time I want," shot back Syaoran, putting the entrance test results down and glaring at Haku. "It's just that I don't have time for those kinds of things."

"Syaoran, this is a different thing than lust, it's love. I mean it isn't that easy to make a girl fall in love with you," Eriol advised. "A girl in lust wants chocolate or clothes, a girl in love want pearls, diamonds."

Syaoran ignored Eriol and said to Haku, "fine, I accept that bet, but on what accounts can we make this more interesting?"

"Well, I was thinking just maybe that you give the Li-Corp position you would be holding if you don't make a girl fall in love with you…" Haku said. Syaoran was going to be one of the presidents, including Eriol of the Li-Corp after he graduated Toudai. **(Tokyo University)**

"And if I win?"

"Then you get the Li-Corp and you get 5 billion yen," answered Haku.

"Deal!" Syaoran said before Eriol could say anything to talk him out of it.

"Haku!" Eriol said sharply.

"I'll tell you later," Haku whispered to him, when he got the chance, and then he said to Syaoran, "and Eriol gets to choose the girl."

"Nani!" he said sharply as he looked at Syaoran and Haku. "I can't choose! I am not going to be apart of this!"

"Too bad, you have to!" Haku said. "What about your girlfriend's –what's your girlfriend's name? Tomoyo? - friend, didn't you say she doesn't have a boyfriend but is HOT?"

"You have a girlfriend," Eriol said. "And do you mean Sakura-chan? She is pretty"

"I still love Meilin!" Haku protested. "Yes, that's the girl I'm talking about!"

"Well, it doesn't hurt to say it once in a while! Also if you break up with Meilin-chan, Syaoran will like never talk to you, never get involved with relatives I always say unless you want to marry them." Eriol said. Meilin was Syaoran's cousin. "Well, she doesn't have a boyfriend," he said getting back on track, "demo, I doubt she would really would want Syaoran though,"

"That's the point!" smiled Haku.

"Look, I can make this Kinomoto Sakura fall in love with me!" announced Syaoran, "just introduce me to her!"

They all looked at Eriol hopefully. Eriol sighed and said, "Fine just leave me out of it and don't tell Sakura I set you guys up, I'm just introducing you to her!"

Haku smiled.

Eriol stood up for a second and said, "But who will decide that Sakura has fallen in love with Syaoran?"

"I will," Haku said, "I know how to tell if a girl is really in love."

"How?" asked Syaoran.

"The eyes," this time the reply came from Eriol.

"how long do I get?" Syaoran asked.

"as long as you need until you give up," Haku replied generously.

"Fine, works for me!" Syaoran said before he bounced back on the couch grinning. "But don't you have to be picking up a little somebody?"

"Yeah? In about an hour…" Eriol said slowly.

"Yeah, so get there early, I don't want you messing up me getting Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran replied.

"Look, I'm still not that happy about doing this, but I won't mess up the date, I never do!" Eriol protested and left the room.

* * *

**Sakura and Tomoyo…

* * *

**

"Tomoyo-chan? Don't you have a date with Eriol-kun tonight?' Sakura asked softly as she at her fried noodles. The strawberry flavored ice cream sat besides them slowly melted away as they started to scoop some from the bin.

"Hai, I can't wait, Eriol's going to take me to this really fancy restaurant, and told me to dress up," smiled Tomoyo. She had bumped into Eriol during a bad snow storm and ended up spending a night with him stuck in a cold abandoned house and ended up as a couple. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Certain, I find no interest in men." Sakura said dully.

"But Sakura, you have to let the past go!" Tomoyo protested.

"I won't, I won't EVER forgive him for what he did!" Sakura said, her voice getting loud. "Anyways, what time are you guys leaving?"

"Like in about an hour!" Tomoyo guessed finishing up of what was left of the food. "Oh My God, I have to go and get ready, what are you going to do when I'm gone?"

"Probably study some more"

"Sakura! You have like memorized like all the English words and everything you need!" protested Tomoyo.

"Hai, demo I'm not that great at the math section, and also if I'm done, I'll probably just watch TV," Sakura replied.

"Okay, fine, like I said, I'm going to get dressed before Eriol-chan comes!" Tomoyo announced and then went upstairs into her room.

* * *

**Eriol and Tomoyo's Date…

* * *

**

Tomoyo and Eriol sat next to each other in a fancy dinner restaurant near the sea shore. He felt very nervous about telling Tomoyo about Syaoran and how he wanted to meet Sakura. First of all Tomoyo would be furious and so would Sakura. But maybe Syaoran would start to love Sakura too and would forget all about the plan, and Haku's bet was just so that Syaoran and a girl would get together. That's what Eriol had hoped and was still hoping.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked cutely and innocently thinking a way to ask Syaoran for Sakura. He finally thought of a way to ask Tomoyo to take Sakura to meet Syaoran.

"Hai?" she asked as she took one last glance at her menu before putting it down. Eriol put his down too and started out roughly, he had never been alright of putting Sakura into a bet just between Syaoran and Haku. "You remember my friend Syaoran?" he paused for a second.

"Hai! Really the gentleman, demo he studied a lot, like way more than you, so what about him?" Tomoyo said looking at Eriol.

"Well, now that we both passed our Toudai (**Tokyo University**) entrance exam, he thinks that we should ano… have a party, so to speak. It's this Saturday, nothing formal or anything," Eriol stumbled. "And he would like you and Sakura-chan to attend."

She looked at Eriol for a second, leaned over and kissed him on the lips smiling, "sure, maybe," she put her finger on his chest and ran it in little circles as she spoke, "she would love it, and so would I, do you think there would be anyone who would care that we weren't there for a while?"

Eriol kissed her back, giving her a mischievously glance and said, "I doubt that anybody would care, just as long as we make it fast…"

"Then I'm there!" laughed Tomoyo.

"What you're just there for sexually things and not because I passed my exams?" pouted Eriol every-so-cutely.

"No of coarse not!" now you guys can tutor Sakura and I!" Tomoyo smiled pecked on his cheek and went back to the menu.

"Sure!" laughed Eriol. Plan One had been issued and now all he had to hope was that Tomoyo got Sakura to the party. "Two other things, one, make, make, make SURE that Sakura-chan comes to the party. I would really want her there; I'd like her to meet someone! And two, get me a present!"

"Sure, I'll try, try, try really hard!" Tomoyo mimicked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, the party is at 4." Eriol reminded before starting telling the waiter what he wanted.

The date went one really well. After dinner, they walked into the park and just strolled around kissing each other. They night wasn't warm yet cold, just the perfect temperature.

It was 11:00 when Tomoyo got back to the apartment. Sighing she turned on the light to find Sakura still watching television. "Sakura, is that you?" Tomoyo asked, "Why are you still awake?"

"Oh, the movie just ended," Sakura said pointing to the TV. "How was the date?"

"Great, Eriol invited you and me to his party because he passed the Toudai Entrance Exams," explained Tomoyo. "Do you want to come?"

"Ano... I don't know…"

"Come on! You haven't done anything except study, come to the party" begged Tomoyo, "it would mean a lot to Eriol…"

After a few minutes of thinking, she finally said yes, "but just because it's Eriol's and Toudai!" she said.

Tomoyo hugged Sakura and said, "Arigatou! You won't know how much that'll mean to Eriol!" she let go of Sakura and stated, "I'm going to bed, don't forget the party's tomorrow!"

* * *

**Eriol, Syaoran, and Haku…

* * *

**

"You WHAT!" Haku shouted angrily. "We're having a party tomorrow!"

"Hai, don't blame me, I said I didn't want part of this bet!" protested Eriol. "Anyways, I think it's for the best that Sakura-chan and Tomoyo come. I don't think Sakura-chan would like it if Syaoran just went to the door and asked her out!"

"Fine, we're having the party, invite anyone who can show up within 24 hours," grumbled Syaoran.

"Then it's settled!" Eriol said, "Except we probably—excuse me, you guys probably have to work all night!"

"Iie! You are going to help_ because_ it was _you _who did this, why couldn't make the party next Saturday, I bet half the people don't even come!" growled Haku as he grabbed Eriol's shirt collar as he tried to get away.

"Fine, just let me go to the bathroom!" responded Eriol tugging at Haku's grip. Haku finally loosened and let him go to the bathroom. After coming back, Syaoran said to him, "isn't there a window in the bathroom?"

Haku stopped and ran back with Syaoran sitting down muttering, "Baka, he has no place to go!" 10 seconds later, Syaoran heard Haku jump into the bathroom, and instantly, he heard Eriol scream at him, "what the hell! What the hell is the matter with you?"

Laughing to himself after he heard Eriol shout, Syaoran picked up a newspaper and started to read it. "You tricked me! Eriol has no place to go and I also go to see something I _really_ didn't want to see!" Haku said as he came rushing back.

"Well, only a baka like you would do that!" laughed Syaoran.

"Let's just erase that from out memories shall we?" Haku asked.

"Nope, can't, I'm telling everyone what a baka you are." Syaoran smiled.

"ERASE!" he said making fast swiftly movements with his arms like an X.

"Don't—" Syaoran started.

"ERASE!" he repeated loudly interrupting Syaoran.

"LISTEN TO ME! Shouldn't we start calling people and getting ready?" Syaoran finally got out right when Eriol came back to the living room.

"Oh yeah, we should, it's about 12 right now, I think that if we do all the decorating right now, and invite everyone in the morning, I think we can make the party work, should we wake the servants up?" Haku said.

"No, we can do it ourselves, let them sleep." Eriol said.

They spent the rest of the night and morning doing the decorations, food and finding what they would wear. They each took turns sleeping and eating while the others worked. Syaoran called everyone told them that there was going to be a party at 3-4 in the afternoon because of the Toudai results that

"I can't believe I'm doing this all because of a bet…" Eriol grumbled as he finally did the last of the decorations. "5 more hours until everyone comes…" he said. It was 11 AM and the preparations were finally done with also the help with the servants.

At 4, guests started arriving; each one of them greeted Eriol and Syaoran with joy and congratulated them on their exams. It wasn't a formal party yet it wasn't a casual, it was a nice party which people dressed nicely.

"These were the only ones that were able to come," whispered Eriol to Haku by the punch stand.

"In other words, losers," mumbled Haku.

"Let's hope this works," Eriol said.

"It should,"

"I forgot to ask you, why make Syaoran the bet?" Eriol asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when it's time," Haku said mysteriously. "Right now let's just wait for our special three guests."

"Right, I'm a little sorry for Syaoran," Eriol laughed, "he's being mobbed by his relatives. Right now I'm glad that half my relatives are in England."

"Yeah, good thing I'm not him either" Haku responded.

Tomoyo and Sakura finally arrived at 4:15. Tomoyo rushed up to Eriol and gave him a hug and kiss as Sakura shook Syaoran and Haku's hand. "Sorry we're late," she said to Eriol, Syaoran, and Haku. "There was traffic and stuff."

"Congratulations Eriol-kun, Li-kun" congratulated Sakura as she walked through the door. They both had coats on but you could see the dress underneath. She took her coat off and gave it to the coat hanger person. She was wearing a red dress with black buttons and ribbons hanging off the shoulders and red ribbons off her hair.

"Yeah, Congratulation Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo said happily as Eriol took off her coat for her. She was wearing a light purple dress with knot like ribbons on the shoulders. Her raven colored hair hung down. "You must've worked very hard."

"I have and so has your Eriol!" Syaoran said charmingly. He was always a charmer to parents and girls.

Tomoyo giggled and said, "I know and I'm given him a big present! But only because he told me to, and here it is!"

She picked up a big box and gave it Eriol. Eriol kissed Tomoyo took the box and set it down with all the other presents and came back. Tomoyo was chatting with Syaoran and seemed to talk about Tokyo university tests.

"Hey, Syaoran-kun just told me how hard the test was and what was on it, he said that the English is hard, right?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.

"yeah, but I'm pretty much fluent in English so that part was pretty easy for me, that's why Syaoran failed the first time he took it, he failed the English part," Eriol told Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Well not everyone is fluent in English like you are!" Syaoran growled.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rung once and Syaoran went to get it. Outside standing was a girl only of 18 with amber eyes and black hair. She wore a dark red dress that had long sleeves and hung from her shoulders. She hugged Syaoran and said "hi" to him and ran to Haku and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tomoyo, Sakura-chan, this is Li Meilin, cousin of Syaoran and girlfriend of Haku," Eriol introduced.

"You probably haven't met me before, I just got back from Beijing with my parents!" smiled Meilin and shook Tomoyo and Sakura's hands.

"Watashi wa Tomoyo-desu, I'm Eriol's girlfriend!" introduced Tomoyo.

"Watashi wa Sakura-desu, I'm Tomoyo's best friend." Sakura introduced.

"Mei-chan, why don't you come with me?" Haku asked sweetly. Meilin nodded and waved good-bye to the others, held Haku's hand and walked with him away.

"Ano…Tomoyo do you want some punch?" Eriol asked.

"Sure, I'll come with you!" Tomoyo said leaving Sakura and Syaoran together alone.

"So, how are you Sakura-san?" Syaoran started.

"Fine, what-so-ever!" Sakura replied sharply, and she walked away from Syaoran.

He was shocked to see how Sakura cold was. But he smiled to him self how fast he would have her in his hands. _'this is going to be interesting.'_ Syaoran thought to himself.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**So Sakura's cold to men, I wonder why? And what has Syaoran has up his sleeve? **

**Also thank you everyone for putting me on your favorites and things like that, story alerts, favorite story, author, etc. whatever thanks so much! **

**Wolves will be updated soon for of you Wolves fans **

**REVIEW! That'll make the chapters go WAY faster than they are going now! **

**Luv, **

**Crystalserenity89**


	2. Chapter 2: Math Tutors

**Stealing My Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**Math Tutors **

**Thanks everyone for their review! **

**Anyways answer for one of the reviews, maybe I will put cards in this story, it might fit, but we'll just have to see! And no I didn't get the idea from How to Lose a Guy in 10 days, but I love that movie! This idea mainly came to me from my flight from US to China during summer vacation, I really liked it, and I wasn't thinking of anything else when I thought of it. **

**So now…on with the story! **

**Don't forget to Read and Review!**

**Just saying…**

**The more you review, the faster I'll update….

* * *

**

Sakura huffed as she walked to the punch table. She was cold to every guy she met except Eriol but only because of Tomoyo. "J_ust remember, Guys are jerks!'_ she reminded to herself. She helped her self with some white martini and drank it slowly.

"You shouldn't be drinking. You're going to get drunk," a voice said in a sing song voice.

"_You_ again! I believe you are Li Syaoran-san? Am I right?" Sakura asked, turning around to see Li Syaoran. "And I do believe I have all the rights of drinking!"

"Correct, but you might still get drunk!" Syaoran tested.

"Yeah, right!" shot back Sakura. "And have you seen Tomoyo?"

"Daidouji-san? I might have, I might have not, but that isn't the way to talk to a guy if you want information out of him…" Syaoran told Sakura. "What's the magic word?"

"Agh! You know, if I need someone to bug me, I'll come to you, okay?" Sakura said.

"Look, I'm just trying to be nice!" protested Syaoran.

"Well, I don't need _you_ to be nice to me!" Sakura shot back taking another drink from her glass. "I just need to find Tomoyo!"

"Well, Eriol's probably fooling around with her, get my idea?" Syaoran asked.

"I GET your idea!" Sakura said and then took another sip of her wine.

"Aren't you a little _tense_?" Syaoran asked.

"Only when you're around"

"Ouch" he said sarcastically.

She ignored him and continued taking another sip of her drink.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me on passing?" asked Syaoran sweetly changing the subject.

"Again? Aren't you getting a little cocky?" Sakura asked exasperated.

"Fine, don't congratulate me, I get it. So what do you like to do?" Syaoran asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Stuff that wouldn't interest you!" Sakura retorted quickly.

"Why are you so mean to me?" he asked.

She scoffed and said back to him, "well, you wouldn't believe the awful things that guys do and not even care!"

"Well, maybe I'm not one of those guys…" he responded grabbing her hand, but Sakura slapped it away.

She went up really close to his face and said viciously, "I don't need anyone; especially _you_ touching me in ways I don't want to be touched, for the last time, please leave me alone!" (**It's only the hand! Lol, I have no other ideas…I'm sorry!) **

"Only because you said the magic word, I might leave you only, _might_" he responded cheerfully. "But it is _my_ magical day; don't you think things should go well with me? Not you? Anyways, aren't you trying for Toudai too?"

"Hai, but why would you care if I'm trying or not?" she asked turning around.

"Maybe I could tutor you and then you can get in… and then we'd be in the same school…" he insisted.

"Are you good at math?" she asked interested and ignored the last part he said.

"My best subject," he replied.

"I don't believe you"

"Well, my grades are over there, if you go there, you'll see that I got full points on my mathematic portion," he smiled.

"Um…then…ano…well…" she stammered, Sakura really needed help with her math, everything else was an A, but math… it was her worst subject and there were numerous types of math problems on the entrance exam.

"Yes?"

"Could you then tutor me in math?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you!" he teased.

Sakura glared at him and smacked his head, "look, if you don't want to do it, I'll just find someone else to help me! So don't be cocky about it!"

"Fine, fine" Syaoran confirmed hastily while touching where Sakura had hit him. He was going to try and make Sakura like him little by little, and then, just maybe love. Lessons with him and Sakura alone would be exactly what he needed to deepen their relationship.

"Arigatou," Sakura thanked.

"No problem"

"Then don't act all smug about it!"

"I'm not!" Syaoran protested even though he perfectly knew that he was, indeed, being smug about the situation.

"Well, you personally sound like it!" she retorted.

"So when do you want to start?" he asked.

"Anytime is fine with me, actually." Sakura replied, in a much less annoyed tone then she had in the beginning.

"How about tomorrow? 9:30?" Syaoran asked, while helping himself with some red wine. The party structure was actually done pretty well if you calculate how much time they had. He changed his tone, "so….. What did you get me?"

"Nani? Why would I tell you?" Sakura replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile…

* * *

**

Tomoyo was sitting on Eriol's lap and were upstairs in a bedroom kissing and giggling. She had her arms around his neck and Eriol had his hands around her waist.

One thought that entered Eriol's mind repeatedly was how to tell Tomoyo about the bet between Haku and Syaoran.

Eriol nuzzled her neck and asked, "You know Sakura-chan and Syaoran?"

"Hai…what about them?" Tomoyo asked, turning her face to him; her amethyst eyes shown in the light staring back at Eriol's eyes.

"First of all, what do you think of Li Syaoran?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked surprised. "Why? Do you think I'm cheating on you with him?" she teased.

"Just answer the question and I'll tell you," Eriol replied sweetly.

"Well, he is cute, if you don't mind me saying," Tomoyo giggled, "I guess you could also say that he's a little cold."

"What do you think if he and Sakura-chan got together?" Eriol asked.

"KAWAII-DESU!" squealed Tomoyo, "I've always thought of them getting together, they are so right for each other!"

Eriol cringed at the loudness of Tomoyo's voice, but it was still a beautiful one. "Yeah, one bad thing…"

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well…first of all, promise me you won't get mad…" Eriol pleaded before kissing her on the cheek. She nodded. He breathed in and said quietly, "Haku said that Syaoran couldn't make anyone fall in love with him…and Syaoran said he _could_, so Haku bet him to make anyone he chooses to fall in love fall in love with Syaoran; and Syaoran accepted."

Tomoyo waited for the next sentence and from the looks of his face, it wasn't great news.

"Matte, let me guess, Sakura's the girl?" she asked.

Eriol nodded and hoped deeply that Tomoyo wouldn't get mad at him.

"Really? I thought it would be worse than that, but you do know that Sakura's probably not going to fall for him…" she started and looked at him worryingly.

Eriol looked at the girl he loved and was so happy that he wasn't mad at him.

"Demo…I'm betting that Sakura will fall in love with Syaoran, and get her heart broken again." Tomoyo said wisely. "No matter how much she will deny it."

Eriol nodded and said, "That just might be the same with Syaoran"

"True…"

"Also that _might_ be why we're having the party, so Syaoran could meet Sakura…" he said meekly.

"_Why didn't you stop Syaoran from making the bet!_" she demanded angrily standing up, frightening Eriol. "And this party wasn't for your passing grades?"

"I thought you weren't angry! Well, the party was sort of a party for our grades. Anyways I couldn't, I tried to, but I couldn't!" Eriol protested. "Unless, Haku isn't the kind of person who will deliberately hurt Syaoran or anyone else, I'm betting that there's going to be a loophole."

"Let's just hope there is," Tomoyo said. "Where is Sakura and Li-kun?"

"Probably downstairs…hitting on Sakura or something," Eriol said and fell back on the bed.

"You know, this bet might not be such a bad thing after all." Tomoyo said mischievously.

"Why?" Eriol asked sitting up again looking at Tomoyo.

"Well, I'm thinking that both of them will fall in love with each other and neither will be hurt," Tomoyo said happily.

"Maybe, just maybe," Eriol replied. "Are you hungry sweetie? Coz I am!" he laughed and jumped off the bed. "Come on, let's go downstairs, everyone probably wondering where we are, and then Syaoran's probably spreading some rumor about us…"

"Sure, I'm hungry!" Tomoyo smiled and held his hand walked downstairs. "I guess I could get something to eat,"

* * *

**Downstairs…

* * *

**

Sakura was eating a triangular finger sandwich. She saw Tomoyo and Eriol coming down. Sakura walked over to Tomoyo and said, "Where were you? I was looking all over you!"

"I was with Eli-kun…" explained Tomoyo, "what's up?"

"Well, I was talking with Li-san, and he offered me to tutor me for the Toudai exam, weird that he offered…" Sakura told Tomoyo.

"So what subject?" Eriol asked, "Let's just hope it's not language, he's horrible at that!" he laughed.

"Actually he's teaching me my worst subject, math!" Sakura said.

"You didn't say yes, did you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai…I actually did, I know I usually don't do this, demo, I really, really, really needed help on math!" protested Sakura sadly.

"Well… I guessed it can't be helped," Tomoyo said, "I tried teaching you but you just wouldn't get it, maybe Li-kun might be able to help you…"

"That's true, one of Syaoran's best subjects is math, he really is great at it, and I do believe he got full points on the math portion too!" Eriol explained as he picked up a sandwich that was in a plate next to him.

"Well, then he should teach me well," Sakura said, "He said that we should start on Monday, so I guess I'll come back again on Monday."

'_Wow! He sure doesn't waste anytime!_' Eriol thought.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Eriol said, remembering that today was Sunday.

"Oh! Yes! I completely forgot what day today is, I'm on an all-study-schedule," explained Sakura.

"Apparently because we study so hard that sometimes we forget the date, like I have no idea what the date is, just which day it is," Tomoyo explained.

"Yes, that happened to us when we were studying too," laughed Eriol. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you Sakura-san, do you know where Syaoran went?"

"Ano…I think he went that-a-way," Sakura pointed to her left but then stopped and thought for a second, "matte! I was standing over there so he went that-a-way!" she said pointing her arm to her right. "Yeah… I think that's where he wandered off to; I'm thinking that he said to me that he was going to find Haku-san…"

"Okay, thanks," Eriol thanked, bade good-bye to Sakura and kissed Tomoyo on the lips before going out to look for Syaoran.

Once Eriol had left, Tomoyo went up to Sakura _very_ closely and asked, "so, you're really going to do this?'

"I guess…" Sakura said uncomfortably. She knew that Tomoyo was planning something, with the glint in her eye. Ignoring Tomoyo's scary look, she said, "anyways, I really do need help on my math part, you know I suck!"

"I guess that's true…" Tomoyo said doubtfully.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and sighed, and she shoved the last bit of her sandwich into her mouth.

* * *

**Next Day- Syaoran's House…

* * *

**

Sakura checked her cell phone which read 9:29; she knocked on the door quickly and waited for someone to come to the door. Quickly someone from the house greeted her. Smiling a little, Sakura greeted, "Ohayo! Is Li-san there?"

"Li-sama? Hai, he is, may I ask what this is in reference to …" the man greeted politely. He wore a black suit and had a plate by his side. **(It's not Wei…just for everyone to know ) **

"Hai, Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura-dis, please to meet you," she said, "Li-san told me to come by 9:30, he said that he was going to tutor me,"

"Yes, would you please come in and take a seat on the couch," the man said as he pointed to the comfortable couch that was surrounded by pillows. "I'll be right back," with that, the man walked to away from where Sakura sat.

She waited for 10 minutes and still no one came back. Sakura started to get restless; she started to try to whistle but couldn't even blow out a tune. She then checked her cell phone for her messages and wished that she had brought a novel or game or something.

Finally the man came back and said to Sakura, "Kinomoto-sama? Li-sama apologizes for any convince, he says that he had forgotten about the meeting and overslept," Sakura nodded furiously, "so if you would just wait another 10 minutes, Li-sama will be right with you,"

Sakura looked at the man, nodded and sighed. She had pretty much expected this from Syaoran.

It wasn't until 9:55 A.M. until Syaoran came trudging down the stairs to meet Sakura. He saw Sakura sitting on the couch and she looked deathly furious. He slowly came up to Sakura and mumbled a "Gomen-nasi" and waited for Sakura to say something back to him; probably something bad.

Sakura smiled and said viciously, "you're finally here, do you have any idea how boring it is to wait and have nothing to do at the same time?"

"look, I'm really sorry, I completely forgot what time it was and I overslept, please forgive me?" he asked sweetly. It worked with every other girl that he knew. He just hoped it worked with Sakura.

Sighing, Sakura stood up took her bag over the shoulders and looked down on Syaoran, "whatever, I'm just here for the lesson; I don't want to waste my time waiting for tutors that were not coming, thank you very much!"

She waited for Syaoran to stand up and followed him to his study room. The room was warm and had a library in it. The library was large, it was connected to the room by half a wall, and had mountains and mountains of interesting books. In the middle of the room there was a fireplace that was spewing fire out of its mouth cavern thing. There were some sitting couches by the fireplace and a table by the window. The window opened out like a mouth letting sunlight burst through.

Sakura gasped at the room, it was so warm and welcoming, she would definitely have no trouble going in there and falling asleep in front of the fire. Syaoran looked at Sakura and asked, "Will this room do?"

"Yeah, it'll work perfectly," Sakura replied. She put her bag on the table and sat down. "This place is really nice," she commented.

"Thanks, Eriol and I used to always come here to study," he explained also taking a seat in front of Sakura.

"Oh"

She took out her supplies and books.

"So, where do we start?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Uh…well, I mainly don't get any of the math part, it was my worst subject in school," Sakura confessed.

"So basically everything?" he asked exhaustedly.

"Yah, basically everything," she replied meekly.

Syaoran sighed and said to Sakura, "Okay, then let's get started."

* * *

**Okay finally, end of another chapter! **

**Thanks so much you guys for the review!**

**And also, if you review… I'll update…if you don't…I'll just leave the story….**

**Also, you guys can check my profile to see how I am with all the stories I'm writing… **

**SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**REVIEW **

**LUB, **

**Crystalserenity89**


	3. Chapter 3: Hotel Mix Up

**Chapter Three**

**Hotel Mix-Up**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys rock! **

**Anyways, I got a review saying something about me not being original or something like that, and to that person, I will try to make this original in my way or something. Let's just say I'll try harder! .**

**Another thing, I didn't get Haku from Spirited Away, technically, I wasn't thinking about that until someone mentioned it. And really, pretty much, Haku is actually a pretty common name… **

**Also thanks, kisses and hugs to everyone who put me on their author alert and their favorites. Also thanks for putting this story in your favorites and alerts and stuff. **

**One other thing, I'm so sorry this is so late. I live in Houston now and Hurricane Rita hit us so I had to evacuate to someplace. I mean what was I supposed to do? It's a category five…but now, as I see downgraded…but still! So anyways, I'm sorry about the story being so late. **

**Actually…stupid thing…weather, missed Houston... damn…I really wish it hit Houston, but oh well, no school! Yah! **

**So…**

**Let's just get on with the story…

* * *

**

Sakura tested on a pre-math test for the entry exam. But she only got 2 out of 10. She sighed and played with her pen on her nose as Syaoran graded her second test. This time on her test Sakura got 4 out of 10, which was _better_ but not passing.

"Wow, Sakura-san, you really suck at math, no offence or anything," Syaoran said finally after giving her back her second test.

"I know I do suck!" groaned Sakura out loud putting her head on the desk. She closed her eyes for a second and then finally, again opened them slowly staring out the window.

"Li-kun? When did you find out that you wanted to get into Tokyo University?" Sakura asked suddenly.

Syaoran looked at her very surprised, hesitating for a second he answered, "Well, I guess I wanted to get into Tokyo U. when I was in middle school. So, what about you?"

"Well, I guess," she started, but then stopped, "you probably don't want to hear it! It's so embarrassing, and besides, I haven't even told anyone else except for Tomoyo."

'_Give her room, give her room_,' Syaoran repeated to himself silently, _'she'll open up_ _soon_,'

"Okay, I don't need to know if you don't want to tell me," he finally said to her smiling.

For another hour, Syaoran helped Sakura with all the things she needed help with. So that was basically, everything. But this time, Sakura did better on her test; she got a six out of ten, almost passing, but not quite. It was about 3:45 when they finished, and neither of them had lunch, only some snacks.

Sighing, Syaoran said exhaustedly, "how about we have another section on Wednesday? I'll pick you up at the Tomoeda Library, at 4 o'clock?"

"But, are you sure you could pick me up—I mean, I could just come myself, save you the time for picking me up and things like that…" Sakura protested quickly waving her arms around.

"Its okay, but aren't you there most of the time during regular days?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, demo I can still let Tomoyo pick me up and drive me to here, she has the car that time," she said.

"No, you wouldn't want to bother Tomoyo-san, Eriol told me that she has some kind of fashion thing that day too," Syaoran pointed out.

"That's true…"

"So I guess it's settled then, I'll pick you up at 4 o'clock on Wednesday, just don't forget, and I won't forget!" he smiled.

"Okay, fine, so I'll see on Wednesday, at 4 o'clock," she confirmed. "Arigatou, Li-kun, you've really helped me!"

Picking up her things, Sakura headed for the door of the library leaving Syaoran alone once more. Pausing she turned back and asked Syaoran, "Ano…could you promise me something?"

"Um…sure, why not?" he replied.

"Just promise me that you'll be there, I don't want to waste the whole afternoon waiting for you," Sakura said.

Syaoran nodded, "of coarse I'll be there, I promise."

"Arigatou" Sakura said one last time and left the library.

She stepped out of his house and to her car. Her car was at the mechanics, apparently, the engine had been busted. So now she was driving Tomoyo's car while Tomoyo spent the whole day with Eriol. She unlocked the BMW and slipped into it. She slowly pulled out and drove past the gate where the guard smiled and waved at her.

* * *

After 10 minutes she came back to her townhouse, parked the car and started for the stairs. She opened the door surprised that it was unlocked. Immediately she was hugged by Tomoyo. 

"What happened?" Sakura gasped as Tomoyo squeezed her. Tomoyo was grinning uncontrollably.

"Oh my god! Guess what?" Tomoyo cried happily, Sakura wasn't quite sure if Tomoyo was happy or sad.

"Um… I don't know…What happened? Is it good or bad?" Sakura asked slowly not sure what Tomoyo would say.

"It's definitely good!" grinned Tomoyo. "It's definitely super duper really good! This is probably one of the best news I ever received!"

"Honto ne? What is it?" asked Sakura quickly.

"Eriol-kun… it's about Eriol!" she giggled; Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and led her to the living room.

"What about Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"HE PROPOSED TO ME!" Tomoyo shouted. "ERIOL PROPOSED TO ME!" she repeated.

"He WHAT!" Sakura shrieked loudly.

"ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA PROPOSED TO ME! HE SERIOUSLY PROPOSED TO ME!" squealed Tomoyo.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with gasping, she shouted, "Oh My God! Are you serious! He proposed to you?"

"YES!" Tomoyo shouted back.

"I'M SO HAPPY for YOU!" Sakura gasped and asked, "have you decided on a date for the wedding yet?"

Usually, Sakura was not a fan of weddings. She would only go to one if the person who was getting married was her close friend or relative, otherwise, she would not go. But this time was an acceptation, how many times would Sakura see her best friend getting married to Sakura's best guy friend.

"No, not yet, but we're thinking of it!" said Tomoyo excitedly.

"By the way, where is Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked. She knew Eriol well and he probably was the only guy that she trusted. "So when did he leave?"

"Um… actually, he's still her, I'm pretty sure he's asleep though," explained Tomoyo. "Unless… he's watching TV…"

"Oh, okay, that's great," Sakura said. "So do you know what kind of wedding you guys are going to have? A Japanese traditional wedding or an English traditional wedding? Or just something else like a Chinese kind wedding?" she asked interestingly.

"We don't know yet, what do you think?" Tomoyo asked putting a finger to her chin thinking about it.

"It really doesn't matter to me, all of them sound fantastic!" Sakura smiled happily. She was really happy for both, Tomoyo and Eriol getting married. '_Tomoyo would look so beautiful in the wedding_,' Sakura thought.

"So we were thinking of going outside for dinner tonight to someplace really special," Tomoyo said walking to the kitchen getting something to drink. "You can come right?"

"Yeah, I guess I can take some time off my studying," Sakura replied back getting the glass of juice that Tomoyo handed her.

"Oh, by the way, how was the tutorial with Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked as she was sipping her glass of juice.

"Actually it was better than I thought it would be," replied Sakura. "We have another scheduled tutorial on Wednesday, at 4 o'clock; he says that he's picking me up at the Tomoeda Library."

"Yah, I'm guessing Eriol told him about my fashion meeting thingy," Tomoyo said knowingly.

Tomoyo was also a part-time fashion designer; her designs were starting to get quite popular and mainly, that was the reason for Tomoyo to be going to Tokyo University to get a degree in designs.

"Yah, that's what he told me, at first I was just like, STALKER! How the hell does he know Tomoyo has a fashion thing," Sakura laughed playfully, waving her arms around.

Tomoyo laughed and asked, "So did he like help you? Remember? I couldn't help you at all!"

"well, actually yes, he did, at first I only got like a 4 out of ten and now I have 6 out of 10, so yea!" Sakura said. "So I guess I get some of it now, he does make math easier for me…"

"I'm guessing 'he' is Syaoran?" interrupted Eriol walking into the living room and kissing Tomoyo on the lips.

"Yeah, oh, I heard the news, I am so happy for you!" smiled Sakura warmly.

"Oh, arigatou Sakura-chan!" Eriol replied happily. "So, Haku is out of town with Meilin-chan so they both can't come tonight, so only Syaoran can come. Also you know Takashi? He's with Chiharu-chan somewhere in China, so they won't be coming back for a long time."

"Oh, okay, so what about Rika and Naoko?" Tomoyo asked.

"They are also out of town with their boyfriends, whom, which I cannot remember their names…" Eriol answered.

"So it's only us and Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yah… I guess so," Eriol answered. "I got reservations at the Ritz Carlton **(love that place! ) **and some rooms,"

"Oh! I love that place!" Tomoyo exclaimed and hugged Eriol and asked, "So when are we leaving?"

"Well, let's see, we have to dress up, so that takes about say, 30 minutes, I can go home during that time and lug Syaoran here and that only takes about 2 to 3 minutes to get dressed and we can just pick you guys up on our way back," Eriol said thinking it over, "so we can leaving in a hour! What do you think? Does that work?"

Tomoyo thought it over for a second as Sakura just watched her, "ano, sure, it works, you can leave right now and we'll meet you in about an hour. Does it work for you Sakura-chan?"

"Matte, why do we need rooms?" Sakura asked.

"Well, the Ritz is a nice place to stay and—" he explained.

"And?"

"I don't like driving in the night very often…" Eriol confessed.

"Okay, then it works for me! I don't have anything important planned tomorrow, so see you in an hour then! Eriol-kun," Sakura answered after thinking over it for awhile.

"Okay, then it's all settled!" Eriol confirmed. "Just don't forget to pack a day's worth of clothes,"

"We'll remember," Sakura replied.

He grabbed his coat kissed Tomoyo and hugged Sakura and quickly left. Tomoyo watched him leaved and flopped down on the couch.

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" gasped Tomoyo closing her eyes and smiling peacefully.

"Ano…Tomoyo? I'm going to get dressed, so—" Sakura started but was interrupted by Tomoyo standing up so quickly that it scared Sakura.

"I just made this really kawaii dress! You have to be my model to try it on!" gasped Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.

"Tomoyo…"

"Onegai? For me? It is, after all, my day that I found out I'm going to get married…" Tomoyo pointed out with her Bambi eyes.

"Tomoyo…"

"Onegai?"

Sakura looked down at Tomoyo, sighed and mumbled, "Fine, fine, I'll do it, but only for you…"

"Okay! Great! Then let's go!" Tomoyo said loudly, took Sakura's arm and dragged her into her bedroom.

"Demo don't you have to get dressed first?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Don't worry about it!" Tomoyo replied, "I already got an outfit when Eriol was sleeping and you weren't home yet, so that will only take a few minutes to get into it."

"Oh, okay, sure…" Sakura said a little held back. "So what kind of dress did you make me?"

"Matte…it's really great!" replied Tomoyo.

"It better not be like that one with the mini skirt…." She warned.

"Oh yeah, I remember, oh that was totally hilarious!" laughed Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said in a warning tone.

"Demo it was seriously really funny!" laughed Tomoyo again.

"It totally wasn't funny! I cannot believe I agreed to wear your outfit!" shouted Sakura. "Did YOU forget what I was wearing because of You! Because, personally I sure didn't!"

"Relax, it's going to be nothing like that, this dress is really pretty and appropriate for the Ritz!" protested Tomoyo quickly.

Tomoyo's outfits were drop-dead gorgeous but sometimes they were a little, how you say, "showy." So Sakura was a little held back when it came to them. But usually they were very nice.

"Tomoyo! The last dress you gave me was appropriate for a strip club!" growled Sakura.

"Yeah, that was also funny!" laughed Tomoyo. "But this time I promise that this will be an appropriate dress!"

"Fine, fine!" said Sakura and gasped when Tomoyo brought out the dress that Sakura was going to wear.

"Oh my god! It's so kawaii!" gasped Sakura.

It was an ivory dress down to the knees with spaghetti straps. The back was tied up with strings and at the end was a bow made with strings.

"Isn't it nice?" Tomoyo asked anxiously. "I got matching shoes to go along with it too! They are over by the door,"

"Hai! It's so pretty! I love it!" squealed Sakura. "Arigatou Tomoyo-chan!"

"Okay, you can put on this dress and I'll go and put on mine!" compromised Tomoyo leaving Sakura alone.

"Okay, see you later!" called Sakura.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tomoyo walked back with a periwinkle dress that went down to her knees. It was low collared and had minimum back. The end of the dress was diagonal from the top of the knee to the area right under the knee and was wavy around that part. 

"Oh My God! You look so pretty!" cried Sakura in her dress; she had a light blue scarf that hung on her shoulders.

Tomoyo twirled around in her periwinkle dress and said, "Arigatou! You look so great too!"

"Thank you! What time is it?" asked Sakura.

"We still have about 5 minutes left before we go, Eriol just called me and he says he'll be here in about ten minutes," Tomoyo replied.

Sakura looked for her purse frantically, but stopped and figured that she would find it soon. She started to do her makeup; she quickly wiped the pink strawberry flavored lip-gloss on her lips and went searching for her purse. She finally found her purse under sheets of blankets on her pink cherry blossom pattern bed.

* * *

She quickly packed everything she needed, a pair of pajamas, and a new set of clothes. 

"Sakura-chan, are you ready?" called Tomoyo from downstairs waiting for Sakura, "I see Eriol's car pulling up!"

"Ready!" Sakura yelled back and ran toward the door where she found Tomoyo who started to open the door slightly.

Quickly she got on her new white high heels and followed Tomoyo out the door.

Eriol's dark green Mercedes Benz was parked near their townhouse.

"Just put your things in the back!" Eriol shouted through the window as he opened his trunk. **(Automatic)**

Tomoyo and Sakura quickly threw their things in the back and got into the car. Sakura would be in the back with Syaoran and Tomoyo in the front with Eriol.

"Didn't think I would be meeting you so soon, Sakura-san!" commented Syaoran just as Sakura sat down.

"Well, me neither, but because of Tomoyo and Eriol-kun's news, I guess I am," replied Sakura.

"So how long is it going to take to get there?" asked Syaoran.

"In about an hour and a half, why?" replied Eriol after giving a kiss to Tomoyo as she sat in the front.

"Just want to know if I have enough time to fall asleep, but I guess I don't," replied Syaoran.

"Yeah, that's nice" said Eriol.

In an hour and a half, they were at the Ritz Carlton.

* * *

They got to the check-out counter and Eriol said, "Rooms under Hiiragizawa, please" 

The receptionist looked up and said, "Hiiragizawa-san, you have 2 rooms checked out to you, now if you—"

"Matte, I actually booked three rooms," Eriol interrupted and laughed feebly, "not two"

"Oh, gomen-nasi! Demo the computer only says two," the receptionist explained to him.

"Then, could I have another room?" Eriol asked as he looked nervously at Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran.

"Let me check" the receptionist said and typed something into the computer. A few minutes later she said. "No, actually there are no more rooms left, odd actually; we usually always have rooms…"

"Are you sure? Why aren't there?" Eriol asked.

"Well, it's probably because there are going to be 3 weddings tomorrow and all the guests arrived today. So the rooms are all full," the receptionist explained. "But they are all available by tomorrow. Would you like me to book a room tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, actually, isn't good enough," Eriol said.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way," the receptionist said.

* * *

**I should really give a name to the receptionist, LOL! I'm a little tired of typing, "the receptionist" LOL)

* * *

**

"Well, are you sure there aren't _any_ rooms left?" he repeated.

"Positive, I'm really sorry about this," apologized the receptionist bowing.

"Thank you anyways," Eriol mumbled, and went to where Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran was sitting.

"Hey, got the rooms honey?" Tomoyo asked sweetly.

"Ano, I got some bad news…" Eriol said pointing his two fingers together. "But, you guys might not care at all, who knows? Right?"

"Well, what is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"We only have 2 rooms so Syaoran and Sakura will have to share a room," Eriol said quickly.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked. "why can't Tomoyo and I share a room and Li-kun and you share one?"

"Unfortunately I am serious," Eriol replied,

"Onegai, Sakura-chan! I just became a bride-to-be, could this be..." Tomoyo asked.

"I...uh…don't mind," Syaoran said shrugging.

Sakura glared at Syaoran, paused and looked at Tomoyo. She sighed and said, "Fine, it's really okay, I'll just share a room."

"Oh my god Sakura! You are the best!" Tomoyo exclaimed before running up and hugging her.

"Yah, thanks," replied Sakura.

'_Do this because of Tomoyo, think of only this as a favor for Tomoyo. Remember how many things she has done for you—minus the bad things—this is her day, it should be perfect! So what if you share a room with Li-kun, it won't matter, it won't matter' _Sakura thought.

But inside she was screaming.

* * *

**Yah! I finally updated! **

**Again thank you so much for your reviews! URESHII! **

**I know I'm going fast but it'll slow down soon.**

**So now Sakura has to share a room with Syaoran, can't be that bad, it's only for one day. I mean in one day, what could possibly happen?**

**I hoped you really liked this chappie! And oh yeah! Tomoyo is getting married. **

**Here's a topic for you to think about… **

**Should I have a Chinese or English? Or Japanese? They all sound really cool but everyone else here in fanfiction does like English, no one ever does Chinese or Japanese and that would be very orginal. **

**So I'm asking everyone, which should I do? **

**Please respond e-mailing me or… putting it in your review!**

**Thanks! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**More you review… the more updates you'll get and also more writing! **

**Lub,**

**Crystalserenity89**


	4. Chapter 4: Thunder and Lightning

**Chapter Four**

**Looking Through the Window**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**I think next chapter will be up soon if you guys give me 10-15 reviews! I know, I'm pure evil! LOL! **

**Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… so sad/Tear down cheek/ CLAMP owns them… **

**My Birthday was the 13th of October! Ureshii! I'm turning 14! Yah for me! (I'm serious) **

**So for my birthday present… **

**Give me the amount of reviews I want and I'll be happy! **

**Okay…**

**Here's the story! I don't like how I did this chapter, it's not that good, but I guess that's okay…

* * *

**

Sakura and Syaoran silently walked into a gigantic bedroom in the Ritz. She paused when she saw that there was only one bed, she threw her bag on her bed as she grumbled.

"Great, just great!" Sakura groaned.

Syaoran also stopped in midstep, definitely not expecting it.

"I guess I'll just sleep on the floor," Syaoran said, in his mind hoping that she would say no, and just split the bed or something.

"You go do that!" she said back.

"Are you sure?" asked Syaoran hopefully, "maybe…um…we could, maybe, share? I could take the left, and you could take the right?"

"You did say, you could sleep on the floor," pointed out Sakura.

"But, the ground is concrete with out the carpet!" protested Syaoran, "and you weren't suppose to say that, you should have said 'that's alright, we could share the bed or something!' or something like that"

"Fine, do what you want, just don't go on my side!" ordered Sakura drawing a line with her finger through the middle of the bed.

"Thanks you so much!" thanked Syaoran. He went to the side and opened the curtains, it was raining outside, and he stared into the rain.

"Let's go then!" Sakura said, looking at Syaoran, she looked outside, and was instantly silent. She looked at Syaoran and asked quietly, "Li do you like rainy days?"

"Nani? Well, personally, I actually like them a lot more than sunny days," confessed Syaoran as the rain quietly dropped on the window, making a drip drop sound, "and I do think rainy days are very calm, but I would rather have a cloudy day than a rainy day, why do you ask?"

Sakura nodded and said, "it's nothing, I'm going, ja ne"

"Tell them I'll be down in a minute," Syaoran said to Sakura. "Abayo"

"Hai!"

* * *

She went out their room and went downstairs to the restaurant where she found Tomoyo and Eriol sitting in a table of four.

"Hey," greeted Sakura as she sat down next to Tomoyo.

"Hey," greeted Tomoyo and Eriol together.

"Where is Syaoran?" asked Eriol.

"I don't know, wait, he told me to tell you--" started Sakura but was interrupted.

"I'm here," interrupted Syaoran. "Did you know it's raining outside?"

"Nope, when did it start?" asked Eriol.

"Just a few minutes ago, but after a few minutes later, it started to pour!" explained Syaoran also taking a seat down next to Sakura and Eriol.

"Okay, then I guess it's a pretty good thing that we are inside!" said Tomoyo smiling, looking at the menu that the waiter just gave her.

After a few minutes, after they had ordered, Sakura asked, "So are you having a traditional Japanese wedding or an English wedding?"

"We thought it over and we finally decided to have a traditional Japanese wedding," answered Tomoyo happily.

"That's great!" said Sakura, "you would be able to wear a kimono, they are so pretty, I never have time to wear it, but then again, you don't see them as often anymore, only on New Years; but the English wedding dresses are great too!"

"We're thinking of having it in a year, so that would give us more time to plan things, and also a chance for me to get into Tokyo University," explained Tomoyo after drinking some of her drink that just came.

"So would it be in the winter or the fall?" asked Sakura.

"We're thinking it's going to be the winter," replied Tomoyo, "don't you think it would so romantic if I got married outside and also it was snowing too!"

"Yeah, almost like mine," Sakura said and immediately wanted to take back what she said. She fell silent, looking at the drink she held.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked like her dejectedly, but Syaoran was very perplexed.

Smiling again faintly, trying to look as she did a minute ago, she said, "then is it going to be inside or outside?"

"Technically we haven't really thought about that about that yet, but it just may be outside seeing how things go! So right now, it's about 50-50!" replied Tomoyo.

"Really?" Eriol asked.

"Hai…" Tomoyo looked at Eriol acutely.

"Oh…that! Yes, of course, it's 50-50!" laughed Eriol.

'_What did she mean'_ He thought, but just about when he was going to say something, the food that they ordered came.

"Are you hungry?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"Famished, I haven't eaten anything all day" replied Sakura. She quickly started eating before anyone could say anything more.

* * *

**After dinner; in Tomoyo and Eriol's room…**

It was about one o'clock in the morning on a Sunday, after they had gotten back from the restaurant downstairs and they all left for their rooms, which, since of the room deficiency, were not together.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to put Syaoran and Sakura-chan together for one night?" asked Eriol as he took off his jacket and sat on the bed.

"Not really, I doubt anything will happen," replied Tomoyo coming over to Eriol and putting her arms around him.

"Maybe it will," replied Tomoyo.

"Maybe, I felt so sorry for reminding Sakura about what happened," Eriol said solemnly after kissing her on the neck.

"I know! I felt so guilty," said Tomoyo putting her head on his shoulder.

"That bastard Akito!" muttered Eriol.

"Let's just hope Syaoran won't break her heart," Tomoyo said worryingly. "I can't believe he took that bet!"

"You always care more about someone else more than your self! I love you!" said Eriol turning his neck and kissing her.

"I love you too!" whispered Tomoyo, and held on to Eriol, I seriously can't believe I'm going to be married, especially to you!"

* * *

**Sakura and Syaoran...**

Sakura laid on the bed as Syaoran was in the showers, she repeatedly thought about Tomoyo her wedding, and how great it was going to be, yet it also made her sad. She stared upon the white ceiling and was so caught up in her thinking that she did not notice Syaoran coming out of the showers

"You can go in," Syaoran said as he sat on the bed. He had a white towel around his neck and was wearing a white shirt with just boxers.

Sakura jumped up from the bed and said, "oh, thanks," she gathered her pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

Syaoran was outside watching television, yet he only had one eye on the television and the other eye outside. It was still raining tremendously and he could hear the rain droplets dropping on the side of the building.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sakura came out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She was wearing a large shirt that was very light blue and had Hobbes on it

She picked up the phone and pressed zero. "Hi, could you send some pillows to room 1692? ...I think around ten would do….okay, thanks,"

"What are you watching?" Sakura asked watching the TV. There was a dog chasing a guy around in circles.

"Ano, I have no idea, wasn't really paying attention," answered Syaoran turning his view to the television.

"Yep, that helps a lot," replied Sakura ironically. She continued to watch the television until the doorbell rang.

She got up and went to the door and opened it. The ten pillows had arrived and Sakura took them 3 by 3 from the bellboy. After she had gotten all the pillows she thanked the guy and closed the door.

"Get up!" Sakura ordered. Syaoran submissively got up and waited for Sakura to place the pillows along the bed. She had used up all the pillows and some she found that were extras, she was finally done.

"Okay…_you_ sleep here, do _not_ cross your line of pillows!" ordered Sakura. She drew an invisible line with her hand and went under the covers.

"It's actually kinda hard to get over…" Syaoran pointed out.

"Why would you want to come over on my side anyways?" Sakura demanded.

When Syaoran couldn't say anything, Sakura exclaimed, "Hentai!"

She turned around and shut her eyes muttering, "Good night!"

"'Night!" replied Syaoran automatically. He turned off the TV and suddenly saw lightning outside, and he knew what would come after that, thunder.

**_/BOOM/_**

Sakura quickly looked up from the covers and asked, "Thunder?"

"Ano…yah," replied Syaoran.

"Crap, I _hate _thunderstorms!" groaned Sakura looking outside, "especially if one is so close to me! Just great!"

She groaned once more, turned off the light and hid beneath the covers, after a few seconds she turned on her light and asked quickly, "_You_ will not tell this to anyone, right? Especially to Tomoyo and Eriol-kun"

Syaoran looked at her perplexedly and said finally, "ano…sure, like I was going to anyways…" he added sarcastically.

"Okay then, 'night!" said Sakura and turned off her light again. She surprisingly quickly fell asleep even though there was a thunderstorm brewing outside.

Syaoran turned off his light too, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the sky was still cloudy but it was no longer raining. Syaoran and Sakura were awoken by Eriol and Tomoyo's phone call to them.

Sakura slowly picked up the phone and whispered, "Moshi moshi?"

"What's up Sakura-chan?" answered a cheerful voice in the phone.

"What time is it?" asked Sakura.

"About 9,"answered Tomoyo.

"Well what do you want Tomoyo?" asked Sakura tiredly.

"Well, we are just calling to tell you guys that we are leaving soon, so could you guys just wait for us in the lobby?" Tomoyo informed.

"Okay, I'll go wake up Li then, and I will met you guys downstairs," confirmed Sakura to Tomoyo, still asleep.

"You really don't have to, I'm already awake," Syaoran drowsily sitting up as he pulled the covers off him.

"Okay then, that just means, we'll be down sooner, so see ya later!" mumbled Sakura finally able to awaken.

"Ja ne!" said Tomoyo.

Sakura took ten minutes to gather all her clothes from the room and put them into her bag and waited for Syaoran to get out of the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" demanded Sakura, getting impatient. "You take as long as a girl!"

The door slid open and Syaoran stood there and said, "I was taking a shower, and I guess you aren't a morning person."

"Does it really take that long?" asked Sakura.

"No, I just like to annoy you!" replied Syaoran simply. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with brown pants.

Sakura ignored him and went into the bathroom. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She quickly got her bag, and walked downstairs to meet Tomoyo and Eriol.

They were sitting on the couches around the fountain that was in the middle of the lobby. She ran up to them and sat down next to Tomoyo.

* * *

"Where's Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

"I think he's still in his room, he's probably coming down right now," answered Sakura putting her bag next to her.

"Yea I am, I'm here now," said Syaoran putting his bag next to Eriol's and sat down next to Sakura, seeing that was the only space left.

"Why do you always do that?" growled Sakura seeing him.

"Because it's fun," answered Syaoran simply as sacra lightly glared at him.

"We've checked out so we can go now," Eriol said grabbing Tomoyo's and Sakura's bags. "I'll go get my car,"

"Okay" agreed Tomoyo and Sakura together.

"Wait I'll come with you, I think I left something in your car," followed Syaoran following Eriol to the garage.

"So Sakura, how did you hold up last night?" Tomoyo asked after Eriol and Syaoran were no where to be seen.

"Okay I guess, did you hear the thunderstorm?" asked Sakura, "I thought I would stay up all night with that, but I guess I didn't!"

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad though," replied Tomoyo.

"Oh I see Eriol-kun's car!" announced Sakura getting up after Tomoyo and they both ran to Eriol's car.

"Hey, your things are in the back of the trunk," Eriol said as Tomoyo went in the front and opened the door the same time that Sakura opened the back door.

"Okay, let's go," said Eriol after Sakura and Tomoyo had gotten in. He restarted the car and headed in the direction of their home.

* * *

**One and a half hours later…**

"We're finally home!" stretched Tomoyo as she and Sakura got out of the car. Eriol parked the car and he and Syaoran walked out of the car.

"Look, we don't need help, it's only a couple of bags!" protested Tomoyo taking the bag that Eriol took from her.

"I know, but we're hungry, and taking your bags is just a toll for food," grinned Eriol and kissed Tomoyo on the cheek. "And that's the other part of the toll; could I have some food now? I haven't had breakfast and I've been driving for one and a half hours."

"Fine, fine, fine," groaned Tomoyo playfully, "Syaoran-kun, do you want food, you haven't had breakfast right?"

"Sure, anyways, I have no way of getting home, plus I'm hungry too!" answered Syaoran following Eriol into their home.

"What do we have that is edible?" Tomoyo asked Sakura after they had gotten home and taken off their shoes.

"Ano…ramen noodles," confessed Sakura walking into the kitchen.

"Are you serious?" asked Tomoyo.

"Hai…matte, iie, just ramen noodles," confirmed Sakura thinking it over for a while scanning her mind of anything that was edible. Usually they cooked everyday, but recently, they spent their time studying for the exam and just ate ramen or just ordered food.

"Ano…you guys like ramen noodles?" asked Tomoyo loudly.

Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other as they sat down in the kitchen and shrugged.

"Sure!" Eriol replied.

"Because that's all we have right now, gomen!" continued Tomoyo.

"That's okay!"

* * *

In two minutes, Tomoyo and Sakura came back with four bowls or ramen, setting them on the table in the kitchen.

"If you guys had told us, we would have had something good," pointed out Tomoyo. "But, hey, you eat anything if you are hungry."

"True, true," agreed Sakura as she took a seat next to Tomoyo as Syaoran took a seat next to Syaoran.

After lunch/breakfast, or more known as brunch, since they haven't had any breakfast, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo was watching TV where as Sakura was studying.

* * *

One fourth through the movie, Syaoran looked at the blue clock with stars that hung on the wall, he said to Eriol, "Eriol! We have to go! Remember?"

"Oh crap! I completely forgot, and that was the reason too for leaving the hotel so early!" cursed Eriol looking up at the clock standing up.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, you know how we sort of own the company?" Eriol asked, "Well, we have a meeting today that was mandatory, usually we don't go, but today, we have to."

"Yes, and talking about it won't make early!" Syaoran reminded.

"Okay, ja ne!" Eriol said after kissing Tomoyo on the lips. "Ja ne Sakura-chan!"

Sakura waved in response and went back to work figuring how to do the problem she was on, which was of course a math one.

"So Sakura, did you figure out this problem yet? You seemed to have spent 10 minutes on it," Tomoyo pointed out, pointing to her paper, which was full of work but also, all that work she had done were all crossed out.

"I have no idea how to do this!" groaned Sakura.

"The answer is four over three," Tomoyo said automatically after looking at the problem for a second. "Isn't this one of the easier ones?"

"Yes! But during our secessions yesterday, I haven't learned how to do this!" explained Sakura still looking at the problem.

"I'll try explaining," Tomoyo finally said looking at the problem carefully wondering how she could teach this to Sakura.

"Okay, arigatou," thanked Sakura.

"Okay, the question is, given the equation T_an_ _e_/2 -2, how do you solve the value of _Tan_ _e_?" Tomoyo started.

"Since it is Tan (_a_ + _B) _then it's Tan _a + _Tan _B / 1_ – Tan _a x Tan_ _B_, right?" asked Tomoyo looking at Sakura hoping that she got it.

Sakura nodded slowly, letting the information slowly sink in.

"So if you substitute _Tan_ _e_/2 equals -2 it becomes _Tan e_ equals 2 x (-2)/ 1- (-2) (squared), that would equal to be come 4/3," Tomoyo said, finishing off the problem looking at Sakura hoping that she would understand.

"So it would basically like this?" asked Sakura, rewriting the question and work on a blank sheet of paper.

* * *

_Tan e_/2 (equals) - 2

(Equals) Tan (_a_ + _B_)

(Equals) Tan _a_ + Tan _B_ / 1 – Tan _a_ x Tan _B_

Tan e/2 (equals) -2

(Equals) 2 x (-2) / 1 – (-2) (squared)

(Equals) 4/3

* * *

"That's exactly what I wrote, but yah, it is right!" smiled Tomoyo.

"I can't believe this is considered one of the easiest questions on the test!" exclaimed Sakura looking at the paper.

"Yeah, I hate it, oh well, time to start studying!" Tomoyo said cheerfully and went into her room to get one of the textbooks she was studying. After she got back Sakura was on a different problem and was looking clueless as ever.

"Good thing you're seeing Syaoran on Wednesday," reminded Tomoyo.

"I guess," replied Sakura monotonously.

"Can I see your textbook?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura handed her, her textbook and waited for it to come back.

"Sakura! You've gotten like the first fifteen correct!" Tomoyo said with amazement. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Domo," thanked Sakura, "those were the ones that Li taught me,"

"Wow he's a great teacher…" Tomoyo paused, "in math,"

"Yah, I guess the thing on Wednesday will help me," Sakura considered. She flipped through her textbook and started to read another section _not_ on math.

"I really do hope that he helps me," Sakura whispered to herself very softly. "I _just _have to get into Toudai!"

* * *

**Another chapter finished yah! **

**Then again, I don't really like this chapter…. It really sucks! I'm sorry! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Remember what I said about how many reviews I need to move on to the next chapter!**

**/Evil grin/**

**Lub,**

**Crystalserenity89**


	5. Chapter 5: Rainy Days

**Chapter Five**

**Rainy Days**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Don't Forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters…CLAMP does… /sniffle/

* * *

**

It had been raining ever since Sunday; the dark clouds seemed to never end. It was Wednesday, and it was the day that Sakura had to go to the library. She looked out the window and saw that the rain was pounding on the window. She didn't feel so good but told herself that they had promised to meet at the library.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled. She was wearing a red jacket with an orange yellow skirt that came to about 5 inches above her knees and dark brown stockings. "Are you ready yet?"

"Hai! I just need to get something!" Tomoyo yelled back. A few minutes later, she came running to the door where Sakura was standing in a lavender turtleneck and a pair of light blue jeans with a purse and a notebook in her hand. She was wearing silver dangle earring and a little light purple eye shadow, "Gomen, I couldn't find my notebook,"

"Sugoi!" awed Sakura, eying Tomoyo over, "nice clothes!"

"Domo!" thanked Tomoyo. She was going was going to a fashion show that showed her designs and was going to drop Sakura at the library for that Sakura's car was being fixed.

"Sakura? Daijoubu desu ka? You don't look that great…" observed Tomoyo, looking closely at Sakura. Her eyes did not have any light and her cheeks were not pink.

"I'm fine," said Sakura. Tomoyo put her hand on her head and exclaimed, "Sakura, I think you have a light fever! Did you pull an all-nighter again?"

"Daijoubu!" insisted Sakura, it was true that she didn't feel so well, but she had to go. She promised that she would be there.

"You should stay home," advised Tomoyo.

"Iie," said Sakura sharply, "iie"

"Sakura…" Tomoyo warned.

"Iie, I'm going!" confirmed Sakura.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and finally said, "Fine, just don't push yourself too hard, and come home earlier! Promise?"

Sakura looked Tomoyo and said, "Hai, hai, I promise,"

Tomoyo nodded and walked to her car. She got in the drivers seat and Sakura got in the back. The rain was slowly decreasing, but it was still very cloudy. Sakura looked outside, face pressed on the window. She didn't feel so well either, everything seemed blurry, and it was getting a little hard to concentrate.

Tomoyo stopped at the library waiting for Sakura to leave; Tomoyo paused and said, "If you need me, just give me a call!"

Sakura nodded, "Good Luck!"

She went inside the library. She sat at a desk in the middle of the room. She took her books and supplies out of the bag she was carrying and began reading the math section.

She sighed and started the first problem.

* * *

**_Express the following angles in radians.  
(A). 12 degrees, 28 minutes, that is, 12° 28'.  
(B). 36° 12

* * *

_**

She paused and laughed embarrassingly and said to herself, "I'll just do the next one…"

* * *

_**The angle of elevation of a tree 250 feet distant is 16° 13'. Find the height.

* * *

**_

"Maybe the next one?"

* * *

_**In convex quadrilateral HMGS, the diagonals HG and MS meet at point O and the measure of angle HOM is 30°. Given that the area of HOM is 1, MOG is 2, GOS is 8, and SOH is 4, what is the product of the lengths of the diagonals (HG) (MS)?

* * *

**_

"That's even harder!" she groaned softly. She put her head on the desk defeated.

Sakura looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it was two o'clock and it wouldn't be until two more hours until Syaoran came. She forced herself to start reading the textbooks she had even though she was exhausted.

She started to twirl her pen around in circles and let out a huff. After a few minutes of twirling and trying to get what was written in the book about _log_ and limits, she looked at the clock again.

Only ten minutes had passed. She groaned loudly making everyone shoot a nasty glance at her. She immediately apologized and went back trying to get math.

* * *

**Syaoran and Eriol…**

Syaoran and Eriol were stuck in a meeting that was mandatory for both of them. It was just decided in the morning and neither was able to tell when the meeting was end nor were they able to tell anyone about it.

"So when did you find out about the meeting?" whispered Syaoran in the middle of the meeting instead of listening intently.

"In the shower, believe me, it wasn't a pretty sight," muttered Eriol and instead of using his pen to take notes he started doodling.

"Nice," smirked Syaoran, "so did you tell Tomoyo-chan about this meeting type thing?"

"Going to tell her when we take that lunch break," Eriol whispered back as he kept on drawing. If people saw Eriol and Syaoran they would think that they were listening very closely, and taking notes (Eriol), but if you were right next to them, you would see that Eriol was doodling and Syaoran was tuning everything the people said out.

They both sighed out loud by mistake and everyone in the meeting room looked at them.

"Eh…I had some extra air in my body…" stammered Syaoran, "I had to get rid of it," he sighed loudly a couple of times and feel silent.

Eriol looked at Syaoran as if Syaoran was a stupid bastard and that no one buy that load of bullshit. Syaoran looked back at him warningly and Eriol also lied, "Hai, me too! I had some extra air in my body, damn that air!"

Everyone stared at them.

"Sumimasen," they both apologized simultaneously.

"Okay…moving on…" said the man who was presenting.

Syaoran and Eriol relaxed and began to tune the meeting out again.

"When do you think this meeting will fucking end?" muttered Syaoran softly not wanting to go through what just happened again.

"The ways things are going, I don't think very soon," Eriol muttered back.

"Okay, then when's lunch break?" asked Syaoran a little annoyed.

"Probably in like about 15 minutes," answered Eriol taking a sneak peek at his cell phone.

"**_WHY!_**" Syaoran thundered making everyone, again stare at him, including Eriol. (**anger management problem! LOL!**)

Syaoran looked at everyone nervously and continued, "**Why? Why must we lose money? Why? Why…eh…**" he looked at Eriol and Eriol quickly wrote out something on a piece of paper, he peaked at it and started rambling again, "**Why must we decide on a business trip now? Why? Why? Why?**"

Everyone stared at Syaoran for a _very_ long time. Syaoran flushed, quickly bowed and sunk down into his seat.

"So smooth," muttered Eriol tearing up the paper that he wrote on.

"Okay…again, moving on…" continued the man. "Actually, we will be having a lunch break right now, the meeting will continue at three."

Everyone nodded and started to the door. Syaoran turned on his cell phone as he and Eriol went through the door. It was 2:20 and they had forty minutes to go. They stopped at a couch that was facing a fountain.

"So what do you want to eat?" asked Syaoran looking at the fountain.

"Doesn't matter," replied Eriol, he turned on his cell phone and started to call Tomoyo.

"Who are you calling?" asked Syaoran.

"Tomoyo," replied Eriol, "remember? I'm supposed to be at Tomoyo's fashion show thing,"

"She's going to get mad, won't she?" asked Syaoran.

"We just got engaged…" Eriol pointed out.

"That's true," replied Syaoran.

"And I'll suck up to her," answered Eriol. "Konnichiwa To-chan! Gomen-nasai…hai…hai…I promise I'll make it up to you! Promise…iie…I don't know, the meeting is going pretty slowly right now…when does your fashion show end? Don't worry I'll be there… ok…ok…I'll get there as soon as possible…ok…love you too, ja!"

Syaoran looked at him amazed that Eriol had gotten out of the situation so easily.

"Aren't you going to call Sakura-chan?" asked Eriol turning his phone back on silence.

"Oh, yeah," Syaoran started dialing Sakura's number and waited for her to pick up. After trying a couple times, all he got was the voice message. He gave up and decided to leave a message, "Oi, this is Syaoran, I'm sorry but I think I'll be very late, I got pulled into this mandatory meeting. I'm really sorry, I guess I probably won't be able to meet you today, I'll call you if I can! You can call me if you have problems, Ja!"

Syaoran looked at Eriol as he turned his phone to silent instead of vibrate and said, "done! So where do you want to go eat?"

"Well, considering that we only have like thirty minutes left, why don't we just eat in the café downstairs?" replied Eriol walking with Syaoran to the elevator. He pressed the down button on the panel and waited for the elevator.

"Sure," replied Syaoran just as the elevator arrived with a _ding_.

"Oh, I forgot to ask earlier, how are things going with Sakura?" asked Eriol as they stood in the elevator.

"Well, I decided to take it slowly at first, you know get her to trust me before I make a move or anything, she'll be in love with me in no time." Syaoran answered.

"I see, okay, then can you please promise me one thing?" Eriol looked at Syaoran worried; he was worried about not only Sakura but also Syaoran.

"Sure"

"Onegai, don't break Sakura's heart, she has already had it broken once, please don't break it again, Onegai!" pleaded Eriol.

* * *

**Sakura…**

Sakura looked at the clock, it was 4:25 and Syaoran was nowhere in sight. She was worried because the library was going to be closing at 4:45 and she had nowhere to go. She suddenly remembered that Tomoyo had said that if Syaoran did not come, she would pick her up. She decided to call Syaoran and find out why he was so late.

She looked through quickly in search for her phone. Five minutes later, after she had rummaged through everything she had brought with her, there was no cell phone.

"Iie! Where the hell is my phone!" she whined softly and angrily. She started to think of what Syaoran's number was. After another five more minutes, she had finally got it. She went to the front desk and asked, "Ano, where is the pay phone?"

"Over there, near the bathrooms," answered the librarian promptly; she pointed to the direction of the bathroom with her pen. Sakura nodded, "Arigatou,"

She found the payphone and was looking for change in her pocket, after she found a quarter, she noticed a sign that hung from the pay phone with big black block letters, 'Out of Order,'

"**DAMN IT!**" cursed Sakura and jumped up furiously. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Please take your belongings and things you would like to check out to the checkout counter, the library is now closing," an announcement suddenly announced.

"Nani? We have to go already?" Sakura exclaimed. She huffed as she stomped back over to her things and gathered her books into her bag.

She looked at the front table hoping that there was someone there that would let her use the office phone, but unfortunately no one was there. She looked at the clock it was already 4:50, and Syaoran still had not arrived.

"The library is now closed, everyone still in the library please make your way out," the announcement announced.

Sakura groaned and hurried in search for a phone, she found one on a counter. When she saw that nobody was around, she picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo's phone. She waited for her to pick up but after a few minutes, her voice mail came on asking if she would like to leave a message.

"Hey, this is Sakura, I guess you're not here…so I guess I'll just call back later…good luck with your fashion show…" she said into the phone.

Sakura slammed the phone down and picked it up again to call Syaoran. She quickly pressed the numbers that she had scratched down to be Syaoran's number. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, "Ano…"

"Miss, we are closing now," said the librarian that had tapped her.

"I know, just let me use the phone for a second, onegai!" pleaded Sakura. The librarian finally nodded and walked away.

"Hi—"

"This is Sakura!" interrupted Sakura.

"This is Li Syaoran, leave your message and your number and I'll get back to you, thanks," said the phone. It wasn't him who had picked up, it was his answering message, after sighing she said into the phone angrily, "Oi, this is Sakura, where the hell are you, Li? It's 4:50 and the library is closed! If you want to find me, I'll be waiting on the bench outside, ja!"

She slowly put down the phone and sighed. She put her bag on her shoulder and walked outside. The library lights were off, and everyone was gone except for Sakura. She sat on the bench outside and looked into her lap. Her head started to hurt and everything was fuzzy.

The air was cold and moist; the sky was dark and looked like it was going to rain again. Sakura took the bag off her shoulder and put it next to her. She saw the librarian walking toward her car, she paused when she saw Sakura on the bench and said, "Were you able to make your call?"

"Hai," Sakura replied faintly.

"Well, I hope your ride comes soon, it seems like it's about to rain" the librarian smiled and got into her car and drove off. Sakura smiled back and leaned back into the chair.

True to the librarian's word, rain droplets started to fall. Sakura sat motionless as she let the rain soak into her clothes.

She had nowhere to go, and the library area was deserted. The bus stop wasn't anywhere near nor was anything else that she could find shelter.

"Where are you?" whispered Sakura. "You promised…"

* * *

**Syaoran…**

It was 5:00 and the meeting had just ended. He smiled humorously as Eriol was the first to run out the door. He decided that he had better hurry too, as he got to the parking lot; he saw Eriol drive by and waved hi. He took out his cell phone as he got into his car and noticed that there was two new message and two missed calls.

He first looked at the missed call as he backed away from his parking spot. "Don't know the number, I'll call later," he said to no one in particular. He then looked at the other missed call and saw that it was Haku's. "I'll call later…" he finally looked the messages that were left. He pressed the phone to his ear as Haku's voice rang through the phone, "Oi, Syaoran, just calling to see how things were going with you and Sakura-san! Anyways…tell me later, ja!"

Syaoran muttered to himself, "just fine, just fine…" finally he looked at the other message that was left. He pressed the phone to his ear and heard the voice of Sakura's. His face paled hearing that Sakura was still at the library waiting for him.

He immediately changed the direction that he was driving towards and drove towards the library. He groaned and mentally slapped himself as he remembered that Sakura had told him that she had no way of getting home.

After ten minutes, Syaoran finally was able to get to the library. After roughly parking his car, he opened the car door and looked for Sakura. He saw a person sitting on the bench. It was Sakura. he quickly ran up to her and said, "Sakura-san…"

She opened her eyes and said softly, "ureshii! You came,"

"Daijoubu?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran, her eyes were like crystal, and said softly, "you promised…"

"Gomen! I thought you had gotten my message!" said Syaoran. The rain was letting up a little but both their clothes were wet so it made no difference.

"You promised," Sakura repeated quietly and closed her eyes. She fell over exhausted. Syaoran looked at Sakura in horror and shouted, "Sakura-san! Daijoubu?" he shook her lightly and saw that she had fainted or either that fallen asleep.

He grunted as he picked Sakura up, she was amazingly light, but it was her bag that was heavy. He quickly ran back to his car with Sakura and put her in the back seat. He found a blanket and quickly put it on her. He placed her bag in the front seat and started driving toward his house. He knew that Tomoyo wouldn't be home so it would be a simple waste of time going to Sakura's place, also he had no way of getting into her house without breaking down the door.

* * *

After 20 more minutes, Syaoran was finally at the gate of his home. The gate opened and he drove quickly to the main entrance. After parking his car right in front of the door, he picked Sakura up from her seat and carried her inside. He found a room for Sakura and lightly put her on it, and hastily called Wei. 

"Hai, Li-sama?" bowed Wei as he came into the room. He saw Sakura on the bed and nodded. He walked over to where Sakura was and checked her pulse. Secondly, he put his hand on Sakura's head and said to Syaoran, "Li-sama, Sakura-sama has a very high fever; she needs to get out of her clothes. All she needs is some medicine and some sleep and she will be fine, I'll go get the medicine right now,"

"Hmm…arigatou," thanked Syaoran. After Wei had left, Syaoran looked at Sakura. She was breathing softly and was shivering.

A maid came over and said, "Li-sama, I have these dry clothes for the mistress,"

Syaoran nodded and stepped outside and waited for the maid to be done. The maid came out and curtsied when she saw him. Syaoran opened the door and saw that Sakura was under the covers and was still asleep. He went up to her and felt her forehead; it was burning hot. Syaoran quickly went into the bathroom to get a cold wet towel to put on her head to try to cool Sakura down while Wei was getting the medicine.

"Akito-kun…"

Syaoran immediately turned around, Sakura was muttering in her sleep, and it just so happened that 'Akito-kun' was part of it.

"Who the hell's Akito-kun?" Syaoran muttered to himself. He took the wet towel and lightly put it on her head.

At the touch of the cold and wet towel, Sakura's eyes began to open.

"Where am I?" asked Sakura drowsily, she looked up and saw Syaoran's amber eyes look intently at her.

"You're at my house," answered Syaoran.

"Ow, my head hurts, what happened?" asked Sakura.

"Well, you sort of fainted and then I had to carry you all the way back to my house and, and, I'm sorry," apologized Syaoran.

Sakura looked at Syaoran as he continued, "look, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to pick you up, I got stuck in a meeting that I couldn't get out of, forgive me?"

He looked at her with Bambi-eyes, she smiled gently and said, "demo, you promised, you promised me that you would be there—"

"Gomen-nasai! I didn't mean for it to happen that way!" said Syaoran apologetically.

"Iie, it's okay, I forgive you…" said Sakura, "that's only because you've decided to tutor me and also you came, you were very late, but you still came!"

Syaoran smiled. "Wei is going to get you some medicine for your fever and headache; he'll be back soon,"

"Arigatou," thanked Sakura.

"Who's Akito?" asked Syaoran.

"Nani? How do you know about him?" demanded Sakura.

"Well, I heard you mutter his name in your sleep," explained Syaoran, "well, who is he?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran hesitantly and said, "I'll tell you later,"

Syaoran nodded and asked, "so how was I in tutoring you last week?"

"I'm actually getting it! Arigatou!" said Sakura happily, "I'm feeling so much better now. Why don't we start?"

"Start what?"

"Start teaching me how to do these math problems!" said Sakura. "The cross exam is coming up soon and you know I have to pass that in order just to take the real exam!"

"Demo, you're sick!" protested Syaoran. "You are just going to get more sick and sick!"

"It doesn't matter," Sakura pushed. "Help me, Onegai!"

"Why are you trying so hard to get into Toudai anyways?" asked Syaoran. He had never seen someone with a high fever still wanting to study.

"I just have to!" said Sakura.

"Excuse me, Li-sama, here is the medicine for Sakura-sama," said Wei handing Syaoran a bottle of fever reducing medicine. Syaoran handed two tablets out to Sakura and a glass of water. She gladly took the tablets and swallowed them after taking a drink of water.

Syaoran handed the glass and medicine back to Wei.

"Please excuse me, someone is calling me," Wei walked out of the room.

She pulled the covers off her and asked suspiciously, "What happened to the clothes I was just wearing?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran and before he could say anything she shrieked loudly, "Ack! Hentai! Pervert! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Matte! I didn't take off your clothes, a maid did it!" protested Syaoran quickly before she could throw the pillow she was holding at him.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously and said, "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent!" said Syaoran rapidly. "And before you ask, they're in the wash since they were wet."

"Fine, I'll believe you,"

"I knew you would!" grinned Syaoran.

"Stop acting like you know everything!" retorted Sakura.

"I do know everything," replied Syaoran.

Sakura choose to ignore that comment and said, "What time is it?"

"Almost six…" replied Syaoran checking his cell phone. He suddenly heard a clash of thunder; he turned around and saw that the rain was dropping very hard. He hurried to the window for that it was opened and pushed it down. Afterwards, he came back where Sakura was sitting with the covers.

"Crap! I should be going!" said Sakura trying to get up from the bed. But Syaoran pushed her back down and said, "You are sick, you shouldn't go out right now, even if you weren't sick I still wouldn't let you out!"

"Demo—" protested Sakura.

"Don't worry about it, Eriol is with her. You can call her if you are really that worried," replied Syaoran gently. She nodded. Syaoran's face was so close to Sakura's that she could see every detail of his face. His amber eyes, chocolate brown hair, the scent of him, the other thing that was close to Sakura was his lips. Syaoran looked at Sakura intently and went closer to her lips.

He was only 1 centimeter to her lips. Sakura didn't know why, but she closed her eyes and waited for the kiss.

**/Boom/ **

The thunder thundered loudly that made Sakura jump. Syaoran got off Sakura and said as if nothing had happened, "you can take this room if you want, are you hungry?"

'_Damn it! So close too!_' thought Syaoran.

'_Oh my god! I can't believe he almost kissed me!_' thought Sakura alarmingly.

* * *

**So Syaoran almost kissed Sakura… **

**Next Chapter will be up soon…**

**Sorry for the late update**

**Review Please!**

**So REVIEW!**

**Crystalserenity89 **


	6. Chapter 6: Ice Skating

**Chapter Six**

**Ice Skating**

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Over a hundred reviews! Yay! **

**If you review more, I'll make the next chapter extra long! **

**Don't forget to review for this one! More reviews…faster I update and more I write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does

* * *

**

Two days had passed since Sakura was at Syaoran's house. They were scheduled for another meeting today, and this time Syaoran would pick Sakura up at _her_ house and then go to his house to study.

Sakura was sitting in her room reading a textbook when Tomoyo came rushing through the door, "Sakura, Sakura! Guess what!"

"Nani?" asked Sakura sitting up looking at Tomoyo.

"Well, the Tokyo University exam is in November and it's September right now, so Eriol and I decided that we are going to have our wedding on New Years Day! So even if I don't get in, I won't be as sad!" started Tomoyo.

"That's so cool!" commented Sakura.

"Anyways, we got a place for the wedding," said Tomoyo happily. "It's really pretty; we decided to have an English slash Japanese wedding, just to make it more unique!"

"Are you serious? You are still going to wear a kimono, ne?" asked Sakura.

"Hai!" smiled Tomoyo, "it's going to be great! It's getting so close too!"

"Did you get one yet?" asked Sakura.

"One what?"

"A kimono," answered Sakura.

"Iie, but I'm getting one soon, my mother also wants to plan some of the wedding too, and then she hired a wedding planner and…it's all this weird wedding things," replied Tomoyo, "but the good thing is, that I have more free time!"

"Hai," agreed Sakura.

**/Ding Dong/**

The doorbell rang once and Sakura got up and hurried to the door. She opened the door expecting to see Syaoran, but instead was greeted by Eriol.

"Ohayo!" greeted Eriol happily.

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted back. "Looking for Tomoyo?"

"Yea, is she here?" asked Eriol.

"She's in my room," said Sakura, she turned around and shouted, "TOMOYO! ERIOL IS HERE!"

Sakura heard a door opening and closing and saw Tomoyo walk towards Eriol, she hugged him and kissed him fondly on the lips.

"Are you going anywhere?" asked Sakura.

"Yah, we're going to see a movie and then we're going to do some wedding things," replied Tomoyo.

"You are so lucky, Tomoyo, you already know everything that's going to be on the test!" said Sakura.

"I don't know everything!" protested Tomoyo, "I still study, but just as much as you!"

"Yeah, Sakura, don't over-study, that's bad for you too!" commented Eriol, and said into Tomoyo's ear, "we going to have to go, movie starts in about 10 minutes,"

"Okay, you guys get going, I have to go somewhere too this afternoon!" said Sakura.

"You mean, Syaoran's?" asked Eriol.

"Hai, this time he told me that he's picking me up," answered Sakura.

"Just don't forget your cell phone this time!" reminded Tomoyo.

"Hai, I won't, Ja!" Sakura said.

"Ja ne!" said Eriol and Tomoyo simultaneously before heading out the door. Sakura watched them leave and went back to her room. She lied down on the bed; she felt her eyes slowly closing. She heard a knock on the door twenty minutes later but refused to get up and go open the door. '_It's probably Li…_' thought Sakura, eyes still closed and shouted, "COME ON IN!"

She heard the door opening and closing. She pulled herself up and walked into the living room where she found Syaoran standing there.

"Ano…you told me to come in, so I came in," explained Syaoran.

"I know," replied Sakura, taking her bags and said, "let's go!"

Syaoran nodded and he was again out the door following Sakura back to his car.

"So, are we're going to your house again?" Sakura asked as Syaoran put the car in drive.

"Iie," he said simply.

"Nani? Then where are we going?" asked Sakura confused.

"You know Sakura," he started, Sakura frowned as he spoke to her with her first name, "you shouldn't stay home and just study, you should relax, and that's where I'm taking you, someplace to relax!"

"Don't call me Sakura!" ordered Sakura.

"Not with that tone!" said Syaoran teasingly. Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "So where are we going?"

"Like I said, somewhere to relax, and I won't tell you until we get there," answered Syaoran easily.

"Fine, be that way," huffed Sakura sitting back into the seat. It was leather and it gave a fresh leathery smell. She looked outside; there was no sign of rainy day clouds in the sky. It was cloudy but that was perfect for Sakura, it wasn't too hot, and she did not like the heat. Japan was cooling down rapidly and soon there would be snow on the ground.

Syaoran drove toward a large building and said, "Here we are!"

"We're at the mall, what the hell?" asked Sakura. She followed Syaoran into the gigantic mall; she followed closely not wanting to get lost. As soon as Sakura walked in the mall, she went into the first store that interested her.

"Sakura!" protested Syaoran running after her. "It's not this way!"

'_He's the one that made me come here, so don't expect me to make this easy on you!_' thought Sakura as she walked into the store ignoring Syaoran.

"Sakura, this isn't the place I was going to take you!" whined Syaoran. (**Can't see him whining, can you? LOL**) Sakura bluntly stuck her tongue out at Syaoran. Syaoran sighed and tried pulling her out the store but Sakura wouldn't budge. "Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"I'll go iffffffffffffffffff you buy something for me!" said Sakura. '_If you're making me go somewhere, at least I'll have to make you a little miserable, sooooooooo buy me something!_' she thought. She pointed at the cherry blossom necklace hanging on a counter. It had diamonds as the cherry blossoms and silver for the chain. The diamond was light pink and was considered unbelievably rare. '_Whoa, that is one expensive necklace; no way will he buy it for me! That way, I don't have to go!_'

"Nani?" asked Syaoran; he walked over where Sakura was standing to see what she was pointing at. His eyes widened as he looked at the price tag, and asked, "You want that?"

Sakura nodded happily, knowing that he would not buy the necklace. It was pretty and she _did_ want it, but she really did doubt that anyone would buy it for her.

"Okay," Syaoran said simply.

"Nani!" exclaimed Sakura staring at him. She had read the price tag and it had read, 2306130.07 Yen (**$20,000**) w/out tax. With OUT tax!

"Sure, why not?" said Syaoran like it was no big deal.

"What!" thundered Sakura. "Have you _read _what the price ticket says!"

"Yeah, 2,384.93, (**$ 20.00**)" smiled Syaoran.

"BAKA!" Sakura repeated, "That's not the one, the one next to it, with the pink diamond cherry blossoms!"

Syaoran looked left and saw the necklace she was pointing at which had the pink diamond cherry blossoms. "Oooooooooh, that oneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" he looked closely at the price tag and exclaimed, "THAT MUCH FOR JUST A FUCKING NECKLACE?"

Sakura smiled, she knew that Syaoran wouldn't buy it for her.

"Sir, would you like any help?" asked an employee.

"Hai, I would like to know why this is so frikin' expensive!" said Syaoran strongly. '_So bluntly, I wonder how he ever got into Toudai, with all the stupid things he does…_' thought Sakura.

"Well sir, this is a pink diamond and the pink diamond is the world's most rare and valuable diamond," the employee explained.

Syaoran looked at the man and said, "I see, thank you _very_ much!"

Sakura looked exasperated; she sighed and dragged him out the door. Once out Syaoran said, "Okay, let's go!"

"Matte!" commanded Sakura pulling on his shirt making him halt. "You still have to buy me something! I'm not coming unless you buy me something!"

"Fine, fine, what do you want?" asked Syaoran. Sakura thought for a minute but before Sakura could say anything, Syaoran interrupted, "and, please nothing like _that_ expensive, I don't have my credit cards or checks with me, I only have 7000 Yen (**around $ 59 dollars**) with me right now,"

"Fine, fine!"

"And I need about 1,000 Yen (**around 8 dollars**)… so you can use 6,000 Yen (**around $ 50 dollars**)…" Syaoran said thinking it over in his head.

"Fine, fine, 6,000 Yen to use and nowhere to use it…" said Sakura. She spotted a clothing store that had reasonably prices and walked towards it followed by Syaoran. She went inside and found a coat that was light pink; it was mid-thigh length and was hoodless. She held it up to Syaoran and said, "I want this one!"

"But you haven't even tried it on yet!" said Syaoran.

"It's a size 4! Works for me!" said Sakura trying to annoy him, she hid the price tag from him that read 7590 Yen; she smiled.

"Fine, let's get those," muttered Syaoran. She brought it to the cashier and the cashier scanned the coat through. "5692.50 Yen exactly," muttered the cashier.

'_Nani!_' Sakura was confident that the price tag had written 7,590 Yen, and then it struck her. The whole store was on sale, and the coat was 25 off. '_BAKA Sakura!_' she thought to herself striking her head.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked as they left the store.

"Daijoubu!" said Sakura, "and arigatou,"

"You're welcome and now you have to come with me!" smirked Syaoran holding the bag with the coat.

"Fine, fine, fine…" mumbled Sakura, after all, he did buy her something, and she did say that if he bought her something, she would go with her.

'_It's probably something perverted,_' thought Sakura.

"You do know how to skate, right?" asked Syaoran when they finally reached the destination. It was the skating rink located in the middle of the mall or galleria. The skating rink took up most of the bottom floor, for there were 5 floors to the mall. The food court encircled the skating rink, many skaters were skating, and many were shadowing others skaters skate and others were eating.

"A little, not the best," mumbled Sakura as she followed Syaoran down the escalator, "we're going down there?"

Syaoran nodded and went towards the cashier to rent skates. After he had gotten the skates, Sakura refused to wear them because she had said that she would make a fool out of herself, he laughed at that comment and said, "put it on or I'll do it for you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" retorted Sakura.

"Yes I would!" said Syaoran and 'accidentally' tripped Sakura, letting her fall on to a bench. He took off her shoes and continued to put on the white skates he had just rented. He had taken and put if on so fast that Sakura couldn't even make a comment. He looked at her and said, "See, I did!"

Sakura got up and hit Syaoran over the head playfully and walked down to the skating rink with Syaoran straight behind her. Her skates touched the ice as she descended and glided a little toward the middle. She smiled; she hadn't been ice-skating in such a long time and almost forgotten what it was like.

It felt nice, not studying for a while; she was relaxed and not at all uptight. She sighed as she skated.

She skated a figure eight backwards and skated back to Syaoran. Syaoran saw the figure she made and said, "You didn't tell me you were good,"

Sakura answered, "You never asked!" and skated a circle around him happily. He started skating next to her and said, "I really miss this!"

"Nani?" asked Sakura.

"Ice-skating, I spent such a long time just studying to get in to Tokyo University that I didn't have time for the real world, that's why my girlfriends broke up with me," said Syaoran as he skated side by side with Sakura.

"Really? I guess you're happy now, now that you have time!" replied Sakura.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and said, "I guess you're right!"

They skated towards the middle; Sakura stopped and couldn't but help notice the little children that were trying to learn how to skate. Smiling, she said, "I remember when I first learned how to skate; I always fell and bumped into people,"

"Really? I don't think I ever crashed into other people but I have fallen down before," replied Syaoran.

They saw little kids fall down on their butts painfully, Sakura smiled faintly and said to Syaoran, "Li, Ari—"

**/BAM/ **

Someone had bumped into Sakura landing her straight into Syaoran's arms. Her face was very close to her. Syaoran seeing this took the perfect opportunity; this time there couldn't be anything to disturb us.

So he kissed her.

Right on the lips, Syaoran kissed Sakura tenderly on the lips waiting for her to pull away or slap him or do something.

But Sakura didn't do any of that kind; feelings were swarming in her heart. Sakura didn't know why, but she kissed back.

* * *

**Yay! He kissed her! **

**That should please you guys :D **

**Now…………. REVIEW!**

**Please? **

**Hugs, **

**Crystalserenity89**


	7. Chapter 7: Kisses

**Chapter Seven**

**Kisses **

**Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews/bows head/ over 120 reviews! Wow!**

**I know this chapter is short, I'm SORRY!**

**Since has put something that I can reply to your accounts, I'll just do that for all of your questions:D **

**Also **

**To see what updates I have for the stories, just go to Thanksgiving! www . xanga . com/ crystalsakura89**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does

* * *

**

They kissed for another minute or two, Sakura didn't know why but she didn't protest; it felt good to her.

Sakura felt Syaoran press his body against hers and that's what woke her up. She reopened her eyes and pushed him of her, exclaiming, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"Nani? You kissed back!" Syaoran said back. Sakura blushed. They were at the side of the skating rink, and they were standing up.

"But you can't just kiss any one you meet!" protested Sakura poking his chest with her index finger continually.

"I know you like it!" Syaoran said as Sakura skated away from him. He caught up with her and said, "You know you did!"

Sakura made a face at him by sticking out her tongue and squinting her eyes (** with the tongue**) and skated towards the exit. Syaoran smiled faintly and he knew that he was getting to her, also skating toward the exit he cried, "Matte! Sakura, wait up!"

"Stop freaking calling me, 'Sakura'!" cried Sakura turning back to face Syaoran.

Sakura sat down on the bench and took off her skates and put on her regular shoes as Syaoran quickly did the same thing. She handed Syaoran her skates and stood up and waited for him to get his skates off.

Syaoran took the skates and returned them and asked Sakura, "do you want to get something to eat?"

Sakura turned her head for a minute and then asked, "So where's the money?"

"Nani!" exclaimed Syaoran forgetting about the money problem. He had completely forgotten to bring his wallet; it was just his luck that he actually had money in his pants. Without that, he would have no money at all.

"Money, you know, M-O-N-E-Y, Qian? (钱) (**Money**) you know, the way you would say it in Chinese!" taunted Sakura.

"Yah," laughed Syaoran, "I guess we'll just have to eat at my house! Unless you want to eat at McDonald's…"

"Well…I am hungry," Sakura thought for a moment and then replied, "Sure, if you have something good!"

_Why am I so…blah to him? _

_I'm not supposed to like him!_

_I like him_

_I actually like him…

* * *

_

**Syaoran's House…**

"Why is your house so big? I probably get lost in here if I wandered in alone," commented Sakura as she walked with Syaoran in.

"Well, I got lost too when I first came, but that's the fun of it, isn't it? To get lost in a big house and trying to find your way back," replied Syaoran.

Wei was by the door and said, "Okaeri-nasi, Li-sama, Kinomoto-sama," Sakura bowed instantly and Syaoran bowed a little.

"When will lunch be ready?" asked Syaoran.

"It can be ready in about twenty minutes, is that all right?" replied Wei. Syaoran nodded and said, "Xie Xie (谢谢) (**Thank You**) Sakura and I will be in the library!"

Wei nodded and walked away.

"Finally, we're going to study!" exclaimed Sakura and followed Syaoran to the library. It was the same library that they were in a week ago. He sat down on the arm chair near the fireplace, and Sakura sat in the one in front of him.

"Damn, I completely forgot my books!" Sakura pointed at Syaoran and said, "It's your fault!"

"And how may I ask is it the hell my fault?" asked Syaoran pleasantly.

"Simple, you are the one that took me to the mall!" Sakura replied. "And said that I should spend the day, 'relaxing'"

"Sure, but that doesn't make u forget your books!" said Syaoran happily and before Sakura could say anything, he continued, "anyways, I have some books on the Toudai exam; we can just work on those!"

"Fine," said Sakura waiting for Syaoran to take the books out. He went to the far end side of the library and took out some books and gave them to Sakura. Sakura looked at them and shouted at Syaoran, "This is a freaking 1970 Tokyo University Exam book! It is fucking 2005, the criteria in this is probably different!"

"Well, I never had any trouble with math, that's why I never used those workbooks, I just took some of the textbook's pre-test stuff and I got a hundred so I figured I didn't need to study them," said Syaoran.

"Well, that's lucky for you…" growled Sakura. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, but then I also had to study extra hard on my other weak subjects," pointed out Syaoran.

"Like what we're doing right now? Studying _extra_ hard!" said Sakura with sarcasm as she twirled her pen.

"Why are you always so negative?" asked Syaoran.

"Because you are the one that makes me negative," answered Sakura.

"Sakura…you totally know that's not true," said Syaoran.

"Kinomoto-san," reminded Sakura.

"Sakura," insisted Syaoran, "until you call me Syaoran, just say it, once!"

"No"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!"

"Shut up the fuck up!"

"Such words should not come out of such a pretty girl," said Syaoran charmingly. Sakura blushed lightly but didn't know why and growled loudly. She swung her arm at him hitting the top of his head lightly.

He laughed took her arm and pulled her towards him getting another kiss from Sakura. This time Sakura had time to react quicker that she did at the skating rink.

"What the hell?" Sakura cried. Syaoran grinned lightly. The kiss felt good to Sakura for some reason, some part of her wanted more of the kiss and the other told her to stop the kiss.

"What?" asked Syaoran innocently.

"What do you mean what? You perfectly know what you did!" exclaimed Sakura.

"You mean this?" Syaoran kissed Sakura again on the lips. Part of Sakura was outraged and the other wanted more of the kiss.

Syaoran knew that he had Sakura right where he wanted her to be. '_She'll be in love with me in no time!_'

This time Sakura didn't end the kiss, but kissed him back. She didn't want to think at all, just forget everything. She slowly ended the kiss and whispered to him, "Yes that!"

Sakura didn't notice but she was on top of Syaoran, she had, little by little made her way on him. She got off of Syaoran and said, "I'm hungry, and you still owe me lunch!"

"I know you liked that," taunted Syaoran. Sakura ignored him. "I'm a good kisser, aren't I?"

Sakura couldn't disagree to that, true, she did think that Syaoran was an excellent kisser, but she couldn't tell him that. '_It will just make his head bigger than it already is_, _Baka Syaoran_.' Sakura thought.

"I'm not going to say anything!" Sakura said.

"Doushite?" asked Syaoran, "you know you liked it…"

"So what if I did?" asked Sakura, "maybe I didn't,"

"Are you sure, you didn't like this?" Syaoran kissed Sakura on the lips again. Sakura felt his lips on hers, they were pressed firmly. She kissed back only for three seconds but then pushed him back and cried, "what the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Nothing, I can just tell if someone likes my kisses or not," answered Syaoran simply.

"Well, I'm definitely at not," said Sakura.

"No, I'm actually thinking you are actually someone who likes my kisses, after all, who doesn't?" said Syaoran.

"Just keep thinking that, just keep thinking that," Sakura said. "And I want food, you promised me lunch!"

"Fine, but you just have to wait until it's ready," said Syaoran.

"Then, help me with math!" growled Sakura.

"Fine, fine, what do you need help with now?" asked Syaoran, "didn't we go over half the textbook already?"

"Yah, now we have to go through the _other_ half of the textbook," said Sakura looking at Syaoran like it was a no-brainer.

"Okay, fine," said Syaoran getting up and going to the far left side of the library and got out two Toudai textbooks.

"What? You said you didn't have any math workbooks," said Sakura.

"I don't, these are the whole exam textbooks, not just math, all sections," explained Syaoran as he carried them back to where Sakura was and put them in her lap.

"Okay, fine, that works too, it's a 2004 and a 2005," Sakura said flipping through the textbooks. Most of the book was filled with work except for the math section, the only thing that Syaoran had written in there was the pre-test which he had gotten a one hundred.

"So what do you need help with?" asked Syaoran.

"Well, I get a lot of things now but I have absolutely no idea about the last half of the book," said Sakura flipping towards the spot that she had trouble with.

"Okay, then let's start with this," said Syaoran.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"I get it! Just one fourth of the math section to go!" Sakura smiled stretching.

"I think lunch is ready…" said Syaoran pointing to the clock.

"Okay, finally, you get to pay me back with food!" smiled Sakura standing up. She had begun to smile more around Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled as Sakura followed him to the dining room.

"How do you possibly get around here without getting lost?" asked Sakura.

"It took me about a week just to find where everything was when I first moved here," answered Syaoran.

"You came from China, right?" asked Sakura.

"Yep, came a year right after Eriol." Syaoran answered.

"I remember how Tomoyo met Eriol," smiled Sakura, "she bumped into him at the mall and he was really charming and sweet to her, so she feel for him,"

"So what kind of guys are you attracted to, Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

She ignored the fact that Syaoran had said her first name and then replied, "Someone who doesn't look and act like you! Also someone who doesn't call me Sakura!"

"Got it!" Syaoran smirked. "Sakura!"

* * *

**Later…**

Syaoran drove Sakura home, Eriol and Tomoyo weren't back yet so Sakura had the whole house to herself. Syaoran walked in and said, "You know, you also have a nice place too,"

"That's because Tomoyo is my cousin and she's rich," replied Sakura. "And the only reason _you_ are here is because my books are here so you can teach me the rest of the book,"

"Fine," replied Syaoran sitting down on the couch. Sakura came back with math workbooks and dropped them on the table in front of Syaoran.

"Okay, you can help me now!" smiled Sakura. She turned opened the workbook and bombarding Syaoran with questions.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later…**

"Ureshii, I'm finally done!" smiled Sakura. "And I get it!"

"See I'm a good tutor," said Syaoran.

"Arigatou, you really did help me a lot," smiled Sakura. Syaoran nodded and said, "No problem, I was happy to help you,"

Sakura smiled faintly, she didn't know why but she leaned in to kiss Syaoran.

**/Ding Dong/**

Sakura was interrupted by the doorbell; she stood up and went to the door to answer it. She opened the door and gasped.

"**Akito!"

* * *

**

**Yay! Another chapter finished! **

**Sorry this chapter is so short! **

**So the next chapter you guys will know who Akito actually is! **

**REVIEW!**

**Hugs, **

**Crystalserenity89**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (I think it's a little early but oh well!) **

**HAPPY _EARLY_ THANKSGIVING**


	8. Chapter 8: Akito

**Chapter 8 **

**Akito**

**OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews…that was probably the most I ever got! Thank you so very much!**

**Also, sorry for the late update, I just had finals and stuff and I had to study like crap, sorry, sorry, I'll update my other stories as soon as possible: D**

**I also hope that you have gotten all my messages I sent for peoples (incorrect grammar, LOL) with questions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Card Captor Sakura, all the characters _and _rights go to CLAMP, not to me…**

**REVIEW!

* * *

"Akito?" whispered Sakura staring at the man at her door. He had black hair and brown eyes; he was wearing a brown shirt and pants.**

"Sakura, long time no see!" smiled Akito smoothly. He walked in her door smoothly and smiled when she closed the door slowly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura growled glaring at Akito.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how my beautiful Sakura was doing," replied Akito, he looked over seeing Syaoran but paid no attention to him.

"I'm not yours," said Sakura glaring at Akito. "Not anymore."

"Well, that's what you think," said Akito smirking.

"Look, Akito, I can't forgive you, I never will," Sakura growled.

Syaoran looked at Sakura; everything seemed to be drained out of her. She had never looked at this, not even at Syaoran. Her emerald green eyes shown in the light but showed hatred. '_Who was this man?_' thought Syaoran.

"Who the hell are you?" Syaoran demanded.

"Don't get involved," Sakura said to Syaoran.

"Remember Carrie? I dumped her," Akito said ignoring Syaoran.

"Of course I remember Carrie, how could I not!" snapped Sakura.

"Since I did, I guess we can get back together, no?" asked Akito.

"Look, I can't forgive you! **HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS TO ME!**" shouted Sakura, suddenly getting angry, before Syaoran could tell that Sakura was tense but now she was fuming angry. Syaoran looked at Sakura; she had tears in her eyes.

"Look Sakura, I know you still love me," smiled Akito. He leaned over and kissed Sakura on the lips. Her eyes widened, and she became into shock. Syaoran got up outraged getting ready to hit Akito.

_**/SMACK/ **_

Sakura slapped Akito so hard that it had left a red mark on his face shouting, "**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME ANYMORE, not anymore…GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!**"

Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw Sakura's mark on Akito's face. He was amazed, first, at how hard she had slapped Akito and second never seeing Sakura this angry before. When he kissed her, she didn't blow up as she did this second.

She fell down on her floor with tears in her eyes. What did he think he was doing? How could he have done that?

"Why the hell did you do that!" demanded Syaoran angrily. "And again, who the hell are you!"

"I'll be back later," Akito said ignoring Syaoran. He leaned down next to Sakura and whispered in her ear softly that only Sakura could hear, "and remember my love, you will be mine like it or not,"

Sakura shivered a little. Akito stood up and went out the door without another word to either of them.

As the door closed, Sakura started sniffling, she felt terrible, just terrible. Syaoran walked to the place where she was and hugged her from behind.

She turned around and hugged him back. She didn't care who the person was that she was hugging, she just needed someone. She couldn't believe that Akito had come to see her, she just couldn't believe it.

After her tears had reduced, Syaoran asked softly, "who was that?"

Sakura looked up at Syaoran with her crystal green eyes. She was so beautiful to Syaoran this minute. Sakura let go of Syaoran and sat on the ground and started to speak. "That was my fiancée, Akito, well, technically my ex-fiancée,"

"Wait, wait, you were married?" Syaoran asked amazed.

"NO! BAKA! Can't you listen?" exclaimed Sakura, hitting his head playfully. "I was almost married to him… but then…"

"But what? What happened?" asked Syaoran.

"He cheated on me," answered Sakura.

"I'm really sorry, really," said Syaoran. He didn't know what to say besides sorry, he didn't like to see Sakura this sad.

"But that's not all, we were getting married," started Sakura.

"I know, that must have really hurt," said Syaoran interrupting her.

Sakura nodded and stood up and said to Syaoran quietly, "can you please leave, you really are a great teacher. I'm sorry you had to experience that, please, can you just leave, and we can set up another tutorial another time…"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, she looked tired. Sakura stood up and walked into her room quietly. Syaoran watched her close the door to her room and sighed.

* * *

**Hours Later…**

Eriol drove up to Syaoran's house alone. He opened the door to his house and was greeted by Wei saying, "good evening, Eriol-sama, he is in his room,"

Eriol nodded and quickly walked into Syaoran's room finding Syaoran on the computer.

"Oh hey," said Syaoran. "How was your date with Tomoyo?"

"Fine, we went over some wedding details." Eriol answered and then looked at Syaoran, continuing, "I see you were with Sakura earlier."

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Syaoran and looked up from the computer.

"Tomoyo told me," answered Eriol.

"Really?" Syaoran said not paying attention.

"And I guess you also met Akito…" Eriol said.

"How did you know?" asked Syaoran now paying attention to Eriol.

"Again, Tomoyo told me right before I left," answered Eriol.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask," Syaoran started, "who the hell is Akito? Sakura was so angry at seeing him and started crying after he left."

"Akito, Akito was Sakura's fiancée," answered Eriol.

"I know, Sakura told me before, but I seem to think there is more to the story just from being fiancées," Syaoran said.

"Well, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this, but I know you should know this," Eriol said. "First of all, haven't you ever wondered why Sakura was so cold to men over the past year? You've met her before, before she became cold…"

"Yes, I've always wondered that, but then I didn't really think about that," Syaoran said, turning his chair around to face Eriol.

"Anyways, there is a reason for that," said Eriol. "And that reason is Akito,"

"What did he do?" asked Syaoran.

"First of all, Sakura loved Akito, she absolutely loved Akito," Eriol said. "So then one day, Akito proposed to Sakura, and she accepted without question."

"So what happened afterwards?" asked Syaoran.

"so, everything was great between Sakura and Akito until the day of the wedding," continued Eriol taking a seat next to Syaoran, "she went to Akito's house to see him and then found Akito and one of her bridesmaids—"

"Was that Carrie?" asked Syaoran.

"How did you know?" asked Eriol surprised.

"Akito mentioned it…" replied Syaoran.

"Well, I'm surprised by that," said Eriol.

"Why?" asked Syaoran?"

"Because that was the girl that Akito cheated on," said Eriol. "And the thing that made it worse was that Carrie was one of Sakura's close friends."

"Are you serious!" asked Syaoran. "The day just before their wedding? Wow! I just can't believe that!" Eriol nodded.

"Anyways, Sakura walked in while Akito and Carrie were kissing and Akito didn't even run after Sakura after she saw them." Eriol said.

"Wow, no wonder she's doesn't trust men," said Syaoran.

"Yeah, that's the reason, before; she was friendly to everyone and so ever since the incident, she's changed." Eriol said. Eriol looked at Syaoran for a second and turned down. "That's why I said not to break her heart. If she falls in love with you and then she finds about the bet, her heart will break again. And I doubt that her heart can take that any longer."

Syaoran was silent. He looked at the ground, and couldn't believe that is what had happened to Sakura and Akito.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"Hey," Syaoran said seeing Sakura walk into the library. She had on a light blue jacket and a pair of light blue jeans.

Sakura nodded back as she sat down at the table. Syaoran had later called her yesterday to schedule today's tutorial.

"Look—"

"First—"

Syaoran and Sakura had simultaneously said something at the same time.

"No, you go ahead," said Syaoran.

Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry, about yesterday," Sakura said. She looked at Syaoran but Syaoran didn't look back, "you know…don't you?"

He nodded.

Sakura sighed, "Ehh, it was sooner or later you would find out later anyways, so, who was it that told you?"

"Eriol, he told me yesterday afternoon," said Syaoran. "You aren't going to hurt him are you? Because if you are, hit him—"

"I'm not going to hurt him," smiled Sakura.

"I'm really sorry," Syaoran said. "About what happened, I just can't believe it!"

"Can't believe what?" asked Sakura.

"That he would cheat on such a beautiful girl like you," Syaoran said inching closer to Sakura. She blushed lightly.

"I'm not beautiful, nor pretty. I mean, if I was, Akito wouldn't run off with a girl like Carrie!" cried Sakura.

Syaoran was silent. Sakura leaned back on the couch and asked, "Why did he do that? I really did love him…he seemed so sweet to me…"

"No, Sakura, you're amazing, it really does amaze me that he would do that," he said gently hugging Sakura.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran. Syaoran noticed that Sakura had tears in her eyes. "But, it was on our wedding day! Our wedding day! How could do such a thing like that? And to think that he would come back…"

"I know, I can't believe that happened," Syaoran said softly. In his mind, he sad deeply sorry for her but another part was focusing on the bet.

"And this thing is that he's coming back to see me…" said Sakura.

"When did he say that? I don't remember him saying anything like that…" Syaoran said scanning through his memory.

"He whispered it to me so that you couldn't hear it," replied Sakura. "And I know that he is going to come back…"

"What!" Syaoran said alarmed pulling her away and stared at her. "How?'

"I just have a feeling he will," said Sakura.

Syaoran thought for a minute and then found a way that both he and Sakura would be happy. "Why don't you move in here for a while then? He won't find you here," suggested Syaoran. This would help him get closer to Sakura therefore he would win the bet and Sakura would not get hurt by Akito nor would she meet him.

Sakura eyes widened and walked away from him a couple steps. "Chotto Matte… what did you just say? Move in with you?"

Syaoran nodded.

"….are you frikin' serious! What the hell is wrong with you! I can't stay here!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes as wide as the moon.

"Look, if you do, I can protect you," said Syaoran.

"What? You…protect me!" asked Sakura with a stifled laugh.

"What? You don't think I can protect you?" asked Syaoran.

"No! You don't really seem the type to…you know…do any protecting of some sort," smiled Sakura. The sadness had passed away from her eyes and her eyes seemed warm again.

"Hey, I'm a master in martial arts!" Syaoran said with triumph.

"Yeah right, I can't believe that," Sakura said.

"I'll prove it to you!" protested Syaoran. Sakura looked at Syaoran not believing him at all. "Okay, fine, how about this, if I show you I can protect you, you move here."

Sakura thought for a minute and then said, "Fine, it's not like you could actually do martial arts. Okay, let's see what you have."

"Fine, there is a martial arts tournament this Saturday, and I have to go, the fighters there are very strong so I'll prove it to you that I can fight," Syaoran said.

"Sure, it'll be fun watching you get beat up…" said Sakura with a mischievous tone and before Syaoran could say something, she continued, "okay, so if you win, I'll move in; now, please can we work on the math problems?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Shake?"

"Wait, what do I get if you lose the tournament?"

Sakura nodded and shook his hand.

* * *

**Martial Arts Tournament…**

"This is going to be fun to watch," smiled Sakura while sitting down on the bleachers. It was right before the first round and Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol had come to watch Syaoran compete in the match.

"I wouldn't be this positive that he isn't going to win," commented Eriol. "Syaoran can fight, and he's good at it, he's trained all his life."

"What? Are you serious! Why didn't you tell me that he's good, I thought he was joking? I thought he was bluffing!" Sakura exclaimed. "Great, I'm going to have to move in with him now… screw it all, just screw it!"

"Sakura, what do you mean that you are going to move in with him?" asked Tomoyo slowly. "Sakura…you didn't…"

"Um…I actually did, I thought that he was bluffing! So I made a bet with him that if he wins, I would move in, and if he wins, I wouldn't and he would leave me alone…" Sakura confessed with embarrassment.

"**_WHAT_**! Why didn't you tell us earlier!" exclaimed Tomoyo and Eriol simultaneously staring at Sakura.

"I thought that he was bluffing and I came here to see him get beat up!" protested Sakura. "Well, Tomoyo, I'm so sorry, if he wins, I guess I'll have to move in…"

"Why did Syaoran want you to move in with him?" asked Eriol.

"Because of Akito-kun…" Sakura muttered.

"Oh" Eriol and Tomoyo said together.

"Oh the match is starting!" said Sakura pointing at the stage where the martial artists were standing. "Oh my god, Li-kun is in the first battle…"

"What? Oh look at that, he is," said Eriol. He waved at Syaoran and Syaoran who stopped stretching and waved back with a smile.

"Ow…he just got punched in the face…" commented Sakura. "Now he just kicked in the stomach, this is sure a nice way to start a fight…"

"Oh look, he's still waving," pointed out Eriol.

* * *

**Syaoran…**

"Oww…better stop waving…" said Syaoran to himself after getting hit in the stomach, "hm…I think it's time to end this match…"

Syaoran looked up and jumped. He walked back and waited for the opponent to fall down. In a few seconds, the opponent fell on the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol…**

"Oh My f-ing God! What did he do?" Sakura asked amazed.

"He kicked the guy's shoulder and head," Eriol said.

"How do you know?" asked Sakura.

"I also can do martial arts," said Eriol.

"No way, first Li, and then you? Wow…" said Sakura.

* * *

**Hours Later…**

"I can't believe it's already the semi-final round already," said Tomoyo watching the match. The match earlier had ended and the winner of that round was already decided. Syaoran had gotten all the way to semi-finals and the next round was supposed to be his turn.

"Lose, lose, lose, lose, lose, lose…" chanted Sakura furiously.

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said.

"Lose, lose, lose, lose, lose…" chanted Sakura. "Lose, lose, lose, lose, lose, lose, lose, lose, lose, lose, lose…"

"Sakura!"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" asked Tomoyo. "Because you don't look okay…"

"I'm fine, just a little tense," smiled Sakura forcefully and stood up as soon as the battle started. "Lose, lose, lose, dammit, Li-kun, LOSE!"

* * *

**Syaoran…**

'_What the hell, Sakura's telling me to lose? God what is up with her!_' thought Syaoran as he started taking a few swings at the opponent. '_These fighters are actually getting a little harder to defeat, oh well…more fun for me!_'

"That's so nice that girl is rooting for you," commented the opponent sarcastically as he dodged Syaoran's kick. He had light brown hair and eyes.

"Isn't it?" Syaoran replied also sarcastically dodging his kick.

The opponent then tried to kick him, but Syaoran blocked it with his arms and kicked him back in the stomach.

The opponent fell on the ground in pain; he quickly got up and tried to punch him in the face, but was blocked by Syaoran who punched him in the face.

"Piece of cake," Syaoran muttered as his opponent fell down unconscious.

Syaoran turned around seeing Sakura on the bleachers throwing insults at him while everyone was cheering.

* * *

**Final Round…**

Syaoran had made it to the final round and every time he had a match, good 'ole Sakura would be there, cheering him on. So the final round was different either, Sakura was up on the bleaches throwing curses at him.

He watched as his opponent come up to the stage and got in a ready pose.

The opponent walked up stage and also got in a ready pose quickly. She had black colored hair that was tied up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She wore strawberry earrings and a strawberry clip in her hair.

"Begin!" the referee said.

"I—ichigo-chan!" Syaoran stuttered shocked.

"Long time no see, Syaoran-chan," smiled Ichigo.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Syaoran amazed.

"Same thing you are, fighting," smiled Ichigo and jumped up to kick Syaoran on the shoulder. He quickly blocked the kick but was also moved backwards a few steps. This was the first time that had happened to him so far in the tournament.

"Right," said Syaoran. He swung a few times and she did the same, both blocked so none got hit by each other.

Ichigo swung her fist at Syaoran but he blocked it, but he didn't see the other fist that punched him in the stomach and knocked him a few feet away.

Syaoran jumped back up and also kicked her in the stomach. Ichigo jumped back and said, "You still fight the same,"

"So do you," replied Syaoran.

"So, you have some nice fans," smiled Ichigo after blocking Syaoran's kick and punch.

"Isn't she?" asked Syaoran sarcastically trying to land a punch on her.

"I meant your other ones…" Ichigo said after blocking the kicks and punches.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that my other opponents were talking about that girl that's throwing insults and other _things_ slash objects at me," laughed Syaoran.

Ichigo stood up firmly and smiled, "look, if you want to defeat me, you are just going to have to catch me!"

"wha-?" Ichigo hit Syaoran in the nose and started to run around the stage.

"Catch me if you can!" she smiled playfully.

"Not again," mumbled Syaoran and started to run after her. "Ichigo-chan! You know I hate when you do this!"

* * *

**Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol…**

"Who is that girl that Syaoran is running after right now? They seem to know each other," Sakura observed.

"That, that's Ichigo-chan!" said Eriol. "I wasn't sure at first, but now, I'm positive, she's the only one that would do that to Syaoran."

"Who's Ichigo-san?" Sakura asked.

"She's Syaoran's friend, they trained together along with Meilin-chan," answered Eriol, "can't believe she's here though…"

"What do you mean she's the only one that would make Syaoran do that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that's because, she loves to play tag and somehow Syaoran can never tag her, very old childhood stuff," Eriol explained, "that's must be what they are doing right now."

"Oh, I see," said Sakura, "ooh, look they're jumping off the platform and landed on the bleachers…didn't they just lose?"

* * *

**Syaoran…**

Syaoran froze as he jumped on the bleachers, "BAKAYARO!"

"What's wrong? Can't catch me?" asked Ichigo playfully.

"No…...we just got disqualified…" growled Syaoran angrily. "Because of you!"

"How?" asked Ichigo stopping.

"because you _frikin' _ran out of the f-ing ring!" shouted Syaoran. "That's fucking why!"

"Oh…I must have forgotten that rule... Tehehe!" laughed Ichigo playfully acting like she didn't care that she lost.

"The match goes to Li Syaoran!" an announcement broadcasted.

"Nani!" Syaoran gasped confused. "How the hell does that work out!"

"Oh well," Ichigo smiled carefree, "I guess it's because I stepped out of the ring first and you stepped out of it afterwards."

* * *

**Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol…**

"Crap it…are you serious? Li-kun won…" gasped Sakura amazed and then suddenly continued, "SCREW YOU LI, YOU FRIKIN' BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

* * *

**Later, After the Tournament…**

"So Sakura, you get to come and live with me!" Syaoran smirked happily.

"Li, you won because your opponent jumped of the stage, it's just a stupid way of winning," Sakura said.

"But the bet was that I would win," Syaoran pointed out while grinning. "So…since I won…I guess you are just going to have to move in with me!"

Sakura was silent for a moment and then shouted, "YOU STUPID DUMBASS, BASTARRD, FUCK FUCKER... …"

Eriol and Tomoyo sweat dropped as she kept on shouting.

* * *

**Ahhh…that was a crappy chapter… LOL, I didn't like this chapter one bit and again it was crap…I'm sorry TT **

**Again I'm sorry for the late update but that was just because of my exams and all these other sort of stupid crap. **

**The next chapter should be up soon…I hope**

**REVIEW NOW PLZ: D **

**Hugs, **

**Crystalsakura89 **


	9. Chapter 9: Ichigo chan

**Chapter Nine**

**Ichigo-chan**

**Happy Chinese New Years! Welcome Dog! **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Sorry for the late update! **

**Late Holiday Wishes (LOL): Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years, also happy Hanukah, Kwanzaa, X-mas, Boxing Day and Chinese New Years! **

_**I've decided to put all my other stories on hold until I finish this one, but that does not mean I will not finish my other stories…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Card Captor Sakura, although, sometimes I wish I could. Anyways, all the character rights go to CLAMP, not me…**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! Really helps along with the story!

* * *

**

"Is this the last box?" Syaoran asked with exhaustion while Sakura was sitting on a chair one eye reading a magazine and the other watching with a hint of humor watching Syaoran struggle with her boxes.

They were outside Sakura and Tomoyo's house and Syaoran was putting all her things into his car.

"Nope, there's another one over there," Sakura pointed with her finger not taking her eyes off the magazine to a big box over to the corner of the room.

"Why aren't we doing this when Eriol and Tomoyo-chan are here?" asked Syaoran exhaustedly as he made his way to the large box.

"Correction, _you _not _we_ and it's because they are out going over their wedding details," explained Sakura without looking at Syaoran.

"Fine, fine, I just understand why we don't need any help," muttered Syaoran.

"Because its fun seeing you struggle through all the boxes," said Sakura trying to make it miserable for Syaoran.

"Well, you did a fine job with it," mumbled Syaoran.

"I know," smiled Sakura as she stared at her magazine.

"I forgot to ask, who is Ichigo-san?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, her, she's one of my old friends." Syaoran said. "Why?"

"Just wondering, you done?" Sakura answered.

"Well, if there aren't anymore things I have to carry, then yes," answered Syaoran leaning on his silver Lexus.

"Fine, just let me put this chair back in the house," said Sakura and picked up the chair and lugged it into her house. A minute later she came back and got into Syaoran's car.

"Hai, hai," Syaoran said as he sat in the drivers seat.

* * *

**Syaoran's House…**

"I guess I really moved in…" Sakura said as she sat on her bed in her new room that Syaoran had shown her. Her things were all unpacked and all put in the places that she had wanted them to be in. She had a king sized bed and a walk in closet with an in-suite bathroom. It was way bigger than her room when she shared one with Tomoyo.

"Aren't you taking the center exam soon?" asked Syaoran. "I remember when I took it; it was about this time, December."

"Yeah, in 2 days, actually, so right now, I got mostly everything down in math I just need to review everything," answered Sakura. "The rest of the subjects I got down, so right now I just have to study the whole math section."

"What about Tomoyo-san, isn't she taking the Toudai Exam too?" Syaoran asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yes, but she knows the material so well, Eriol-kun's probably testing her and probably helping her if she has problems," answered Sakura taking out a Tokyo U. math book out of one of the boxes that was left on the floor.

"Oh, lucky her, yeah, Eriol helped me like mad too…" Syaoran said.

"Lucky you, good thing the only thing I need help with math, otherwise, with you teaching me all the other subjects, I'd fail terribly," replied Sakura with a monotone voice.

* * *

**Later…**

"Li-kun…" Sakura started setting her pencil down.

"What?" he asked as he looked up from his magazine. Syaoran was on the couch and was eating a bag of chips.

"I'm hungry…" she replied turning her chair to face Syaoran.

"What time is it?" Syaoran asked.

"Almost six-thirty," she answered.

"Wow, yeah, sure, we can go get something to eat, do you want to eat here or out?" Syaoran asked sitting up.

"Uh…then out, if you don't mind," she replied. Sakura stood up.

"Okay then," he said standing up and stretching. "Where do you want to go?"

Sakura thought for a moment and then said, "how about that new restaurant by the mall? I heard it's got great reviews, I think it's called…uh…hmm…Alesandro's," (**I do not own that restaurant; this is probably a real restaurant)**

"Sure, just let me get my wallet," Syaoran said. "On second thoughts, that's okay, I have money with me,"

"Why?" Sakura asked suspiciously. "And if we don't have enough money, you get to wash the dishes in the kitchen, not me…"

"I don't want you to rob me," he replied.

"What? I never robbed you nor did I try to rob you!" exclaimed Sakura stopping and turning around to face Syaoran.

"You tried to," he pointed out.

"When?"

"When you wanted that 5 million yen ring!" Syaoran said.

"Oh that… that wasn't…I wasn't robbing you!" Sakura smacked Syaoran over the head. "I merely liked that ring!"

"Hai, hai, hai," Syaoran said. "Yoshi"

As he walked through the door, Sakura followed him tightly, glaring at him furiously. It was true that Sakura _had_ wanted to spend his money, but she had no idea that he knew that she attempted to do so.

* * *

**Alesandro's…**

"Maybe we should have looked better…" commented Syaoran as the waiter led them to their table in the middle of the room.

"Here you go sir and miss," the waiter said handing them their menus.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know that…" said Sakura. The surrounding people were all dressed up, not too much, yet it definitely wasn't a casual place. Some gave annoying glances to Syaoran and Sakura for that they were the only ones that were in jeans. "But I guess it has to be a really nice time, seeing that there are a lot of people here…"

"I guess, I did hear a lot of good reviews about this place actually, wow, there are some really great selections…" Syaoran commented scanning through his menu. There was a great variety of selections, but the prices were very expensive.

"Sir, miss, what would you like to drink?" the waiter asked after giving them a couple of minutes to scan through the drinks section.

"I'll have the grape wine…" Syaoran said.

"Hm…I guess I'll have the same…" murmured Sakura.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks in a few minutes," the waiter said before walking away.

"Is the math easier for you now?" Syaoran asked putting down his menu.

Sakura also put her menu down and answered, "Well, it's definitely easier than before and I get mostly everything now, well, except for the hard ones."

"That's good, let's just hope you can pass the center exam! Without that, you can't even take the real Toudai test," he replied.

"I know, I'm just really nervous about it, it's my first time too. I've been meaning to ask you this, why aren't Eriol-kun and you going to Toudai right now? I mean you passed…" interrogated Sakura curiously.

"Well, Eriol and I decided to go during the spring term instead of right now. Besides we have things to do at the company!" Syaoran explained. "Anyhow, if you two get in, we would be taking the same classes, wouldn't that be fun?"

"Iie," Sakura said simply and with apathy.

"What, are you sure?" Syaoran asked quickly.

"Yes, well, I guess it's better for Tomoyo…" Sakura said. "But... not for me…"

"Are you ready to order sir, miss?" the waiter asked, interrupting Syaoran before he could say anything. The waiter put down their drinks and waited for their orders.

Sakura looked up and started ordering as Syaoran started to drink his wine slowly, "I'll have the lobster,"

"Alright miss, and you sir?" the waited asked afterwriting down Sakura's order.

Sakura stared at the space behind Syaoran and thought about if she and Tomoyo really were in the same class with Eriol and Syaoran. She shook her head and noticed that there was a girl in the background that she faintly recognized.

"Thank you sir, your food will be ready soon," the waited walked away and Sakura instantly said to Syaoran, "Li, there's som—"

"SYAORAN- CHAN! Guess who!" the girl that Sakura had faintly recognized earlier had her hands over Syaoran's eyes. Sakura felt a little bit of anger seeing another girl's hands on Syaoran, but quickly brushed the feeling away.

"Meilin…?"

"Noooooooo!" she replied happily with a giggle.

"Eriol…this better not be you…" Syaoran warned.

"Nah, although I haven't seen Eriol-kun for a long time…" she commented. "Come on! I met you a couple days ago!"

"I've met a lot of people in a couple days…" Syaoran took the hands off his eyes and turned around. "Ichigo-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you guys are here, to eat! I heard this place had some great ratings, but I didn't expect you two to be here!" Ichigo smiled. She was wearing the same strawberry earrings and a strawberry necklace that hung from her neck. Her black hair was tied in two a ponytail and was wearing a red skirt to her knees and a black turtleneck. Her big brown eyes were outlined lightly with brown eyeliner and her lips were covered in pink strawberry flavored lip gloss.

Ichigo looked at Sakura and said, "You're Sakura-chan, aren't you? Hajimemashite!"

Sakura nodded. "Hajimemashite!"

"Do you want to sit her with us?" Syaoran asked.

"No, I shouldn't…I wouldn't want to intrude on your dinner…" Ichigo said.

"No! Sakura doesn't mind, do you?" Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"No, I don't mind at all! The more the merrier!" Sakura said with a tinge of annoyance that she did not recognize. '_Ichigo-chan is so pretty!_'

"Fine, only if Syaoran treats me!" Ichigo smiled. "I've already told the waiters what I want, so they can just take my food here!"

"Okay, I'll go tell them!" Syaoran said getting up.

"'Kay, 'kay!" Ichigo said sitting down in another chair.

"So…are you Syaoran-kun's girlfriend?" Ichigo asked.

"What? No!" Sakura said quickly and sharply.

"Really? Well, you two look good together," Ichigo smiled.

"What? No way! He's an idiotic, ignorant and annoying dumbass!" Sakura said quickly.

"Really? He wasn't like that when we were dating…" Ichigo said.

"Huh? You guys were going out?" exclaimed Sakura a little bit loud for her taste. "I mean, you guys were like boy and girl friends?" Sakura said in an apathy tone.

"Me and Ichigo-chan? Yeah, it was just like a month though…not a long time," Syaoran said sitting down in his chair.

"Really? You told me you guys were just friends!" Sakura pointed out.

"We are! We never did anything when we went out, and we just figured that we were better as friends," Syaoran explained and took a drink of his wine.

Ichigo nodded and said, "So I heard you are trying to get in to Tokyo University, must be hard isn't it?" Sakura nodded and Ichigo continued, "I'm also struggling."

"Matte, you're trying to get in too?" Sakura asked.

Ichigo nodded and said, "Yah, it's my second time!"

"Honto ne? This is my first try!" Sakura said. "I hope I make it…I really hope I can pass the center exam…"

"Really? Then you're taking the center exam with me!" Sakura nodded.

"Then, let's just hope you three can make it," Syaoran said.

"Three?" asked Sakura.

"Tomoyo-san?"

"Oh yah, she'll make it, no problem." Sakura said.

"Really?" asked Ichigo.

"She's really, really smart!" Sakura said. Syaoran nodded.

"And Eriol is also helping her," Syaoran added.

"Really? I haven't met Eriol in a long time…" Ichigo commented.

"He was there at the tournament, didn't you see him?" Syaoran pointed out.

"No, I got mauled afterwards," smiled Ichigo.

"Oh, so you were in that crowd of people…" Syaoran said. "I was wondering what that was…"

"I think so," Ichigo replied. "They were half celebrating I got second place and half celebrating that I did such a stupid thing…"

"You did do a really stupid thing…" grumbled Syaoran.

"Oh, look, the food is coming," Sakura pointed out interrupting Syaoran and Ichigo's conversation. Ichigo and Syaoran looked up and indeed, the waiter came over with 3 plates of food.

* * *

**After Dinner…**

The three of them were outside of Alesandro's and were just about to leave.

"Well, I'll see you soon, Sakura-chan! Let's hope we both make it into Tokyo U. this year!" Ichigo said smiling.

"Yeah, me too!" smiled Sakura.

"ja ne, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun!" Ichigo smiled and kissed Syaoran on the cheek. She smiled that smile of hers and walked away.

Sakura again felt that strange annoyance and brushed it off again. She signed and said to Syaoran, "come on, let's go…"

"K…"

* * *

**Well, Sakura's getting a little jealous of Ichigo! Hehe! **

**Sorry for the short chapter, I have the rest of the story planned out, so I will definitely finish this story! I think about 10 more chapters. **

**Sorry for the late update! I had a lot of stuff to do! **

**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEARS! It's the DOG year! **

**Thanks for reading… **

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Hugs,**

**Crystalserenity89 **


	10. Chapter 10: Central Exam: Do I Pass?

**Chapter Ten**

**Center Exam: Do I Pass? **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please review for this chapter too! **

**Happy Late Chinese New Years! It'll soon be the pig/boar year… in another year… YAH, w/e blah… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Card Captor Sakura. Sometimes, I wish I did, but, you can't get everything you want. Anyways, all characters of Card Captor Sakura belong to CLAMP. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

**

"Another day before the center exam…" sighed Sakura.

Syaoran nodded and said, "But look at it this way, you're ready, did you study for your other subjects?"

"Yah, I looked over them yesterday night, I got like 97 of them correct, so I'll do fine in that," Sakura said and leaned over, "so today, I'm just going to relax."

Syaoran looked at her.

"What? The best thing you should do before a test is relax, and just review everything – which I did- so I think I should relax the whole day!" explained Sakura.

"That's not what I meant I was just thinking what we should do, since we're relaxing and stuff…" Syaoran said.

"And?"

"Well, I'll take you somewhere…"

"Where?" Sakura asked suspiciously. "It better not be a porno place…"

"I'm not a pervert, god! I'll tell you when we're there!" Syaoran protested.

"And what about the other day?" Sakura asked.

"Again, I apologize, that was completely an accident!" protested Syaoran. "It wasn't my fault that I walked in when you were changing!"

"Fine, fine…whatever," shrugged Sakura. "Let's go."

* * *

**Movie Theater…

* * *

**

"A movie?" asked Sakura. "What is it? A porno one?"

"What's with you? I'm not a pervert! And for my defense, again, it was an accident!" Syaoran said a little too loud. Everyone around them looked at him with a weird glance. "She's just joking, we're just joking…hahaha! Please don't mind us! She's just joking!"

"All right! What movie are we going to watch?" grumbled Sakura.

"You can choose," Syaoran replied.

"Fine, you just better not regret your decision…" warned Sakura.

"Don't do anything you'd want me to regret…" he said.

"Fine," Sakura said with a hint of annoyance. It was true that she had grown closer to Syaoran, but sometimes, she couldn't help but feel annoyance toward him.

"So, decided yet?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm deciding!" snapped Sakura. "Don't you frikin' rush me! Hm….what to choose…"

"Just chooooooose oneeeeeeeee!" groaned Syaoran after a few minutes.

Sakura looked at all the movies that were playing; her eye caught one of the movie's posters. "This one!"

"This one?"

"Yep, it's about a guy who made a bet with his friends that he could make a girl fall for her and basically it's about that, I heard it's really good?" Sakura explained.

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat, 'this sounds familiar…' "I guess, if you want to,"

"Okay, you, Li-kun, I'm really beginning to like you," admitted Sakura.

"So you'll call me Syaoran?" Syaoran said.

Sakura laughed, and said to Syaoran, "Don't get your hopes up! I just said I liked you better than when I first met you,"

Syaoran paid for their tickets and went into the movie theater.

"Want to get some popcorn?" asked Syaoran. "Or some candy and drinks?"

"Sure," Sakura held out her hand.

"What?"

"Money…doy…I didn't bring any…" Sakura said like it was a no-brainer. Syaoran sighed and gave her enough money for the drinks, popcorn and candy.

"I'll go get some seats," Syaoran said. Sakura nodded.

After Sakura had bought the candy, drinks, and popcorn, she went into the room where the movie was being showed. There were quite some people sitting in the theater. She looked around for Syaoran, who was sitting in the back. He waved at her and Sakura made her way quickly towards him.

The movie had just started when Sakura had taken her seat.

Sakura handed him the popcorn and candy as she sipped on her drink while watching the screen. It was a pretty interesting movie so far.

The main character was Ino, a girl who had light blonde hair and hazel eyes. She did not to trust guys and in some ways just like Sakura. The main male character was Fye, who had light blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

"_Is there something wrong with you? I don't need you to be nice to me, please leave me alone," Ino said fiercely to Fye when they had first met. _

"_Aren't you a little tense?" Fye teased.

* * *

_

This sounded familiar to Sakura as she watched. It was like déjà vu to her, it was just like how they first met.

* * *

"_You know, I bet you would never make a girl fall in love with you," Haru said to Fye, he was Fye's friend, but couldn't resist a bet. _

"_I could make a girl love me any time I want," Fye shot back, glaring at Haru. "It's just that I don't have time for those kinds of things." _

"_It's not that you don't have time, it's that you can't," Haru said pleasantly to Fye. _

"_Fine, I'll accept that bet, but on what accounts can we make this more interesting?" Fye asked. _

"_Fall in love with that girl over there, Ino," smiled Haru. _

_Syaoran felt annoyance and fear while watching. It was like the directors had taken his life and rubbed it in his face. Why the hell was he watching this movie anyways, god, it pissed him off. He was also afraid that Sakura would find out that he was playing with her. Wasn't it enough that he felt very guilty already? _

"_Haru, I don't want to do this bet anymore, it's idiotic that I actually agreed to your bet!" Fye shouted to Haru. "I don't want to hurt her!" _

"_You're not going to do this anymore?" asked Haru softly. _

"_Yes, I'm not going to make Ino fall in love with me just because of a bet!" Fye said. _

"_F-f-Fye-kun…y-you're on a b-bet to win me over?" a voice asked. It belonged to Ino; she stood by the doorway with tears in her eyes looking tearfully at Fye. _

"_No, Ino, it's not what you think!" protested Fye. _

"_I LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" screamed Ino tearfully and ran out the door.

* * *

_

Was this going to happen when Sakura found out about the bet? His mind was full of thoughts about the bet, and that's all he thought about until the end of the movie. Could he do this bet? He wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

**After Movie, At Syaoran's House… (Night)

* * *

**

"That was a great movie," smiled Sakura as Syaoran opened the door to the library.

"Yah," Syaoran forced out.

"Great food too," Sakura said. After the movie they had gone to a café and just bought some sandwiches to eat.

"Hmm, so ready for the test tomorrow?" asked Syaoran trying to forget the movie.

"Well, do you want to test me?" asked Sakura.

"Sure," Syaoran said as Sakura handed him the Toudai book.

* * *

**Next Day…

* * *

"Hmm, what time is it?" groaned Sakura waking up. Her eyes meet the clock and it read 8:10. She gasped. The exam started at 9:00 and it took about 30 minutes to get to the exam center. "Li, where are you? I need you to drive me! Why didn't you wake me up!"**

"HMMMMPHMMM" a voice came that seemed much muffled.

Sakura looked down and noticed that her hand was on Syaoran's mouth and nose. "AHHHH! What the hell are you doing here!"

"I think I fell asleep here yesterday…" Syaoran mumbled after Sakura had taken her hand off. "By accident,"

"What!" she paused for a second and screamed at him, "Never mind that! You have to drive me to Toudai! It's already 8:12; the exam starts at 9:00. I'm going to be late!"

"Okay, I'll be outside with the car, just don't forget your examination slip," said Syaoran as he got up and quickly ran out.

Sakura quickly took her bag and re-checked to make sure she had her slip. She brushed her hair with haste and ran out the door just like Syaoran.

* * *

**Later…After the Center Exam…

* * *

**

Syaoran was waiting outside the school. He leaned on the side of his dark green Lexus, looking around the campus. He couldn't wait for him to attend the school.

A gust of wind blew his way. He looked up and saw Sakura, in a dark green skirt and a light green shirt. She looked beautiful, especially as the wind was blowing.

'SNAP out of it! You're just thinking that because of the bet!' Syaoran mentally slapped himself as Sakura came towards his car.

"How was it?" he asked.

"I don't know, I guess math was the hardest, but I think I got most of it," Sakura said. "I think I passed though…"

"That's great! Did you see Tomoyo-san and Ichigo-chan?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head, "Tomoyo called me just a while ago, she told me she did really well and is now with Eriol. And, I don't know about Ichigo-san."

"So when are results out, like in 2 days?" he asked.

"Yah, Tomoyo said that she would come with me to see out results," Sakura said. "It's at the school, so yeah,"

"Well, let's just hope that you passed, which I'm sure you did," Syaoran said as they got into his car. "I mean, you did get all the questions correct I asked you yesterday night…"

Sakura nodded, "about yesterday night, let's just pretend that it never happened,"

Syaoran looked at her and said, "Why, didn't you like it that I accidentally slept with you?"

"Ugh, you make it seem like we had sex," muttered Sakura.

"Do you want to?" joked Syaoran.

Sakura pushed him and smacked him on the head.

"Hey, I'm driving, ya know? You do not push someone who is driving, it's dangerous," Syaoran said playfully.

Sakura scowled but secretly smiled at how Syaoran was.

* * *

**Two Days Later…

* * *

**

"Come on! We're meeting Tomoyo and Eriol-kun at the school!" shouted Sakura. She had a purple shirt with a black skirt.

"Fine, fine," mumbled Syaoran, coming down the stairs.

"Finally!" muttered Sakura.

"Give me a break, I just woke up!" muttered Syaoran.

"Whatever, just get in the car," muttered Sakura opening the door.

"Fine, fine…" Syaoran said getting into his green Lexus. "Is your car ever going to get fixed?"

"I don't know, but they say it still might take a couple weeks…" Sakura said smoothly as Syaoran started the car.

"Really? What happened to your car?" Syaoran asked as he started driving towards Tokyo University. "Or is it that you just want to ride in my good car…"

Sakura looked at him slowly and said sarcastically, "yes, I sooooooooooooooo want to ride in this Lexus, please don't fix my car!"

"I really think that's what you really think…" Syaoran said as he passed a stop light and made a right turn.

Sakura hit him on the head and said, "What is wrong with you? Someone crashed into my car when I parked it at the bookstore and when I got back, the whole front of it was smashed, badly. It's going to take a while before I get my car back…"

"Sure…" Syaoran said in a non-believing way. "Whatever you say…"

"Ugh…" Sakura said and sat back in her seat comfortably. "Fine, whatever…"

* * *

**Tokyo University…

* * *

**

Sakura and Syaoran finally got to Tokyo U. Syaoran parked the car on the road and Sakura got out, looking for Tomoyo and Eriol. There were many people already there looking at the results. Some were leaping for joy but some were crying because they had not passed.

They were handing out envelopes with pass and failures in them. Sakura was starting to get nervous seeing that most people had disappointed looks on their faces.

"It's okay, you'll do fine," Syaoran whispered in her ear. Sakura nodded slowly not sure.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo and Eriol coming towards them.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura yelled back smiling.

"Are you ready to–" started Tomoyo.

"Syaoran-chan!" Syaoran turned around to see Ichigo smiling at them.

"Ohayo, Ichigo-chan," Tomoyo said smiling.

"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, I haven't seen in you guys in a while!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Did you get your results yet?" Eriol asked.

Ichigo nodded and smiled, "yep, I passed! I can take the real Toudai Test! Yes!"

"Congratulations!" Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol said simultaneously.

"I have to go; my friends are waiting for me. They're already waiting for me," smiled Ichigo. She leaned up and kissed Syaoran on the cheek and Eriol on the cheek. She ran ahead a couple of steps and said to the four, "see you guys later!"

Again the same annoyance came to Sakura when Ichigo kissed Syaoran just like last time at the restaurant.

Tomoyo smiled lightly and said to Sakura, "come on, let's go check our results."

Sakura nodded.

"Let's hope we pass," smiled Tomoyo. Sakura nodded again.

Eriol kissed Tomoyo on the forehead and hugged her.

Tomoyo and Sakura sighed and went over to the desk where people were handing out the results in envelopes.

"Name?" the guy asked who sat there with apathy.

"Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura replied.

"Daidouji Tomoyo," Tomoyo replied.

"Okay," the guy said ruffling through the folders, 'K' and 'D'.

"Here you go," he said handing each an envelope. "Good luck making it,"

"Oh, thanks," Sakura said.

"Yeah, thanks," Tomoyo said.

They walked back to where Eriol and Syaoran were, still with their envelopes closed.

"Here, I'll open it first," suggested Tomoyo. Sakura nodded.

Tomoyo ripped the top of the envelope off and took out the paper out. She took a deep breathe and said, "This is it…"

"Good luck," Syaoran and Sakura said simultaneously.

"You'll pass, I'm sure of it," Eriol said giving Tomoyo a kiss.

Tomoyo nodded and spread out the paper so that she could read what was inside. She sighed and squealed, "I passed!"

"Oh my god! That's so great! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura said hugging Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled happily and kissed Eriol.

"Now it's my turn…" Sakura said.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, you'll make it, if Syaoran-kun really did help you with math, which I'm sure he did, you'll pass!" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, you were good with all the other subjects," Eriol said. Syaoran nodded.

Sakura nodded with uncertainty. She slowly took the envelope and opened it. Her face had an expression that Syaoran could not comprehend, so he wasn't sure that if she passed or not. A gust of wind blew towards them.

"What is with the wind today?" commented Syaoran.

Sakura looked up and Syaoran, "I passed!"

"You did!" asked Syaoran.

Sakura nodded and did something her body made her do, no matter what she thought.

She kissed him.

* * *

**Yah! Sakura kissed him! **

**I hoped you liked this story! Sorry about the many scene changes in the story, I got lazy, LOL!**

**Next Update will be out soon! **

**Please Review! **

**REVIEW!**

**Hugs, **

**Crystalserenity89 **


	11. Chapter 11: Kero chan

**Chapter Eleven**

**Kero-chan**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I especially enjoyed reading the long ones: ) **

**It's almost the Olympics, LOL! And it's Valentine's Day! Yah! Happy St. Valentine's Day! Romance is in the air! LOL! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does. I just manipulate them to do whatever my little heart desires:D **

**REVIEW! **

**The faster that you guys review, the faster I'll update: P

* * *

**

"Sa- sa- sa - Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo trembled.

Sakura broke apart and quickly glanced at Tomoyo and Eriol nervously, "gomen-nasi, I'll see you guys later,"

Sakura started running away, not glancing once back at them.

"Well, it looks like you're going to win the bet," muttered Eriol.

"I'll go after her, you guys can go," Syaoran gave Eriol a glare and ran after Sakura.

"Yeah," Tomoyo said after Syaoran was gone. "And it looks like not only Sakura is going to be hurt when she finds out about the bet…"

"Yeah, that's true, or he might just forget about the bet…" muttered Eriol.

"Really?"

"No, but let's just hope Syaoran doesn't screw this up…" muttered Sakura.

* * *

**Sakura…

* * *

**

'_I can't believe it! I can't believe I kissed Syaoran…what the hell was I thinking!_' Sakura thought as she sat on the swing near Tokyo University. She could see Tokyo University clearly where she was sitting.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, walking towards where Sakura was sitting. He walked up to Sakura and sat on the swing besides her.

"Nothing," replied Sakura as she started swinging lightly.

"Oh," Syaoran said. She had just kissed him. Shouldn't he be making a move?

"Gomen ne," Sakura said softly.

"Nani?" Syaoran said.

"What I mean is that I'm sorry, for kissing you," replied Sakura.

"I don't mind," Syaoran said.

"I, well, you see, I, well, I don't know what came over me," confessed Sakura.

"It's okay, I don't mind," repeated Syaoran.

"It's just that I got used to you and it's showing that I'm beginning to like you…" continued Sakura like she didn't hear Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and noticed that she was beginning to blush. Syaoran smiled; he leaned over and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

Sakura turned over and looked at Syaoran carefully. Syaoran was almost completely sure that he was going to get either kicked or punched. Instead, Sakura leaned over and kissed Syaoran fully on the lips.

"Wow…" Syaoran said. "Didn't expect that either,"

Sakura smiled and said, "You should expect a lot of surprises, Syaoran-kun."

"You called me Syaoran…" said Syaoran eyes wide.

"Well, I've decided that I shouldn't hide my feelings anymore," explained Sakura. She smiled and kissed Syaoran on the cheek. "Truth is, I was probably attracted to you earlier, but another part of me tells me to stop being attracted to you. The truth is I couldn't…"

Syaoran smiled lightly and kissed Sakura back on the cheek and said, "Do you want to go somewhere? You can choose,"

"What about Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun?" asked Sakura. Syaoran took her hand and pulled her off the swing set.

"They're probably already gone," Syaoran said. "I told them that they could leave."

Sakura nodded and followed Syaoran to his car.

"It's starting to become colder," noted Syaoran as he started the car.

Sakura nodded. "Hai, it's almost Christmas too,"

"I know, and a few more weeks until the Tokyo U. Test…" Syaoran said.

"Don't remind me!" groaned Sakura.

"But you still have a couple weeks before the real test," Syaoran pointed out.

"That's true, I'll still have to study though…" noted Sakura.

"Right, right," he said as he turned.

* * *

**One and a Half Week Later…

* * *

**

Over a week, Syaoran and Sakura had gotten closer and closer but as they had gotten closer, the date of the Tokyo U. test was also drawing nearer.

"Hey, Syaoran, do you want to go to the mall?" Sakura asked as she walked over to Syaoran, who was watching television.

"What for?" Syaoran asked, without looking up from his show. "I thought you needed to study, the test is like in a week…"

"Christmas presents…" said Sakura innocently hugging his back. "And I'm taking a break, studying all the time is bad for you!"

"To whom?" he asked.

"You know, you friends, family," said Sakura.

"Do we have to?" he pouted.

"Maybe I'll find something special to give to you…" Sakura said innocently giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go,"

* * *

**Mall…

* * *

**

"Let's go to that store!" stated Sakura smiling, pulling Syaoran's arm towards a shop called, _'Twinkle,'_ the store had stars on the doors and stars on the windows. It was a pet shop where there were many puppies and kittens walking around.

"Why don't you go? I'll be right back; I have something to do…" Syaoran gave Sakura a kiss and walked away. He had all the bags and boxes that Sakura had bought from the stores they had been to.

"Fine," Sakura sighed. She walked in the store and was immediately drawn to the animals that were running around the store.

"Awww…" Sakura cooed as she leaned down, "kawaii-desu!"

"Isn't it?" Sakura turned around and saw Ichigo smiling at her.

"Ichigo-chan!" Sakura said with a smile, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, for Christmas shopping and to relax," explained Ichigo, "I saw you and Syaoran-chan just a while earlier, I was going to come over, but Syaoran left. What about you? What are you doing here? Did you pass the center exam?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Well, same reason as you, relaxing and Christmas shopping."

"In any case, that's such a cute puppy you have there," commented Ichigo.

Sakura bent down and picked the puppy up. He had golden colored fur coat and innocent brown eyes with a small perky tail. "I'm going to take him!"

"Would Syaoran-kun mind?" questioned Ichigo.

"Well, screw him," muttered Sakura, picking the puppy up to her nose and said, "I'm buying him, no matter what that baka says!"

"Wow, you're so sweet to him," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Aren't I?" Sakura smiled and Ichigo smiled back.

"What are you going to name him?" Ichigo asked.

Sakura pondered for a minute and said to the puppy, "You look like a Kero. Do you want to be a Kero?"

The puppy gave a bark in reply. Sakura laughed and said, "Name's Kero!"

"Kero, Kero, Kero…" Ichigo smiled and continued, "Yep, that's a great name!"

Sakura smiled back and let Kero down on the floor.

* * *

**Later…

* * *

**

"Syaoran!" Sakura said as she hugged him. They were in the resting place in the mall where a big fountain was behind them. A couple of kids were throwing pennies in the fountains and making wishes. A couple others were trying to get the money that other people had thrown in. She had a big box with a big red ribbon with her and her new little 'surprise' in it to show him.

"What did you get?" Syaoran asked, looking at the box she was holding.

"Shhh, it's a surprise," Sakura said cutely. "Do you want to open it?"

Syaoran looked at her and scanned her over just in case it was a freaky thing that popped out of the box. She _was_ just in the pet shop; it couldn't be possible that she had bought a snake or a fish to scare him…

"Sure…it's not a fish, correct?" he asked.

"Are you afraid of fish?" Sakura teased.

"No, it's just, they freak me out…" Syaoran protested. "I mean, look at them, they have eyes that don't blink, okay, that is so not natural!"

Sakura laughed and said, "It's not a fish, just open it!"

"Fine," Syaoran started untying off the red ribbon.

"You know, I met Ichigo-chan," commented Sakura.

"Really? Where is she now?" Syaoran asked as he finally took off the ribbon.

"She had to leave, she told me to say hi to you." Sakura said, "Said something about her friends and her boyfriend…"

"Oh, what is in this bo- AAAHHHH!" Syaoran jumped back with Kero on his chest. Something fell out of his pocket. It was a small, red box.

"Isn't it cute?" Sakura asked smiling.

"You've got yourself a puppy," commented Syaoran weakly.

"Yep, his name is Kero!" smiled Sakura nodding.

"It's cute, I'll love or I love it as much as I love Suppi…" said Syaoran.

"Eriol-kun's puppy?" Sakura asked, "Liar, you don't love Suppi… Eriol-kun told me so!"

"Sure I do," Syaoran explained, sitting up, "it's just that Suppi hid my car keys and I couldn't really get home…"

"Sure, right," she leaned over and picked up the box next to Syaoran.

"What's in here?" she asked, about to open the box.

"Uh…nothing!" Syaoran snatched away the box from Sakura's hands before she could open it. "It's nothing!"

"Gasp, so mean, don't tell me you're cheating on me already!" Sakura said sarcastically, "tell me! What's in that box?"

"It's nothing!" protested Syaoran.

"Come on!" Sakura gave him a look.

"Fine, it's a Christmas present," confessed Syaoran. "Happy now? You just ruined the surprise, uh, thingy…"

"Whose is it?" asked Sakura excitedly, "is it mine? What's in it?"

"Not telling," Syaoran put a finer on her nose as he stood up with Kero on his shoulder, "aren't you thinking too much, you'll find out on Christmas, won't you?"

"Still," Sakura smiled and kissed him on the lips gently. She then handed him the rest of the bags and boxes she had bought.

"Sugoi, you bought so many," awed Syaoran as he took the boxes which he saw to be a little hard to be holding so many boxes and bags. "Are you done now? Can we go home? O-ne-gai?"

Sakura thought for a second and said, "Sure, I think I'm done shopping,"

"Thank god,"

"For today, I guess we can come back tomorrow or something…" added Sakura and started walking toward the garage where the car was parked.

She heard a clump of bags and boxes fall on the floor behind her. She turned around to see Syaoran staring at her with a pair of wide eyes, "tomorrow!" he wheezed.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura smiled and walked ahead before Syaoran could say anything else.

* * *

**Next Week…Day before Tokyo University Exam…

* * *

**

"Oh my god, you look horrible…" his voice died down right away as he said horrible once Sakura glared at him, "I mean, beautiful, never seen you more gorgeous and, and, sophisticated! I give you an A-plus, just for looks!" he gave an imaginary pat on the back for saying such a long word, _'sophisticated_.'

Sakura glared at him again and said dangerously, "I feel like f-ing crap…" and it was true, she had dark rings under her eyes and her hair was very messy. She had spent yesterday studying her ass off and had not gotten much sleep.

"Kochi, Kochi!' Syaoran said bidding her over. Once Sakura came, he hugged her and said to her, "you're going to have to relax for today, you'll do fine tomorrow!" she nodded in his arms, "get some sleep," she nodded again.

After five minutes of Syaoran watching television, he said to Sakura, "do you want to change the channel?"

There was no answer; he looked down, seeing that Sakura was lightly sleeping on him. He sighed and turned off the television. He lightly and slowly picked her up from his body, careful not to wake her and carried her to his bed.

Just as he had laid her down, his cell phone rang loudly.

"Crap," Syaoran quickly took out his cell phone from the desk and answered it in a whisper, "Moshi moshi,"

"Syaoran, what's with your voice?" a voice rang it his ear. Syaoran groaned. This was not the time for him to be pestering him.

"What the hell do you want Haku?" demanded Syaoran.

"Language," warned Haku with humor in his tone.

"Shut up…" warned Syaoran, "again, what the hell do you want?" Syaoran heard a sigh.

"Here I was, wondering what you were doing, because I'm so thoughtful, and –"

"You're with Meilin, you guys are on a vacation, what do you want to tell me?" Syaoran said, "And I know you didn't just call me for the fun of it. You've been on vacation for awhile and not once did you call me,"

"Fine, fine," Haku gave another annoying sigh just to piss Syaoran off.

"What is it?" Syaoran managed to growl.

"Well, first, I wanted to tell you that I'm coming back in about a week," Haku said. Syaoran knew Haku was smiling at the moment.

"And second, I came to ask you, how's the bet going?"

"Just fine,"

"Ha, I think you haven't even kissed the girl yet!"

"Of course I kissed her, she's on my bed right now," that last part was not intended, but Haku sometimes made him very pissed off, things just slip.

"Ooo, playa!" Syaoran heard laughter on the other side of the phone line.

"Haku, who are you talking to?" Syaoran heard another voice on the line. It was Meilin's.

"You're not cheating on me, are you?" Syaoran could hear the playfulness in Meilin's voice.

"Of course not, it's Syaoran!" Haku said back.

"Syaoran, I'm going to go now, T-T-F-N, ta-ta for now!" Haku said.

"That's tigger's line!" Meilin said.

"Alright, bye,"

"Don't forget about the bet, the way it's going. I'm going to win!" Haku added.

"Look, I'm going to win the bet, hands down," Syaoran said before hanging up the phone.

"What bet?" Sakura asked.

'_Oh crap…_' Syaoran thought. "Oh, you're awake, sorry, did my call wake you?" Syaoran said, trying to avoid the question.

"What bet?" Sakura repeated.

"Oh, it's just a bet to see who could make the higher score on a test," Syaoran lied, hoping that Sakura would fall for it. '_She's not going to fall for it, I'm dead. She's so not going to believe me, crap, crap, crap,_'

"Oh, did you win?" Sakura asked softly with her eyes closed.

"Oh, yah, about to, definitely about to," Syaoran said quietly. "Sorry about waking you up, you can go back to sleep now…"

Sakura slightly needed. Syaoran started walking away but was stopped by Sakura's hand grabbing on the sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt.

"Can you not leave?" Sakura asked softly, her eyes opened just a little, "not yet,"

"Sure," Syaoran agreed.

"Arigatou, Syaoran," Sakura said gratefully.

"No problem," he said back.

"Syaoran?" she said softly, about to fall asleep. He could tell that Sakura was already half-awake and half-asleep.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I want to tell you, well, you see, I, I, I," Sakura said with her eyes closed.

"You can tell me later, you look so exhausted, get some sleep first," interrupted Syaoran.

Sakura nodded, smiled and said, "I'll tell you on Christmas eve then,"

"Sure,"

Sakura closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Syaoran sat next to her until she was deeply asleep. His mind was ninety nine percent on the bet and that one percent was on Sakura. He wondered what Sakura was going to tell him and wondered if he won the bet, would he really be happy?

Without knowing it himself, he also fell asleep on the chair.

* * *

**Yah, that's the end of that chapter! **

**Sorry about the incorrect grammar, and maybe some spelling mistakes. I don't read it over mainly because I'm lazy. LOL sorry! Maybe I'll do that later when I have time…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW PLZ! More reviews, faster updates!**

**Happy Valentines :D **

**The story still has about; let's see… maybe 5-8 more chapters to go, depending on how long I make each of the chapters. I have everything planned out, so there won't be anymore writer's block. **

**Also, after I finish, the rest of my stories will be taken off of hiatus, so I hope you guys are happy! Thanks! **

**Hugs,**

**Crystalserenity89 **


	12. Chapter 12: Tokyo University Exam

**Chapter 12**

**Tokyo University Exam**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please review for this story too! **

**Thanks for reading: D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. Although, it does not mean I can't make the characters whatever my cute little mind wants them to do. In other words, I can manipulate them any way possible! **

**REVIEW!

* * *

**

"Syaoran…" Sakura groaned and pushed Syaoran on the back. He groaned and turned over not facing Sakura anymore. "Syaoran! Come on! Wake up! We have to go!"

"Five more minutes!" he groaned. Sakura groaned and hit him on the back.

"That's what you said _ten_ minutes ago! Come on!" Sakura growled, "My car is still getting fixed and I have no idea where your car keys are and I doubt you'll tell me!"

There was no answer. Sakura sighed and said, "Fine then, be that way, but just so you know, I'm taking off my shirt off right now…"

"No you're not," he replied.

"And how would you know?" Sakura questioned.

"I can see you through the mirror and I do not see any shirt taking off motion!" Syaoran explained, closing his eyes again.

"Chikan! (Pervert)" Sakura said.

"If I am really a chikan, than I'm your pervert!" he pointed out.

"Come on! Stop joking around! We have to go or else I'm going to be late, and I do not want to be racing down the streets again!" she protested.

"But that's fun…" Syaoran said.

"**GET THE FUCK UP**!" screamed Sakura in his ear.

"Note to self: don't get Sakura mad," muttered Syaoran. He took the covers off and said, "Fine, fine, I'm up!"

"Finally!" sighed Sakura loudly.

"I just wanted to get a morning kiss…" he pointed out, sitting up on his bed.

Sakura kissed Syaoran on the cheek, "There? Happy now?"

"No…not really…" Syaoran said, "I wanted it on the lips,"

"Change, comb your hair and brush you teeth and I'll give you a _correct_ morning kiss!" Sakura ordered, she stood up and said, "As much as how I think you're sexy, you really might want to consider shaving…"

He brushed his hand over his lower side on his face and said, "Fine,"

"Great, I'll be downstairs, haiyaku!" she leaned over and kissed Syaoran on the side of the lips and quickly left the room.

* * *

**Time Passes…

* * *

**

"Could you go any slower?" Sakura asked annoyed as Syaoran walked down the stairs. "Come on! We have to go!" she said as he was completely on the first floor.

"No,"

"Nani!" Sakura demanded.

"Not until you give me a morning kiss," he said playfully.

Sakura sighed and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Happy?"

"No…"

Sakura sighed again, leaned towards him and kissed him fully on the lips. She pulled back and said, "Now are you happy?"

"Hell yes!" he said.

"Can we go now?" Sakura groaned.

"Fine, now we can go,"

"Ass," muttered Sakura.

"I heard that…"

"I meant for you to hear it!" retorted Sakura.

**Tokyo University…**

"Oh my god…I'm so nervous…" Sakura said. She was standing in front of the school with her ID and her test ticket in her hand.

"Don't worry," Syaoran mused. He kissed Sakura on the forehead and hugged her, "you'll do fine, I'm sure of it!"

She nodded and said, "I'm just so nervous. I'm just afraid that I'm going to make stupid mistakes and forget all the formulas or something…"

"You won't! Watch, what's the Heron's Formula?" Syaoran said.

"Well, isn't it square root of (s-a) (s-b) (s-c)?" Sakura asked.

"See? You're correct!" Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura on the head. She leaned over and kissed Syaoran on the lips.

"But…that's simple geometry!" protested Sakura.

"But it's one of the formulas you never memorized…" Syaoran pointed out.

"I guess…" Sakura said.

"Look, you'll do fine! Do you have your exam ticket and ID?" Syaoran asked.

"Wow, you must be blind, I had these in my hand for over twenty minutes…" muttered Sakura, waving her ticket and ID in front of Syaoran's face.

Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura on the cheek, "good luck!"

"Ja ne,"

Sakura walked toward the school. This is what everything she had studied come down too. Her future would be decided by this test which meant that she couldn't afford to fail this test. Her future with going to school and her relationship with Syaoran would be determined by this too.

She finally got to her testing room and sat down in her seat after giving the examiner her ticket and ID.

"Calm down, calm down," she told herself. "I'll do fine, I'll do fine,"

* * *

**After Tokyo University Test…

* * *

**

It was eight hours later Syaoran saw Sakura walking out of Tokyo University.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said as he sprinted towards Sakura, "how did it go?"

She looked up at him, smiled and said, "It was just time consuming; the math part was the hardest, but the rest was pretty easy."

"That's great!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"But I'm just afraid I'm going to fail!" Sakura said, "They _do_ do it by ranks! So what if this year is like really, really smart?"

"Look, you are one of the smartest people I know," he said, "and the most prettyful person I know," he took her by the waist, leaned down and kissed on the lips.

Sakura smiled and said, "Prettyful isn't a word…"

"Of course it is!" he said.

She laughed and said, "Fine then, say that word in a sentence!"

"Fine," Syaoran retorted, "Syaoran just said, 'prettyful,'"

"Congratulations, you just made a new word," Sakura said dryly.

"I know! It _should_ be a word!" Syaoran said seriously.

Sakura scoffed.

"What? It _should_ be a word! And I'm just glad that someone other than me think so!" Syaoran said seriously.

"Me? Oh no, it's…it's just such an honor to **be making up new words**," Sakura said sarcastically. Syaoran looked at her. "No, no, I'm **_serious_**! It **_is_** an honor to be in the eyes of Li Syaoran, the word maker!" she continued sarcastically.

"Be that way," Syaoran said, "so now we just have to wait for the results? When are they posting them?"

Sakura nodded. "Uh, like next week or something…" she took out a piece a paper from her bag and said, "Okay, um, December 21st,"

"Wow, it's like a Christmas present…" Syaoran pointed out.

"If I pass," Sakura pointed out.

"Come on, do you want to go some place to eat?" Syaoran asked.

"Where?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran kissed her on the cheek and hugged her, "you can choose!"

"K! I know where to go if you let me drive!" Sakura said. Syaoran looked at Sakura for a second, sighed and threw the car keys at her.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled.

* * *

**McDonald's…

* * *

**

"McDonald's?" Syaoran said as he stared at the big M.

"Yes McDonalds! Come on, let's just get some food and go back home!" Sakura said taking his hand and leading him into the restaurant.

"Fine, I haven't had fast food in a _long_ time…" Syaoran said.

"That's why I brought you here!" Sakura smiled, "I haven't had fast food in a long time either because of all the tests!"

"Okay, so what do you want?" Syaoran asked looking at the menu.

"Okay, let's try to get this in one shot!" Sakura started, "okay, I want a chicken sandwich, vanilla ice cream, side salad and a sprite!"

"Wow, that's a lot of food…" commented Syaoran trying to remember everything that Sakura had just said.

"Shut up, I haven't had anything to eat since the test, which, may I remind you, lasted for six hours, which is not my fault!" explained Sakura.

"Fine, by the way, it was eight hours," laughed Syaoran, "I'll be right back with your food,"

Sakura nodded.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around to see Ichigo smiling at her. She wore a white button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and black pants.

"Konnichiwa, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura. Immediately, in her mind, she her hit her head for the stupidly of her question. Of course Ichigo was here for food. "I mean, you are like always where Syaoran and I are,"

"I know, it's so weird," Ichigo said. She had a McDonald's bag in her hand and a coke in the other. "Well, my friends made me buy McDonalds, so here I am. Such respect they show for someone who just took the Toudai test. And just to tell you that I'm not a stalker and nor do I plan to be, please erase that thought in your mind."

Sakura laughed.

"Ichigo-chan!" Syaoran had a McDonald's bag and 2 drinks in his hands, "you're here too? Are you like talking me?"

"Yes Syaoran, I'm a stalker and I follow you everywhere you go," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Yes, that's what one would think," Syaoran commented giving the one of the drinks to Sakura smiling at both of them.

"So anyways, I have to go…apparently to stalk other people…" Ichigo said, "Actually my friends are calling me…"

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"I felt a buzz," Ichigo answered.

"A what?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Cell phone. Vibration. Doy! Think more, Syaoran-chan!" Ichigo smiled. She leaned over and kissed Syaoran on the cheek, and then hugged Sakura. "Ja ne! Hope you did well on that test!"

"You too," Sakura managed choked out while Ichigo went out the door. She couldn't believe the feeling she felt when Ichigo kissed Syaoran.

"Okay then, that was weird…come on then, Sakura, let's go," Sakura nodded lightly and followed Syaoran to the car quietly.

"Here you go," Syaoran gave the McDonald's bag to Sakura and put the drinks in the drink container in his car.

Sakura took out her sandwich and started to eat it just as Syaoran started the car.

"Want some fries?" Sakura asked as Syaoran started driving. She held out two fries and waved it in front of Syaoran.

"Sure," answered Syaoran. Sakura put the fries in Syaoran's mouth and went back to her sandwich and ate another bite. "More please!"

Sakura put two more into his mouth and drank some of her sprite as they went down the road back to Syaoran's house.

* * *

**Syaoran's House…

* * *

**

The rest of the ride, Sakura was quiet unless Syaoran asked her a question or asked her for another fry or some part of his sandwich. At the end, the food was gone and Sakura had still not said a word except 'sure' or 'okay.'

"Are you mad at me or something?" Syaoran demanded when they were in Sakura's room, "Sakura-chan?"

"No…" she replied simply.

"You haven't really talked to me in the car and you usually talk non-stop…" Syaoran pointed out. "Or something like that…"

"I don't talk non-stop!" Sakura snapped. "And…and…I'm not mad at you!"

"Then what are you?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, let's just say I'm a little annoyed," Sakura finally said. "And a little jealous, maybe…I guess, well, kinda…"

"Of me?" Syaoran asked a little surprised. "What did I do?"

"No…well, I guess," Sakura said, "I'm just afraid of losing you. After Akito, I guess I'm just a little paranoid when it comes to this."

Syaoran was speechless.

Sakura laughed softly. "Sorry, I guess it's just the pressure of the test, just the after effects, or something like that." She smiled gently.

"Gomen,"

"What? No, it's okay, I shouldn't have—" started Sakura.

"No, I'm really sorry, I'll tell Ichigo-chan to stop being like that around me," Syaoran looked at Sakura and hugged her lightly. "And just for future references, Ichigo is just a friend. She never meant anything else and will never mean anything."

"I know…"

Syaoran started to kiss Sakura deeply on the lips. She started to moan softly and kissed back with the same emotion.

The kiss that Sakura gave Syaoran wasn't like the first time she had truly kissed him. This one was more emotional and it felt like it was going somewhere.

Syaoran started kissing Sakura's neck making her moan…

* * *

**I would probably go on, but since this is a T/PG-13 story, I will not. LOL! **

**Hope you love the story, this chapter is little big short but hey, I'll make the next chapter longer. But you might hate me for the next chapter…**

**Anyways…**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Also, please tell me the errors I make. I don't re-read my chapter, LOL. Also, please be specific when you tell me! THANKS!**

**Please Review!**

**REVIEW!**

**Hugs,**

**Crystalserenity89 **


	13. Chapter 13: Test Results

**Chapter 13**

**Test Results**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**You might be very surprised at the end, so please don't blame me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters or any other copyrighted name or thing that appears in my story. So please do not sue me, I don't have enough money to be sued! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!

* * *

**

Sakura woke up with Syaoran around her.

Sakura sighed; she wanted to stay like this forever; just lying in bed with Syaoran. She looked up at him, his arms were around her but he was still asleep.

She snuggled more into Syaoran and closed her eyes. It was time with Syaoran. She smiled with serenity and put her head on Syaoran's chest.

Syaoran eyes opened slowly. He saw Sakura sleeping peacefully and just realized what just happened last night. '_Guess I just won the bet…_' he thought.

'_But she never said that she loved you_,' another voice pointed out.

'_So? I can just tell Haku that she slept with me. Anyways, it's not like he'll be able to tell…_' he shot back to the voice.

'_You know that you don't want to complete this bet…_' the same voice said.

'_Sure I do! Think of all the money I'll have…_' he shot back to the voice, but this time with less confidence.

'_Syaoran…_'

'_Imaginary voice that I am speaking to right now_'

He paused for a second and continued. '_God, why the hell am I even talking to myself? First sign of insanity that is…' _

'_Don't hurt Sakura; she's been hurt so much already. Stop the bet, onegaii…_' the other voice said softly as it was its last resort.

'_Urusai!'_ he shot back. (**Shut up**)

Syaoran brushed out all the thoughts and looked at Sakura. Her eyes were closed lightly and were sleeping peacefully. '_God, she's so beautiful…_'

"Syaoran…"

'_Great, now I'm talking to myself again, Nut Academy, here I come. I mean seriously, how much does a guy have to talk to himself until he knows that he needs to be in Nut Academy, I mean, not a lot…_' Syaoran thought.

"Syaoran…"

'_I'll be the best student in the academy,_' he went on in his mind.

"What are you doing? Staring out to space like that?" Sakura asked staring at him.

He looked down and saw Sakura staring at him with a confused glaze.

'_Well, if I'm not going to Nut Academy, I'll definitely go to University of Crackers…_' he thought thoughtfully.

Syaoran looked at her and smiled, "it's nothing,"

"Oh," she sighed, "I want to stay here forever…"

"Really?" he replied.

"Or just the whole day or something…"

Syaoran smiled lightly, "I guess, if you want to. But don't you want to go out or something?"

"A movie!"

"Uh…no!" Syaoran suddenly had flashbacks from the last time he saw a movie that Sakura chose. Right now, he just wasn't in the mood to watch one," I mean, not right now, just not right now…how about something else?"

"Okay, sure, let's just stay here and think of something to do…" Sakura suggested.

"Okay,"

"I'm hungry…" Syaoran said after a few minutes.

Sakura scoffed, "I knew you wouldn't last long…"

"What? I need food!" Syaoran protested.

"Sure, whatever," Sakura said.

/_Ring Ring_/

Sakura pulled over and picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi, this is Sakura,"

"Sakura-chan! This is Tomoyo!"

"Tomo-chan!"

"Who is it?" Syaoran groaned.

Sakura put her hand on the receiver and said, "It's Tomoyo, now shh!"

Syaoran put her hands up and said, "Fine!"

"Hm…okay, sure, I'll be there soon," Sakura said to Tomoyo. "Okay, okay, ja!"

"You're leaving? I though that you wanted to stay here all day…" Syaoran pointed out, "Where are you going anyways?"

"Things came up, going to Tomoyo's for brunch since it's almost lunch time. I thought that you were hungry…" Sakura pointed out. "So do you want to come?"

"I'm ready," Sakura looked and saw that Syaoran was indeed ready. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"That was fast…" Sakura commented.

"Yeah, well, I'm hungry," explained Syaoran. "Now get dressed please! Now hurry, hurry, hurry person!"

"Fine, fine, fine, but aren't you going to be cold? It's like cold outside…" Sakura said as she put on a light blue turtleneck and dark blue jeans. "Okay, let's go!"

"Okay!"

* * *

**Eriol's House…

* * *

**

"I thought we were going to Tomoyo's…" Syaoran pointed out when he saw Eriol's mansion come closer towards him.

"We are; she's in there…" Sakura smiled. "I never said we were going to Tomoyo's house, I just said we're going to where Tomoyo is."

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have let you drive just because you were feeling me up." Syaoran cursed as Sakura parked the car in front of the front door.

"Your fault for falling for it," Sakura muttered loudly as she got out of the car with Syaoran right after her.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted, coming towards Sakura. She was wearing a lavender turtleneck sweater and light blue jeans. "Syaoran-kun!"

"Hey, Syaoran, can I talk to you for a minute…" Eriol said.

"Sure, I'll be back," Syaoran said and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen with Tomoyo then!" Sakura smiled and kissed him back on the cheek fondly.

Eriol led Syaoran to the library. As soon as Eriol closed the door, Eriol looked at Syaoran and said, "So, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Syaoran said innocently.

"I mean, how's the bet going?" Eriol asked. "It seems that Sakura and you are close,"

"Eriol, my dear, I don't kiss and tell," Syaoran said.

Eriol looked at him.

"But I do have sex and tell," Syaoran added, "and we did that!"

"Really?" Eriol exclaimed.

"Yep, looks like I'm going to win the bet!" Syaoran said.

"Did she say that she loves you?" Eriol asked. In his mind, Eriol was ninety-nine percent sure that Syaoran was going to win.

"No, but all in time," Syaoran said.

"But, you too, I'm afraid, are falling for her too…" Eriol said so softly that Syaoran could not even comprehend what he said.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sakura was wandering the halls in search for something interesting. She stopped in the hall when she heard voices of Eriol and Syaoran in the library. She stopped by the rear of the door of the library and decided to listen in.

"Do you _really_ think you can do it? Love isn't an easy thing. It's complicated," Eriol said.

"No, I'm not saying it is, but…" Syaoran protested.

"Miss, are you looking for something or someone?" a voice interrupted. Gasping, Sakura turned around to see a maid looking perplexed at her. At this, she also noticed that Syaoran and Eriol's voices stopped.

"No, no, I'm just looking for—" Sakura explained but was interrupted by Eriol and Syaoran coming out of the library.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Eriol asked nervously. '_Ikenai, how much of that has she heard…_'

"Ohayou Eriol-sama," the maid said.

"Ohayou, you can leave," Eriol said to the maid.

"Oh, hello Eriol-kun!" Sakura smiled. "I was just wondering around, I hoped you don't mind,"

"I don't mind. Where's Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. "Weren't you two going to make us a "wonderful breakfast," as Tomoyo quoted?"

"yeah, but I'm just wandering the halls because Tomoyo said that she insisted she would do the rest," explained Sakura, "besides, Tomoyo told me to find you guys to tell you that she's almost finished making brunch,"

"Really?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded and continued, "I helped too, so you better not make your future wife sad or mad!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Eriol smiled at Sakura and gave a look at Syaoran. He then walked towards the kitchen. "You guys better come soon too, you know how Tomoyo-chan gets if you'll late!" he called back.

"We'll be there's soon!" Sakura announced back.

"Hey," Syaoran said as he hugged her from the back.

"What were you guys talking about?" Sakura asked as he hugged her tightly.

"Oh, it's just something for our company…" Syaoran lied uncomfortably to Sakura.

"What was that about love?" she asked curiously.

"How much did you hear?" Syaoran asked nervously.

"Just that, why?" Sakura asked. "Was there something about me or something?"

"No! No!" Syaoran stammered.

"Really?"

"Yes," Syaoran lied, "it's nothing; we just have a co-worker who has a little problem with his girlfriend,"

"Oh," she leaned back and kissed him on the lips softly, "that's nice…"

"Yea," he agreed, leaned over and kissed her back.

"Come on, Syaoran, Syaoran!" she said between kisses that Syaoran was giving on her mouth and neck, "we, have, to go, Eriol and Tomoyo are waiting…for us!"

He sighed and kissed her one more time on the lips and said into her ear, "fine, okay, sure, let's go, I'm getting hungry anyways,"

Sakura smiled and put her hand into his. She loved being with him and she could do nothing to stop her emotions toward Syaoran.

* * *

**Day before Test Results…**

"Syaoran, do you think I'll make it?" Sakura asked softly. She and Syaoran were sitting on the couch watching television. She was sitting on his lap.

"Sure," he was absent mindedly playing with Sakura's hair as he was watching _Friends_.

"Really? I guess I'm just nervous…" Sakura laughed weakly.

Syaoran sighed, turned off the television and looked at Sakura. He kissed her tenderly and whispered into her ear that made her shiver, "look, _you_ will get in, you're smart! I'm sure that you'll be a student in Tokyo U!"

Sakura could only nod and put her head on his chest, "you know, you're a great guy,"

"Yah, well, you know, girls would kill to have me," Syaoran said smugly. "I _am_ sexy and hot,"

"Yes…I _would_ kill to have _you_!" Sakura said with sarcasm.

"I know," he replied with humor and hugged Sakura.

Sakura smiled. She felt right in his arms; she felt safe and happy. She leaned up and kissed Syaoran on the mouth softly, putting her hands over his neck.

He started kissing back and put his arms around Sakura's waist.

"You know Syaoran?" Sakura asked between kisses.

"Nani?"

"I'll believe you," she said confidently before kissing him again, "if you say I'll pass, I'll believe you, I will!"

* * *

**Day of Test Results…Tokyo University… **

"Wow, there are so many people here…" Syaoran noted. There were boards of acceptances and everyone was there to see.

Sakura nodded silently and then said looking at the boards of test results, "Let's split up, you remember my ticket number, right?"

"Hai, it's 1349320, right?" Sakura nodded and Syaoran continued, "Okay, so I'll go right and you go left," Sakura nodded. They both split ways to look for her test exam. The number was in numeric order with his or her name underneath.

"Okay, this is increasing," noted Syaoran staring at 15254651 with a name that he did not recognize underneath it, "wrong way I guess,"

"SYAORAN-CHAN!" a voice called out and hugged Syaoran on the back.

"Ichigo-chan," Syaoran said unsurprised, knowing that Ichigo would be the only one to do that, "I take it you passed,"

"HAI!" exclaimed Ichigo smiling widely giving Syaoran a full hug in which Syaoran returned, "I can't believe it! URESHII!" (_I'm so happy_)

"Yokatta!" Syaoran said, "Have you seen Eriol today? Or lately?"

"Hai!" Ichigo nodded.

"Well? Did Tomoyo-san pass?" Syaoran asked.

"Awww, you're thinking Tomoyo instead of Sakura? You cheater," Ichigo joked. "Even if you did, Eriol-kun would probably kill you…and I don't think that you can beat him either…"

"No I'm not! Oi, matte…how'd you know about Sakura and me?" Syaoran asked perplexedly, looking at Ichigo.

"Tomoyo told me," she replied simply, "and she did indeed, pass,"

"That's great!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Hey, you had more enthusiasm for Tomoyo-chan than me!" pouted Ichigo.

"No I didn't, it's the same!" Syaoran protested.

"Sure, sure," Ichigo said.

"Look, I've got to go and find Sakura," Syaoran said, walking towards Sakura's direction, "I'll talk to you late, bye!"

"Syaoran!"

"Yeah?" he said looking back at Sakura.

"Please don't hurt Sakura-chan!" Ichigo pleaded.

"Nani! How'd you know about that!" Syaoran demanded.

"I have my sources," Ichigo said.

"Please don't tell Sakura, Onegaii!" Syaoran pleaded.

"Fine, but if you hurt her…I'll hurt you...badly. It'll be like pain that you never heard before!" she smiled gracefully at him and walked away.

Syaoran sighed and continued walking towards Sakura. He saw Sakura's wide eyes staring at the board. '_She must have passed_' he thought.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said smiling.

She started running.

"Sakura! What's wrong? STOP! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Syaoran's grin turned into a frown as he shouted as he ran after her.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted back as she kept running. They were getting farther and farther away from the school.

"Sakura! Come on!" he shouted.

"_NO! GO AWAY!"_ she screamed. "_I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE RIGHT NOW! ESPECIALLY YOU!_"

"What did I do?" Syaoran shouted confused.

"_JUST GO AWAY!"_

He finally caught up with her. But by then, the school was already a dot and Sakura had fallen down on the street corner because of a car that came ramming through.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked, grabbing her shoulder. She sat on the ground and turned her face towards him.

It had tears in them.

"I'm sorry…" she cried.

"What's wrong! Please, tell me!"

"I…I…failed…" she whispered so quietly that Syaoran couldn't even hear it, but he knew what she had said with the look on her face.

The look was beyond sad, it was pain. It was way painful than when she met Akito again. Last time it was anger and painful, but this, this was just plain pain and sadness.

* * *

**Well, you might be mad at me…hehe, but oh well, it'll be better sooner or later, so don't worry! **

**This story is going to end sooooooooooooooooooooooon! Like in about 5-8 chapters, probably… **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**REVIEW!**

**Hugs, **

**Crystalserenity89 **


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth

**Chapter 14 **

**The Truth **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope I answered all you guys' questions, I might have missed some but that was probably due to carelessness, so sorry! **

**I'll try to answer all of you guys' questions! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Card Captor Sakura. I wish I had Syaoran though….he's so hot! And I'd like Eriol too! LOL! But I don't want to be sued…so that's not going to work…LOL**

**Please review! **

**REVIEW!

* * *

**

"Life sucks…" grumbled Sakura, putting down her glass of beer. They were in a sake restaurant that Sakura had insisted on going to. "I hate this…you know what? Screw Tokyo University!"

"Sakura…" Syaoran said softly.

She started drinking another glass of her beer. Usually she never drank, but today was definitely an exception.

"Maybe you should stop drinking…" Syaoran recommended watching finish her glass and slamming it on the table.

Sakura scoffed, and Syaoran sighed, "guess I'll join you then…."

Sakura nodded.

"Look, there's always next year…" Syaoran soothed, "and I really think you should stop, you starting to be come drunk,"

She shook and slurred, "Nooooooooooooooooooo I'm not!"

Syaoran sighed and poured himself a glass, "cheers…"

"Cheers!"

* * *

**Two Hours Later…**

In two hours, Sakura was already fully drunk, but Syaoran was still fully awake since his tolerance to alcohol was very high.

"sssssssssssssssyyyyaoooooooooooooooorannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-chan, chan, chan, chan!" slurred Sakura.

"Sakura, let's go home, 'kay?" Syaoran said, he was surrounded by sake bottles.

"Why did I have to fail!" Sakura cried softly, "I mean I literally studied my ass off! Do you know how my high school life was? I had no life! It's been crap ever since I started studying to get into Tokyo U."

Sakura let out a cry and fell asleep on the table. Syaoran sighed. He carried Sakura out of the sake shop after paying the bill and made his way to his car with Sakura on his back.

It was ten minutes later until he had actually seen his car, '_wow, we got very far away from the school…_'

He put Sakura in the back seat of his car and got into the driver's seat and started driving back to his house.

* * *

**Few Hours Later…**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to see Syaoran looking at her.

"I see you're finally awake…" commented Syaoran, "told you those last five glasses were too much for you…"

Ignoring the last comment that Syaoran made, Sakura put her hand on her head and said, "God, my head hurts…"

"You know, you had more tolerance to alcohol than I thought you would have…" Syaoran commented, "Here, have this," he said giving her a glass of water.

"Thanks," she said taking the glass.

Syaoran suddenly heard sniffles from Sakura as she held the glass tightly in her hands.

"Oh no Sakura! Stop crying, onegaii…" Syaoran soothed rushing over to hug her.

"I shouldn't have even tried in the beginning!" Sakura cried. She sniffled and took another sip of her water.

"There's always next year…" Syaoran broached softly. Sakura shook her head and cried, "It was a hopeless dream in the beginning! Going to Toudai…who am I kidding!" Sakura scoffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Why do you want to go to Tokyo U. so badly?" Syaoran asked.

"It's a very long story," explained Sakura softly, "I haven't even told anyone except Tomoyo and Eriol-kun…"

Syaoran nodded.

"It's a bit embarrassing too, it's just about my childhood," explained Sakura.

Syaoran nodded again.

"Well, when I was a kid, I was really stupid," Sakura started.

"You!"

"Yes, I didn't know anything, and I was tired of everyone teasing me about it!" Sakura continued softly.

"Wow…that's hard to believe…"

"I guess…" Sakura said, "Anyways, so I got tired about it one day and told everyone I'd go to Tokyo University, and everyone started laughing. At that time, I cracked; I started studying every day just to prove that I _am_ smart enough to get into the school. But at the end, I guess they were all right after all. I'm not smart enough!" Sakura started feeling tears come to her eyes. "Why did I even try in the beginning?"

Syaoran was silent. He hugged Sakura tightly and whispered in her ear, "You _are_ smart, and you're beautiful! Don't give up! You're going to make it into Tokyo U!"

Sakura closed her eyes and put her head on his chest and said softly, "as long as you're here with me, I won't be sad…"

* * *

**Three Days Later…**

"A week until Christmas!" Sakura announced in Syaoran's ear. She was wearing a dark blue sweater and pajama bottoms. Yesterday, they were at Eriol's house, celebrating that Tomoyo had gotten in Tokyo U. and had not gotten back until 3 in the morning.

"Do you have to yell it in my ear when I'm asleep!" Syaoran asked.

"It's almost Christmas!" Sakura pointed out. "And are you just going to sleep all day? It's already like eleven o'clock!"

"Not anymore I'm not…" muttered Syaoran sitting up on his bed running his hands through his hair. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but I got reservations tonight at this restaurant," Syaoran brought up remembering one thing on his "to do" list.

"Sure, since I'm officially doing nothing anymore, I can come," Sakura said.

"Okay, the reservations are at six, so remind me if I forget, which I'll probably will do…" Syaoran said standing up to get a shirt and pants. He quickly put on the dark green long-sleeved shirt and brown pants and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Oh, did you hear? Eriol-kun and Tomoyo's wedding got its date changed. Tomoyo told me yesterday," Sakura said sitting on his bed.

"Really? I think I heard it from Eriol…but I don't remember much…" Syaoran called back and walked towards Sakura and gave her peck on the lips, "so, when is the wedding now?"

"Well, Tomoyo said that it would be in February," Sakura said, "actually February 14th, Valentine's Day,"

"That's a nice day to get married…" Syaoran commented.

"I think it's romantic to get married on that day, besides, Tokyo is still cold during that time," Sakura said, "and who knows? Maybe it'll snow during their wedding and they can get that outdoor wedding they wanted,"

"Yea…" Syaoran agreed.

"Anyways, now that I have all the time in the world," Sakura said, "what do you want to do?"

"Actually, Eriol and I have a meeting soon, so I won't be able to spend the whole day with you…" apologized Syaoran, "but think about this, at least I can spend the whole night with you…" he quickly pointed out.

Sakura nodded, leaned over and kissed Syaoran on the lips, "okay, I'll just wander around your house, I mean, I haven't even seen the whole thing yet…I'm close to, but not that close," she smiled, kissed Syaoran on the lips again and walked out his room.

* * *

**Eriol and Syaoran… (Before Meeting) **

"So, how are things with you and Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked when he saw Syaoran. Eriol sat down next to him.

"It's going great, I'm going to win this bet," Syaoran smiled.

"What happens when you win?" Eriol asked.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked perplexed.

"I mean, what happens to Sakura? Are you going to dump her or what? Or are you just going to keep on dating her?" Eriol explained.

"Haven't really thought about that…" Syaoran said.

"I suggest you do," Eriol advised, "what would happen if she found out about the bet? I mean, would you tell her about it?"

"Maybe…" Syaoran said, "You're asking impossible questions right now! I can't answer them yet! I just have to see how things turn out…"

"You know, sooner or later, you are going to have to tell her…" Eriol said, "She's going to be so mad…"

"I know!" Syaoran gave a sigh, "can we please change the subject, I just don't want to think about the bet right now…"

"Fine…"

"So I heard that Tomoyo and you got the wedding date changed, why?" Syaoran asked, changing the subject.

"I thought I told you yesterday!" Eriol said.

"You might have," Syaoran replied, "but I might have forgotten. So why?"

"We just thought that, that day is way too close and we weren't half-way through with the wedding preparations," Eriol explained.

"Ah, I remember now," Syaoran said.

Eriol gave a noise of approval, "so what are you doing Christmas day?"

"I don't know," Syaoran answered.

"Well, I heard there's something going on that day and someone's supposed to go to Hong Kong for like a month or something…" Eriol said.

"Well, sucks for them," Syaoran commented.

"It does," agreed Eriol.

Eriol was silent for a minute and then said to Syaoran, "I know you told me to change the subject but I just have to say this,"

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Remember what Ichigo-chan told you on that day with the results of the exam?" Eriol started looking at Syaoran.

"Yea…" Syaoran said, "wait, how do you know about that!"

"Ichigo told me…"

"I'm guessing that's how she knew about the bet…" Syaoran said.

"Sort of, it was an accident," Eriol explained, "anyways, the thing that she told you, I will do ten times worse if you do indeed hurt Sakura,"

"If I do, you have my permission," Syaoran replied.

* * *

**Hour before Reservations…**

"Okaeri-nasai Syaoran!" Sakura said as she hugged him while he walked into his house. "How was the meeting?"

"Oh, it was crap, it got extended too…" Syaoran replied giving a kiss in return.

"Well, your reservations are in an hour," Sakura reminded as she followed Syaoran to his room, "you'd better get ready,"

Sakura was wearing a light pink colored turtleneck, a black colored skirt that was to her knees and black stockings that covered her legs. She had on pink eye shadow, and lip-gloss. On her ears were small pink cherry dangle earrings.

"I'll be in the bathroom changing then, call me if you need anything," Syaoran said walking into the bathroom to change.

Sakura nodded, "I'll wait,"

/**_Ring Ring_**/

"Hey, Syaoran! Should I pick this up or should I let the machine pick it up!" Sakura yelled to Syaoran. There was no answer. "Guess I just let the machine pick it up…"

/**_Beep_**/

"Hey, it's Haku, probably guessing why I'm calling," the machine started recording. "Well, I'm just going to tell you that I'm going to come back after New Year's. Meilin and I are doing fine, so don't worry 'bout us. Also I wanted to know how the bet was going. You know, about you making a girl fall in love with you -- what's her name again? Sakura-san, right? -- Just so you know, it's going to be nice counting the money when I win! Anyways, Meilin's calling me; so give me a call when you have time, ja ne! See you soon!"

Sakura gasped when Haku finished. Everything that Syaoran had been and done with her had been a lie. Her eyes started to feel with tears. She stood up shaking and with tears in her eyes. Sakura ran out the door and the mansion. She had to get out of here; anywhere would do, just away from Syaoran…just away from Syaoran.

Syaoran opened the door of the bathroom and saw no Sakura in his room. He was in a white collared shirt and blue jeans. He went over the phone confused and saw a new message blinking on the phone. Sighing he pressed the button, and Haku's voice came on.

"Hey, it's Haku, probably guessing why I'm calling," Syaoran scoffed, but smiled, ""Well, I'm just going to tell you that I'm going to come back after New Year's. Meilin and I are doing fine, so don't worry 'bout us. Also I wanted to know how the bet was going. You know, about you making a girl fall in love with you -- what's her name again? Sakura-san, right? -- Just so you know, it's going to be nice —"

Syaoran slammed the phone off, '_fuck, Sakura heard the message…I'm so screwed…_'

He groaned and quickly walked to Sakura's room.

He saw a note on the desk drawer, and went over.

"_I'm leaving; don't bother to come after me,_

"_Sakura,"_

He groaned loudly, throwing the note on the ground and ran out the door to find Sakura.

In the hurry, he had not read the last part of the note, but he really didn't care, he had to find Sakura first.

"_P.S. I hate you right now,_

"_But, thanks for everything_"

* * *

**So Sakura finally found out about the bet! **

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**

**REVIEW!**

**Hugs,**

**Crystalserenity89 **


	15. Chapter 15: Rain: Version 2

**Chapter 15: Version 2 **

**Rain**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**This is another version of Chapter 15, tell me which version you like better and I'll continue with that one… **

**Mainly, it's just the end that's different, so yah… and some parts in the middle. The only major change is the end. Also if you chose this version, that means that the story will be longer, so either that you want this story to end sooner or you want this story to last longer. **

**P.S. notice the fast update…LOL **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does. Although, I'd really like to…**

**Review please!**

**REVIEW! **

**

* * *

**

Sakura ran out the door. The sky was dark and looked like it was going to ran any minute, but she didn't care, as long as she got away from Syaoran.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. "Sakura! Please stop! I can explain!"

Sakura ignored him and kept on running.

After five minutes, Syaoran finally caught up with her. They were standing under a tree and it had started to drizzle.

Syaoran grabbed her arm in case she started running again but Sakura forcefully brushed his hand of her arm. She had tears in her eyes that were about to come out.

"Look, Sakura, I can explain!" protested Syaoran.

"Explain what?" she snapped back.

'_At least she's talking to you…_' Syaoran thought.

"You know what? I can't believe I even looked at a guy like you! I mean seriously, every fucking guy I meet does the exact same thing! They'd do anything to have a girl in their bed!" she said coldly glaring at Syaoran.

"Look, all those things that happened between us, I wasn't pretending!" protested Syaoran grabbing her hand.

"**NO! I WASN'T FUCKING PRETENDING!**" Sakura cried back forcefully taking Syaoran's hand off of her hand. The tears were coming down from her eyes nonstop and she didn't do anything to stop them.

She started walking a couple steps to the gate but Syaoran grabbed her arm again.

"Sakura, onegaii, let me explain!" protested Syaoran. The rain was getting heavier and heavier, and all his and Sakura's clothes were already soaked.

"**NO! LET ME EXPLAIN! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I MEAN, I CONFIDED IN YOU WITH ME DARKEST SECRETS THAT I'VE TOLD NO OTHER MAN! HOW COULD YOU THINK OF ME AS…AS…A TOY! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS TO ME! I MEAN, _I FUCKING LOVED YOU!_**" Sakura gasped and looked at Syaoran. She had tears in her eyes that were coming down as he had an expressionless face as he stared back.

"What?" Syaoran choked, losing the grip on Sakura's arm.

"That's right Syaoran, I loved you," Sakura said. "I hope you're happy, you've won the bet, and if Haku-san does not believe you, believe me, I'll tell him! And then you can be happy of winning the bet,"

"Sakura…" she scoffed as Syaoran said her name.

"That's Kinomoto to you, Li," Sakura corrected sharply and coldly that it caught Syaoran off guard. Even to Akito, she had never been this way. The way she said 'Li' hurt him, it was cold and unfeeling, she had never been like this to anyone.

"Actually, you know what makes this more amusing?" Sakura continued coldly, "I think this was the first time that I had actually fallen in love. I mean, what are the chances when you fall in love and then your lover viciously breaks you heart? I mean, seriously! I guess this is just life, it's just not fucking fair…"

"I think viciously is too strong of a word…" Syaoran commented and immediately wanted to take that comment back when Sakura gave him a death glare. "But that's not really important, please move on…"

"You know what? I'm leaving; I never ever want to talk to you or see you ever again!" Sakura said and started walking to the gate. Her hair was wet and so were her clothes. There were tears in her eyes but she didn't bother wiping them off.

"Sakura, you're going to get pneumonia!" Syaoran protested. Sakura ignored him.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. She turned around and growled, "What?"

"Before you go, I have to say something," Syaoran said.

Sakura turned around and looked at him. "So say it, I'm listening,"

"First, the bet is fact, true," Sakura scoffed, and muttered something that Syaoran could not hear, but he continued, "Second, I'm serious; everything I said and have done is true. Maybe it was the bet that started this, but everything that happened between us was not fake, please believe me! I don't want to lose you…"

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier, before I was in love with you!" Sakura asked quietly, she held up her head and looked at him. "Why did you have to pick me? I mean, I was already…I'm…I…" she couldn't finish the sentence because she had started crying again.

Syaoran was silent.

"Is that all? Because I'm leaving," Sakura said coldly.

"No!" Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly. "Please, don't go,"

"Why not?" Sakura cried voice breaking and tears in her eyes.

"Please," Syaoran whispered, "we were great together, please don't let this end! I'd do anything to have you, please, I love everything about you." Syaoran took her hand and kissed and it, "please, don't end this,"

"Then how come it is?" Sakura whispered back crying. She tried to get out of the hug but Syaoran wouldn't let her, "please, let go, I can't be with you right now… please…"

"Sakura…" he said softly, "don't leave, I'd do anything to have you with me…please…"

"It's over," Sakura said softly but Syaoran's grip wouldn't loosen. "Syaoran, please, let me go, just let me—"

"**I LOVE YOU!"** Syaoran shouted still hugging Sakura.

Sakura's eyes grew wide and her whole body froze. "What did you just say?" she demanded in a broken voice.

"I love you," Syaoran whispered back. Sakura shivered, he loosened the hug and let her loose. She stepped back a couple of steps and fell down on the wet grass. The rain was starting to become lighter than it was a couple minutes earlier.

"No, you can't love me, you can't," she trembled.

"I do," Syaoran whispered back. "Doesn't that mean anything to you? I didn't mean what I did! I love you!"

"**NO! THIS WOULD BE SO FUCKING EASIER IF YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!** Do you think this is easy on me?" Sakura shouted. "Huh? Do you just think that I don't love you anymore? Because I do! But I can't believe you did this to me, I can't…"

Syaoran was silent, a few minutes later he said softly and sadly to Sakura, "do you really resent me that much? Is this what you really want? Because if it is, I'll let you go,"

Sakura nodded, "I do,"

Syaoran nodded gravely, "I'll drive you back to your house,"

"No,"

"What? It's fucking raining! You're going to get pneumonia or something!" Syaoran shouted back at Sakura.

"No, I'll just take the bus,"

"But—" protested Syaoran.

"No, I'm leaving," Sakura replied.

"If you don't want me to take you; then ask Wei to take you home," Syaoran protested.

Sakura thought for a moment and nodded. She didn't want to leave Syaoran, but she knew she had to. She didn't want to be hurt again.

* * *

**Days Later…**

Sakura had moved out; most of her belongings were gone and were in her old bedroom. Syaoran had tried calling Sakura but she had hung up on him every time with a very sad and depressing tone in her voice.

"Have you come here to yell and kill me?" Syaoran asked Eriol, "because I'm not in the mood right now and Ichigo has already done that,"

"I guess that can wait, I'll yell and kill you when you feel better," Eriol replied.

"Great, can't wait," Syaoran said sarcastically. "Could you kick me over here? Because I think Ichigo missed that spot,"

Eriol smiled, and said, "So how are you?"

"Been better," Syaoran muttered back, "how's Sakura?"

"Let's just say she's worse than you," Eriol replied.

"Really?"

Eriol nodded, "she's miserable,"

"I let her go," Syaoran said softly. "I let her leave, I just watched her leave, and I didn't do anything about it,"

"I'm sure you tried," Eriol soothed.

"I just watched her walk out of this door! You should have seen her; she was just so sad and miserable!" Syaoran said.

Eriol was silent.

"She loves me," Syaoran confessed.

"What!" Eriol demanded.

"She loves me," repeated Syaoran.

"Do you love her?" Eriol asked. Syaoran nodded and Eriol continued, "Then I guess you've won the bet, and I'm also guessing you're as miserable as Sakura?"

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe I lost her," Syaoran whispered.

"She still loves you," Eriol said.

"Eriol, you should have seen her, she hates me!" Syaoran said, "No wait, hate is too soft of a word; she hates me so much more than Akito,"

"No she doesn't, she's just mad," soothed Eriol.

/**_Ring Ring_**/

"That helps me so much," Syaoran said sarcastically picking up the phone. "Moshi moshi, Syaoran speaking, no Sakura's not here, I'll tell her the next time I'll meet her. Okay…really...REALLY! Oh My God she's going to be jumping up and down, thank you so much, yes, it's no problem, no confusion, don't worry…okay, thank you very much, ja,"

"Who was that?"

" Tokyo University," Syaoran answered, it was the first time he had smiled in days.

"What happened? You seem happy," Eriol commented.

"You remember how Sakura failed her exam? Can't imagine how…" Syaoran said.

"I know, she like knew everything!" Eriol agreed.

"Anyways, Tokyo U. just called to tell me that there was an error in the test," Syaoran explained, "something about putting in the test in the wrong test form number, and it turns out that she passed! She passed! She's getting into Toudai!"

"Are you serious?" Eriol exclaimed, "That's great!"

"I know!" Syaoran said, "I have to tell Sakura!"

"Boy will she be happy," Syaoran said. "Oh I forgot to tell you, Haku's coming home a little bit early, hope you're ready for it,"

"oh yes, I have to ask him something," Eriol said, "he told me that he was going to tell me something when he came back,"

"If you talk to him before he comes back, tell him I'm going to kill him…" Syaoran told Eriol. "After all, it was his phone call that ruined everything…"

"Oh yeah, Sakura did mention something about a phone call…" Eriol recalled. "…yes, I remember, vividly actually, mainly because we told her we knew about the bet and said that we couldn't tell her because we promised you and that we thought that you would throw away the bet before it's too late. And then she started yelling at us, it was nice,"

"Oh, I was going to ask you something," Syaoran said.

"What?"

"You know Sakura, she told me that the first time she had fallen in love was with me, what does she mean by that? Wasn't she in love with Akito?" Syaoran asked.

"Really? She told you that the first time she had fallen in love was with you? Wow…" Eriol said with amazement.

"You don't have to look that surprised…" muttered Syaoran.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure that I know the reason." Eriol said.

"What?"

Eriol sighed and continued, "You know Sakura; she can't stand to hurt anyone, well, at least deeply or emotionally. She's just not that kind of person."

"So?"

"My god Syaoran, I still wonder if you bribed Tokyo U…" Eriol said. Syaoran have him a look and Eriol continued, "Anyways, she told Tomoyo that she had said yes to Akito when he proposed to her because she didn't want to hurt him. Sakura is kind, that's why people tend to hurt her, she's just too kind."

"Wait, she said that she was in love with Akito," Syaoran brought up.

"Again, I'm guessing she forced herself to think that. I mean, when she's with you, she looked happy and when she was with Akito, the happiness just looked forced…" Eriol explained sitting down on the couch next to Syaoran's.

"Oh…" Syaoran replied as he nodded, "But she was still mad about Akito cheating on her, like deathly mad…"

"Are you stupid or something?" Eriol came out bluntly, "how'd you like it if someone that you liked…a reasonable amount…or a girlfriend cheated on you? It's a no-brainer! Besides, she wasn't _that_ mad when she found out, at least not as much as when she found out about the bet…at least that's what it sounds like from Sakura and you…"

Syaoran and Eriol sighed at the same time. "Shouldn't you be calling her right about now?" Eriol asked softly.

"Who?"

"Baka! Sakura of course!" Eriol replied handing him the phone. Syaoran nodded and started dialing Sakura's home number.

"Hey, this is Syaoran…hi Tomoyo-chan, is Sakura there? No? She's out…okay…yes, Eriol's here, okay, sure…oh, Tokyo U. just called…yea, hmm, hai…well, they called because Sakura got in! She got into Tokyo U! Isn't that great! Yah, they messed up the test forms and stuff…Okay…I know! Great, okay, you too! Ja ne!" Syaoran said into the phone to Tomoyo.

"She's not there?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "Out, I'll just call her cell,"

"'k" Eriol replied.

"Sakura! I've got to tell you something!" Syaoran said quickly into the phone.

"You know, when someone ignores you on the phone for like about ten times, that person learns…" Sakura's voice rung in Syaoran's ear.

"Please listen to me!" Syaoran said back.

"Look, as much as I love to talk to you," Sakura replied sarcastically, "I have to go, Aki is calling me," she emphasized the end.

"Who the hell is Aki!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"My boyfriend!" Sakura said loudly, emphasizing 'boyfriend.'

"Nani!" Syaoran stuttered.

"Yes, my boyfriend," Sakura repeated.

"Your's-your's-your's-boyfriend, oh, _your_ boyfriend, you're…" Syaoran started stuttering out the same two words.

"You know, no matter how many times you say it," Sakura replied, "it's not going to change anything…"

"Anyways, if you're not going to say anything else besides 'your boyfriend,' then I have to go," Sakura said and hung up after saying, "oh, I hope you're happy of what you got from your bet, I guess it was something that you really wanted, bye,"

Syaoran put down the phone in its original place with a blank face.

Syaoran then sat down on the couch next to Eriol and ran both his hands through his hair and groaned loudly.

'_I don't care about the bet anymore; I don't even care about what I'm gaining from the bet, _

'_I care about what I lost, _

'_I only care about what I've lost, _

'_I only care about you,_'

* * *

**Sakura's got a boyfriend! So which version do you like better? Remember, this version will make the story go longer, you guys can chose in your review! Thanks! **

**It's like half and half, Sakura did get into Tokyo U, but I doubt you really care about that now since more other important things are happening…LOL…please don't kill me…**

**So Syaoran and Sakura are separated, (hey it was bound to happen sometime) but I hope you liked the chapter… I know it's a little bit short…sorry about that, I mean come on, it's like the end of spring break, I'm depressed! **

**There are going to be like 4-5 chapters left in this story and maybe an epilogue, if you review enough, LOL. So that just basically means that the story is almost over. I plan to end this before summer vacation, LOL. It'll probably be over before then though, so don't worry, I'll review ASAP! **

**I'm not thinking about doing a sequel because FYI: sequels usually suck, up to some exceptions of course, LOL. But then again, I may change my mind, it just depends on how much _you_ guys review! LOL! **

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW!**

**Hugs,**

**Crystalserenity89 **


	16. Chapter 16: Aki Kun

**Chapter 16 (the real one!) **

**Aki-kun**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I got the most reviews ever! Thank you so much! I'm so happy that I'm over 440 reviews! Thank you so much! **

**Version 2 won, so I'm doing version 2, but I'm going to mix the two ideas together so it makes the story longer! So far I have at least 10 more chapters planned; I hope that's long enough. **

**Also I'm going on a cruise on Thursday (which is like tomorrow), so I won't be able to write anything for about a week, sorry! I'll try to write some on the cruise if I have time! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Card Captor Sakura, it is owned by CLAMP. I do manipulate those characters to do whatever my pretty little hearts want.

* * *

**

"I take it that that didn't go quite as well as expected…" Eriol commented as Syaoran finished groaning.

"She has a bloody boyfriend…" Syaoran whispered.

"WHAT! Well, maybe it's just nothing…" replied Eriol.

"How can you say it's nothing! She's over me!" Syaoran choked out. "I mean, she has a boyfriend! A bloody, sodding boyfriend!"

"Since when did you become English?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran gave him a glare.

"Not the right time right now…" Syaoran growled.

"I got that…" Eriol said nervously not liking the glare at all. "So, what's his name?"

"Aki something…" Syaoran mumbled.

"Hey, that's like Akito!" Eriol brought up.

Syaoran straightened up. "You don't think that it's Akito, do you?"

Eriol shook his head, "I hope not…" Eriol sighed and continued, "We're going to have to get you out of here."

"We? Aren't you a little young to already have mind problems?" Syaoran asked after he gave Eriol a tired look.

"Me, myself and I," Eriol replied.

Syaoran groaned.

"Come on!" Eriol pulled Syaoran up with both hands, "we'll go to Tomoyo's, ne?"

Syaoran groaned again.

"COME ON!" Eriol shouted at him furiously, "Tomoyo and I'll go something that you'll really like, okay?"

"Fine," Syaoran groaned.

"You have got to get the hell out of here. Once you do, you'll feel a hell of a lot better," Eriol promised as they walked out the door.

Syaoran could only groan in reply.

* * *

**Tomoyo's House… (Close to dinner time)**

"Sakura has a boyfriend!" Tomoyo asked very surprised, "she never mentioned that to me… are you sure?"

"Well, she told me herself, unless she was lying…" Syaoran replied and stopped, "wait, she was lying! That's got to be it! She was lying!"

"I don't think she would be lying…" Eriol said. Tomoyo glared at Eriol, and Eriol added, "But that's just me, my opinions don't really count…"

"Look, it's going to be alright," Tomoyo comforted.

"How?" Syaoran asked.

"We're going to help you!" Tomoyo announced.

"We are?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"What? About what?" Syaoran asked, "Help me what?"

"We're going to help you get Sakura back to you?"

"Honto ne!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"Excuse me, we?" Eriol interrupted.

"yes, we," Tomoyo went up close to Eriol's face and made Bambi eyes, "you will help?" and followed with a evil glare, "_right_! Eriol-chan,"

"s-sure," replied Eriol and muttered, "Not like I have much of a choice anyways…"

"Arigatou!" cried Syaoran gratefully.

"Just do it right this time…" Eriol replied with Tomoyo nodding at the same time.

They talked for another thirty minutes about how to get Sakura back to Syaoran. But so far, they kept on leading themselves into dead ends or things that was not possible in human nature. At the end, they agreed first on figuring what kind of guy Aki is.

"Well, thanks for everything, but I think I'm going to get going, I'm getting hungry," Syaoran said standing up.

"Why don't you stay over for dinner?" Tomoyo suggested standing up.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Syaoran replied.

"Come on, you won't be intruding," urged Eriol, also standing up and putting his hand around Tomoyo's waist.

"We're having dumplings," Tomoyo broached smiling.

"Okay, I'll stay," Syaoran said, "only if you have dumplings though, I've really had a knack for dumplings this week,"

Tomoyo smiled, "okay, I'll go make them right now," she gave Eriol a gentle kiss on the mouth and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll go help her," Eriol said and followed her into the kitchen. Syaoran nodded.

"Okay, I don't think I locked my car properly, I'll go re-lock it again!" Syaoran said as Eriol followed.

"Okay!" Eriol replied.

Syaoran walked to the door and opened the door. Sakura was standing there taking off her shoes but didn't notice Syaoran.

"Hey Tomoyo, didn't expect you to be here, my date was a pain in the –" Sakura looked up and stared at Syaoran.

"w-what?" Sakura managed to choke out after a few minutes.

"Hullo Sakura," Syaoran said.

"Hey Sakura-chan, is this your home? It's very nice," a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked behind Sakura.

"Li Syaoran," Syaoran introduced.

"Mika Aki," Aki replied.

"Mika-san, hajimemashite," choked out Syaoran forcefully. '_so Sakura wasn't lying after all…he's really a real person…well, at least it's not Akito… wait, if it was Akito, I'd probably have a better chance of winning her back…damn…_'

"Aki, please," Aki replied.

"_What the hell are you doing here?_" Sakura finally managed to choke out.

"Sakura-chan, konbanwa," Eriol greeted smiling. "We just invited Syaoran for dinner; I hope you don't mind…"

"I actually do," Sakura said.

"Blunt," Syaoran coughed so that only Eriol could comprehend what he had just said. Aki gave Syaoran a funny look and said, "Are you alright?"

"Lovely," Syaoran replied.

Eriol twitched when he finally saw what Aki looked like. The resemblance between the two was astonishing. They were almost identical except that Syaoran was more built and a centimeter taller than Aki.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, hajimemashite, please call me Eriol," Eriol said.

"Mika Aki, hajimemashite, please call me Aki," replied Aki smiling shaking Eriol's hand.

"Anyways, I guess Aki-kun and I'll just eat out," Sakura interrupted.

"No, you wouldn't want to hurt Tomoyo's feelings, would you?" Eriol asked. Sakura thought for a moment and asked, "What is she making?"

"Dumplings,"

Sakura thought for a moment and finally agreed.

"Great, then it's settled," replied Eriol.

"Okay, the dumplings will be ready in about five minutes," Tomoyo said walking towards everyone but not noticing Sakura or Aki. She looked up and said, "Sakura! When did you get back? I didn't see you, we're having dumplings. Didn't you say you were having a penchant for them today?" Tomoyo turned and looked at Aki. Her eye twitched just the same as Eriol's noticing the resemblance. Although she had to note that somehow, Syaoran was cuter and Sakura looked so _much_ nicer with Syaoran than with this man.

"Oh, Mika Aki, please call me Aki," Aki held out his hand.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, you can call me Tomoyo," Tomoyo said as she shook his hand.

"Okay, we're going to watch TV," Sakura said, taking Aki's hand and leading him in front of the television.

As Sakura and Aki were leaving, Eriol and Tomoyo pulled Syaoran into the kitchen.

"What a bastard…" Syaoran muttered. The kitchen led to the living room so they could see Sakura and Aki sitting there.

"You seriously _don't_ see the similarity?" Eriol burst out after a few seconds as Syaoran was glaring icily at Aki.

"What similarity?" Syaoran asked, "The only similarity I see with that…that…bozo is having the same girlfriend in a lifetime."

"_You_ really don't see it?" Eriol questioned curiously.

"See what! I mean seriously, look at his messy hair, hasn't he ever heard of a comb or something? I mean, come on, has he _ever_ combed his hair before!" Syaoran muttered.

"Does that _really, really_ bother you?" Eriol asked dryly noting for the thousandth time Syaoran's messy hair.

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair making it a little messier, "uh, yes, it does," Syaoran said as Tomoyo stifled a giggle.

"I sure don't see what she sees in that boozer…" Syaoran muttered.

"Me neither," Eriol and Tomoyo said simultaneously.

"Anyways, I'm going to go check on the dumplings, they should be about ready right now," Tomoyo said giving Eriol a kiss on the lips and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**Dinner…**

"So, where did you meet Aki-san?" Tomoyo decided to ask after a few minutes.

"Oh, uh, actually, I met him at the mall," Sakura explained as she swallowed her dumpling, "it was all by accident too,"

"Hmm, so what do you do Aki-san?" Eriol decided to ask.

"I'm a manager of a company," Aki replied. "This is delicious by-the-way,"

"Thank you," Tomoyo replied. "Syaoran's one of the vice presidents of the Li-Corp,"

"That's nice…" Aki replied nervously.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Eriol asked.

"No, I don't, I'm actually 24," Aki replied.

"Syaoran's 21," Tomoyo shot back.

"That's also nice…" Aki replied.

This is how the whole dinner went, Tomoyo and Eriol asking repeated questions and Aki answering them nervously.

"I see," Tomoyo said after Aki described his childhood.

"Tomoyo! What's up with all these questions!" Sakura interrupted Tomoyo and Eriol before either one of them could ask another question.

Tomoyo shrugged, "I just wanted to know him better, don't you think?"

* * *

**Later…**

/_Ring Ring_/

Aki picked up his cell phone, "oi, hai, hai, hai, I'm getting it done, yes, don't worry! Where am I? Places! Okay, okay, I'll get it done! That's what you're paying me for! I got it! Sure, okay, fine, fine, I'll be there soon, goodbye,"

Aki stood up and said to Sakura, "I have to go, this was really great, we should do this some other time, I'll call you," he smiled, leaned over and kissed Sakura on the cheek before Syaoran could stop him.

"And, it was really nice meeting you guys," Aki forced out.

"Yep, ja," Syaoran said icily. Tomoyo and Eriol gave nods of understanding.

"Ja," Aki replied and closed the door not noticing Syaoran glaring furiously at him.

"Well thanks for dinner," Sakura said right after Aki closed the door. She was totally ignoring Syaoran and continued. "I'll be in my room," she started towards her room and added, "ja ne, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun……Li…"

"I'll go follow her," Tomoyo said after a few minutes later. Eriol nodded.

"I'm going to go, thanks for dinner," Syaoran said dully after Tomoyo left.

"You still have hope, I mean a lot of hope," Eriol said.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, for starters, she doesn't look at Aki-kun like when she looks at you," Eriol explained, "she's still in love with you, her eyes still show it. If you don't give up at winning Sakura back, she will come back to you. Remember, time heals everything."

"I won't," Syaoran nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

**Tomoyo and Sakura**

When Tomoyo came into Sakura's room, Sakura had just gotten out of the shower. She was wearing a long grey shirt with a bunny on its sleeve.

"Hey," Sakura greeted.

"Hey, how are you?" Tomoyo asked sitting on Sakura's bed.

"Fine…"

"Stop lying," Tomoyo suddenly snapped, "tell me, do you like Aki?"

"He's nice…" Sakura said.

"Sakura…nice doesn't cut it,"

Sakura didn't respond.

"Sakura!"

"Fine! Aki's nice and all, but I'm just not attracted to him…" Sakura replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know…I mean he was the one that asked me out and didn't even answer to my response." Sakura explained.

"What was your response?" Tomoyo asked.

"I said no, but he still took me out and told me that he _really, really _liked me…" Sakura said. Tomoyo finally understood why Sakura went out with Aki; it was because she didn't want to hurt him. Tomoyo sighed silently.

"I guess I could break up with him, but…I really don't want to hurt him, I mean he's really nice. Besides, it almost killed me breaking up with Syaoran," Sakura said instantly becoming quiet after she brought up Syaoran.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Do you love him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Aki-kun? Iie," Sakura replied.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Syaoran,"

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo, took a deep breath and whispered.

"Yes,"

* * *

**Finally done! I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry it was such a short chapter! I'll try and make the next one longer! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review!**

**REVIEW!  
**

**Hugs, **

**Crystalserenity89 **


End file.
